Pandora's Box
by PrecariousPersonata
Summary: Buffy suddenly finds herself in Capt. Jack Sparrow's time and ship, and on a treasure hunt to Greece. As her 'ship-ride' continuous, more evidence appears that another apocalypse is coming; just where the treasure is located! Trivia Game posted on Ch14! (Discontinued)
1. Dropping In The Caribbean

**Disclaimer**: Do not own any of the characters in this story. They have been rightfully claimed by Mutant Enemy, Warner Bros., Joss Whedon, and to the cast and crew of both Pirates of the Caribbean; the Curse of the Black Pearl and to Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Oh man!!!!

**A/N**: Many people have been suggesting this story, and it has been swimming inside my noggin, longer than I expected it too. Anyway, I love Pirates of the Caribbean, and Buffy the Vampire Slayer of course, so I came up with this! Hope you guys like this, and as always, review! Review! Review!

**Timeline**: In Buffy, it's about season 4, we all passed the fact about Spike's chip, and Buffy and Riley are already dating. Basically it's the episode called "Buffy vs. Dracula" that's based on the beginning of that episode. Also, picture Buffy a couple of years older than she is so she's about 19-20 years old.

In Pirates, I wanted it to be about a year after our roguish Captain gains back his Pearl. There might be slight mentions of Will and Liz, but other than that, I don't think I wanna include them that much. Sorry folks!

**Pairings**: I don't want a shipper for Jack and Buffy just yet 'cause I wanted to make a sequel or two depending on how well the story goes out of this, and I need them two to not become 'lovey-dovey' just yet, but I guess they will be sending out vibes. Thoughts are very welcome in this topic.

* * *

Chapter One, Dropping in the Caribbean

"Wow Willow. You really are getting better at the whole witchy stuff," Xander complimented Willow as she made the grill's fire burn hotter by merely saying a few Latin words and waving her hand over the grill. He has been trying to flame up the thing for the past fifteen minutes, but to no success of even emitting half of the fire power it has now; with military training or not.

"Oh it's easy really. The trick is to maintain the balance of the-," Willow began, but was soon cut off by a low and loud rumbling of thunder in the distance as dark clouds started to change the once bright and sunny atmosphere to the now cold and almost dreary weather. The other 'Sunnydalians' looked at the sky with confusion as they murmured hushed and worried words to their friends and family.

The Scoobies were at the beach, shaking off all the usual Sunnydale chaos and trying to relax while the time is there. Buffy and Riley were a few feet away, playing football up until to the point where Buffy hit it so hard that the ball deflated and had to stop playing the game. But Willow tipped the balance of maintaining the balance of nature, unintentionally bringing in a storm that ruined their trip.

"I didn't do it!" Willow protested weakly but got up all the same and carried her beach towel as rain started to pour in. Xander and Anya also went off to the car with a sigh, and so did Riley, who picked up the beach ball and a couple bags. But Buffy unfortunately got struck by lighting, as she got her duffel bag which held a few weaponries, clothes, and other 'girl' necessities that she brought with her. Her scream wasn't heard, for it was over far too quickly. All of her friends never knowing what happened to her and neither does Buffy.

Yet.

* * *

Jack was once again at the helm of His Pearl, steering it and occasionally checking his compass. He frequently barked out orders to his crew but his hands never left the helm of the Black Pearl. It has been already a year after his victory over the Pearl, a year after the defeat of his nemesis Barbossa, and three months after Will and Elizabeth's wedding celebration, where Jack gotten himself greatly drunker than usual. And thus now, Jack and his crew have set on in another treasure hunt, that seem to stand out to him, even after hearing all about stories about other grand riches and such.

He came across a book while stealing off from a commodore, who had too much to drink and was unfortunately at the wrong place at the wrong time. The bloke was carrying a book that was bound in worn brown leather, but like how the saying 'don't judge a book by its cover' goes, the contents of the book is what interested the pirate captain the most.

After taking it back to his crew, one of his men recognized the letters in Greek since his mother was from the Greece. As they looked more in the book, they found a couple of the foreign language, translated roughly into English on a paper that by the looks of it, was read and opened again and again by the commodore.

Based on what was written on the parchment, Jack had enough evidence that there was a treasure in an island called Ithaki near the coast of Athens, Greece that was rumored to have treasures hidden by the Gods and Goddesses themselves, guarded by beasts and exiled Gods that were damned from the heavens by their traitorousness behaviors and crimes that gave them this fate.

After explaining what he had found, his crew had taken on the challenge of going to this place, and were now heading to Tortuga to buy their supplies for the trip and drink their doubts and worries away before they started their journey across the Atlantic Ocean.

Jack was lost in his train of thoughts until the sky captured his attention and began to murmur none sense under his breath. His mind unconsciously started to observe his surroundings that will tell him what the sudden peculiar change in the weather. The weather had captured the crew's attention as well, some saying their thoughts out-loud and stopped what they ere doing to stare in awe at the sky. The heavens had turned from the calm, blue, Caribbean sky into an utmost shade of orange, then to a deeper midnight blue that was almost black, just like it would in a storm.

"Get back tah work, ye mangy dogs, or it's off to the tails with ye!" Jack growled out as he ordered his men with a threat, making them work again. "We're goin' into one-helluva trip," Sparrow mumbled to himself childishly as he made little adjustments on the helm, changing the ship's speed and position as he did. Jack had already had an idiotic grin on his face, loving the way the wind had started to pick up. The pirate didn't even look when Gibbs, his first mate, started to climb up the stairs with some difficulty.

The crew saw lightning sparks sparking here and there on the sky, occasionally followed by a loud clasp of thunder seconds later. All of the sudden, a lightning struck the Pearl, making everyone startled and jump back away from the spot. Though the attack did not making any sparks or flames when it left, making everybody grateful, the lighting brought an unconscious petite blonde, who was wearing very revealing clothes and carrying what looked like a bag.

The crew started to gather around her after the shock wore off, admiring her bronze skin, and her almost-angelic face as they came in nearer around her. As much as Sparrow wanted to go over her, he wasn't about to leave his duties as a captain and do so; though it was sorely tempting to do the act. He nearly chuckled when he saw Ana Maria glare at the crew's behavior.

"Gibbs, bring tha girl here," Jack ordered Gibbs who has regained his composure and started muttering something about bringing women in the boat bad luck, but did what he was told anyway. "The rest o' ye, wha' did I bloody say? Get back tah work!"

The rest got back to work with slight distraction, and were either mopping the deck or hoisting up the black sails. The storm left as quickly and oddly as it came, in which they just shook their heads at and disregarded the weird weather. The crew frequently sent out a glance or two at their awakening guest.

Buffy felt tired and spent, releasing a groan as she felt her head throb. However, she could already feel her Slayer strength returning fast, easing some of her worries. She stretched out her senses without opening her eyes when she realized that everything she felt and smelled were unfamiliar. Her first reaction was to stand up and keep her guard, but thought better as one of Giles' lecture came up to mind. Instead of acting on her first impulse, she sharpened her hearing and concentrated on everything she felt. That way, if captured by some enemies, she would have a higher advantage.

She finally concluded that she was in a boat that was obviously sailing due to the rocking motion, plus the saltiness in the air that she smelled gave her another clue that she was out in the open waters. She felt her hands and feet weren't tied as if she was a hostage; so where was she? She cracked eyes into tiny slits as she gave in to the curiosity that was gnawing inside her. Buffy quickly saw that she was resting down on a strange place, and that there were people bustling in front of her, tying ropes into knots and mopping what looks like a deck of a ship. The people doing all of the tying-s and mopping-s were definitely wearing outdated clothes. What is this, a costume party? Buffy thought as her head pounded mercilessly when she tried to shake away some of the lingering disorientation in her head as she stood up.

"Are ye okay, luv?" a sudden thick British accent asked behind her, his voice has a touch of concern. She groaned irritably when she turned around too fast, causing dizziness to erupt. Buffy grabbed her head while she answered his question.

"I've been better and been worse actually." The mysterious person chuckled at her answer and she could slightly see the strange man shake his head at her response. "Where the hell am I, anyway?"

"Ye are in me ship, lass. The Black Pearl, fastest ship there is in tha sunny Caribbean and tha Spanish Main, savvy?," Jack answered her, his voice full of proud while steering his beloved ship. He has caught a few glances at her clothing, which captured everyone's attention greatly.

She was wearing but a few garments, one that covered her upper torso that was strung with strings at her back to keep it from falling off. It also revealed her tight stomach that was unlike some of the women he's seen who were just slim and flat and just screamed of hunger. This woman's was different; it showed her muscles through the tanned skin yet not so much that it looks intimidating to anyone. She also had some other garments that were consisted of only a couple of cloths, one covering her privates and the other tied onto her waist, going down and stopping just below her knees with the fabric that was almost 'see-through' if it wasn't for its dark blue shade. Her slightly wavy blonde hair was tied on a half pony tail, covering her shoulders with the golden strands. His observations of her clothing were stopped when he heard her serious voice directed at him.

"That answers one question of the agenda, so what's left is: who are you, what I am doing here, and where the hell this boat is taking us or me, much to be specific. You take a pick. And what is this? A flash back from the 17th century?" Buffy ranted demandingly when she realized that she doesn't know where the ship was heading.

"It's a SHIP, not some measly boat, ye git. An' one question at a time, girly. It's ye tha' wants some answerin', not me; so it's up tah ye to 'take tha pick'," the pirate answered her right back before he turned his attention somewhere, letting Buffy to take in her surroundings.

She looked around, squinting a bit when she realized that the storm clouds went away, revealing the bright Caribbean sun and found that almost everything was painted in black. She turned to look at the one she thinks she was talking to and saw his face clearer as he called a girl named Ana Maria to take over the helm.

"An' besides, luv; shouldn't I ask the questions? I mean, ye do realize tha' ye are in my pirate ship, with my pirate crew, and can order me men to throw ye overboard. But it'll be such a shame tah throw such a pretty thing like ye 'way," Jack threatened after talking to Ana Maria. He moved his hands as if to prove his point. The pirate swayed a bit when he walked towards her, making Buffy wonder if the guy was even sober.

Jack knows that any respected pirate wouldn't like the tone she gave him earlier so he was hoped that by pressing the matter of pirates, she would be all scared and pleading for her life like most women would when they see one; just for the sake of his ego. However, this threat seemed to aggravate her more rather than frighten her, startling him with the new reaction. Buffy collected herself with a sigh and closed her eyes as she pondered what made this guy so full of himself and if she should teach him a thing or two about her. She turned to face him again after she was done staring at the heavens, cursing in her head what the Powers That Be gotten her into again.

"So, this is a pirate boat, which means all of you guys are pirates," she paused for a second and took a good look around her. "Gotta tell ya, this explains _so_ much. And two, you _get_ to try to throw me off board mister, cause three, you're not the only one who is wanting me to stay here, so four, if you'll answer my questions, then I'll answer yours. Kapeesh?" Buffy pointed her fingers at him as she ticked off her demands. The pirate looked at her fingers under his eyelids, making this gesture almost say 'why are you pointing your finger at me?'

Buffy realized that his look did give him a sense of being an outlaw. He had a cutlass tied to his waist and a pistol, held together by a black leather belt that also held a faded red cloth so that the leather won't cut unto his flesh. He was wearing a pair of loose, dark breeches that was cut short by his boots that ran up to his knees holding more weaponry from the bulge that formed on the side of his heel. He also had a trench coat that was patched in some places but remarkably intact from everything it has been. Through it all, a dirty white shirt with a leather vest above was visible.

His hair held trinkets of all sorts with a bandana under the tri-cornered hat. The pirate's dark thick hair and matted dread locks accented his roguish and almost cocky grin that he was wearing. His hands were decorated by a couple of rings like his hands, while a leather pouch was on his right hand, giving him an advantage of pick pocketing unsuspected victims. A dirtied white cloth was tied to his left hand for no apparent reason. His eyes were lined with black kohl, giving his chiseled, tan, yet grimed face a unique accent. The overall look makes him almost drool worthy on Buffy's standards if she wasn't placed in another time with pirates all around her.

The pirate seemed surprised at her reaction and her demands, but nodded along anyway. "Then ye got yerself an accord, young miss, but we give each otha' one question, savvy? An', since I AM tha Capt'n o' this ship, I have me 'captain privileges' so I'll ask first," Jack paused as if to think what his first question was. "Wha' be yer name, luv?"

"Buffy Summers, and you are?"

"Jack, _CAPTAIN_ Jack Sparrow if ye'll be so kind. Second, how in tha blazes did ye come outta tha lightning?" Buffy shrugged at his question. How did she get out of a lightning? The last thing she knew what happened was that there was a storm coming in, and as she picked up her duffel bag, she felt a jolt of something that knocked her out. The next thing she knew was waking up in a ship and talking to this pirate.

"Dunno really. Last thing I knew I was in a beach minding my own business with a couple of friends and then zappo here I am. So that answers why I'm here, but not how. Anyway, where are we going in this gothic ship?"

"This gothic ship, luv, is called the Black Pearl. Yer head best remember tha'. And we are heading to Tortuga fer some supplies to…uh…go to a far 'way place," he made a walking motion with his fingers, moving from left to right. "And what makes you think that we are taking ye 'nywhere?"

Buffy dropped her mouth open, and closed it when no sound came out. Jack snickered at the sight she was making, and raised his eyebrows for her reply. "C-Cause, I can be useful to you in the ship, to wherever you guys are going. A-and its not really fair to just leave me alone here, where ever 'here' is. Three, I don't know where the hell I am, so let me just stay after your little adventure is done, and I'll try to settle myself in somewhere. Plus, it is so not nice to drop me off in the middle of the Caribbean."

"First off, luv, yer pretty noggin o' yers forget, I'm a bloody pirate, remember? An' besides, ye hardly look like ye can take care o' yerself, much less live with us, so do ye still think ye can live with a bunch o' scallywags? Not that I mind, o' course," he pointed at the rest of the crew and himself.

"He's right ye know. An' its terrible bad luck tah bring a woman on board," an old man in his mid forties commented as he went towards Jack. Buffy raised an eyebrow at that, and before she knew what she was doing, her mouth sent out an insult.

"If that's the case, why are _you _here then?" Buffy glared at him, waiting for a response. A petty response and a pretty low blow, she admits to herself, but it was the only one she could think of at that moment. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ana Maria and Jack, laughing out loud at her response. With a huff, he turned around and left, sending them an icy glare along the way. She faintly heard the old man muttering, "Shows how much those two are in my side."

"Who is the stereotypical ass anyway, Cappy?" Buffy asked annoyed. Jack stopped laughing at what she called him.

"The stereo-whatnot's name is Mr. Gibbs. An' it's Captain, not 'Cappy'. Ye still haven't answered me question yet, luv."

"Yes, I remember that you told me that you're a pirate," Buffy answered, playing dumb and said her reply in a bored tone. She started to look at her nails, displaying an act of bored-ness which made Jack annoyed.

"Not tha' one!" Sparrow exclaimed. "Tha' other one."

"And that'll be…?"

"Tha one that I asked ye!"

"I thought we were past this. I told you, I remembered."

"Don't play dumb with me, Summers. The question after tha' one," their yelling have now gathered everyone's attention, and were watching at the sidelines with amusement. Usually it was the person their captain talks to who gets annoyed with his added vocabulary plus the stalling if he wants to avoid answering, not the other way around. 'This could be fun,' Ana Maria thought with humor as she watched on.

"Which one, the first or the second?"

"Tha second one!"

"Aha! So that means you asked two questions, where as its only suppose to be one question at a time. So that clearly states, that **that** question is invalid to be answered! You set the rules, FOLLOW IT, " Buffy cried with triumph but didn't know why she was playing defensive, maybe it was the annoyed look that got on Jack's face that amused her to no end.

"Oi, just answer me bloody question, savvy?" in a flash he pointed his sword at her throat, pointing at it menacingly with such speed that it impressed Buffy herself.

'Great Buffy! You just had to annoy him, didn't ya?' Buffy mentally smacked her head.

* * *

A/N: Oooo, I feel a major fight scene comin' up! Anyway, I wanted to tell everybody who voted on making this story to be written:

**Cami, buffyfan363, spuffylover, zxx, aimielee,**

Thank you everybody. To all those people thinking that these aren't a lot, I don't care. It still got me into typing this, didn't I?


	2. Proving One's Self

Chapter Two, Proving One's Self

Buffy actually started to smirk at Jack's threat after a couple of moments. She shook her finger right in front of his face, as if he did something wrong. This confused the crew but mostly it was Jack who was puzzled at her reaction; although he kept his face void of his confusion. He kept his sword at her throat, close enough to scare anyone (or so he thought), but far enough that it didn't touch her skin.

"Now, now, no need to use weapons for this. Didn't your mother ever tell you, Cappy? Never play with sharp pointy things? You could poke someone's eye out with that sword of yours. And besides, if you wanted to 'dance', you could have just asked you know," Buffy quoted Spike before quickly dropping down in all fours and swiping him off his feet. Knowing that he wasn't going to go down easy, she leapt towards her duffel bag, knowing that she placed one of her swords in there just incase they met trouble in the beach. She tumbled over still clutching her bag, and started to buy time by running the opposite direction while ruffling in its contents.

"Yer gonna get it fer tha', darlin'," Jack growled menacingly as he stood up from his back after the moment of shock passed. Embarrassment completely filled him when he realized that he was just humiliated in front of his crew. "Ye'll be swimin' in Davy Jones' locker by tha time I'm through with ye!" 

"Damn it. Where is that? Eh, nope not this one," Buffy placed back one of her stakes away and started to ruffle more in her bag, while continuing to ignore every single threat Jack was making, making him more irritated. "Hey, I was looking for these, but now is not the time to gloat Buffy," she told herself and placed back her other pair of flip-flops. 

"Aha! Here 'tis!" she took out the sword that she packed, and drew it from her bag, leaving it lying on the floor once more. She handled the sword with such ease as if she had been taught how to all her life which marveled the crew. 

"I told you before Jackie. You get to try on that," Buffy's voice was mocking and childish, making her seem like an amateur with the sword. She held the weapon in ready position, with her left foot behind her right to balance her weight, and body relaxed while at the same time, anticipating an attack from her opponent. Jack was amazed at her form and the effortlessness of handling the sword such as herself like that; but revenge as well as teaching her a thing or two about messing with pirates made him continue on with his threat. 

"I don't hafta try, luv," with that he made a blow for her upper torso, but was met instead with a block. 

"Believe me Sparrow, you will," Buffy almost sneered at him as she started to make offense towards him, but it still had a slight challenge on it. She knew that she could make this man land on his ass, heck probably even kill him. But she wanted to see how good he really was, and knowing that if she gave all of her Slayer strength in one force, she wouldn't be able to. 

Each precise stroke, jab, and blow was met either by air or a block by the other. Jack is acting on experience and of what he has learned, while Buffy on the other hand has already let her Slayer instincts to take over her movements. 

The Slayer made a jab for Jack's torso, but the pirate leapt back, missing the tip of the blade by merely a few inches. Sparrow made a downward cut with his sword to the right, making Buffy loose her balance a bit as Jack's blow hit her blade. As she did, Jack saw the opportunity to do an uppercut on her left shoulder, but she twisted to her right as she got back her footing back. Buffy quickly did an uppercut on Sparrow's blade, making it swing upwards. Buffy grinned when it was Jack's turn to loose his footing as she swiftly made a downward cut on his left shoulder. 

Jack however, parried uneasily but the block was strong enough to stop and prevent any damage to his shoulder. Buffy's weight and some of her slayer strength was all on her sword, making Jack go back a bit as he tried to making his feet stay in one spot. 

Their eyes met a moment, and saw the other's burning with the same intensity only their foes have ever seen. It wasn't the flaming intensity of wanting to win their fight; it was the thrill of doing so, when it all comes down to brutal strength and past experiences. It was the excitement of a challenge that proves themselves of their skill against the other fighter. Buffy and Jack were lost in the other's orbs, but when the pirate moved back again, the connection was lost.

Jack grunted when he placed all of his efforts and his weight on his sword making Buffy falter back a couple of steps as he did. They both jumped back away from each other, both panting slightly with anticipation. Their eyes never left the other fighter as they planned their next strategy of winning the fight.

Sparrow marveled at her fighting skill, but he wasn't going to make a fool out of himself. He spotted something at the corner of his eye, and quickly rounded onto a rope which connected a large mast to its proper place and swiped his sword down, cutting it effectively. Grinning idiotically, he thought that the battle was won. But he thought wrong. 

Without actually looking towards to her back, Buffy knew that something was coming towards her, so she instinctively dropped again to all fours with a slight grunt, leaving her open and defenseless on every attack when she dropped her blade, getting it stuck on the wooded floor.

"The floor has already too many notches in it, luv. Why'd ye hafta add some more?" complained Jack as he got towards it. He made another blow towards her, angrier than before when he realized that he too also damaged a part of his beloved ship. 

She flipped backwards, and landed on the railing of the ship, almost making her fall backwards when she looked at what she was standing on. Jack's eyes sparkled with amusement when he saw her position. He made a blow towards her knees, making sure that it was part of the blade that will only bruise her and knock her over the Pearl when it hits her. Too bad he was wrong again. 

Buffy jumped and flipped over, successfully going over his head and capturing her sword once more by using her momentum. She ducked for the second time as the swinging pole came again. Using this as another momentary distraction, Jack made another upper cut on Buffy's right arm. But Buffy being the Slayer wasn't going down that easy. She literally ran up the pole and somersaulted backwards, leaving an already stunned Jack, well, stunned.

"How the hell did ye do tha?" 

"I'm Buffy Summers, Jack," she said cockily, mocking Jack's way of introducing himself a while back. Before Jack could answer, the pole swung again, only this time it hit both of them at the same time, making them land in the water with a loud splash. The crew snapped back from their daze, as they heard them crash into the sea. 

"What are ye waitin' for? Toss out tha rope, ye dimwits!" Ana Maria yelled at them, and soon a group of five pirates tossed out to where they saw them crash, waiting for the both of them to use it. The fighters soon came up for air, swaying their heads to move their wet hair from their faces. Buffy pulled her sword out of the water, secretly loving the way the sun's light glinted against the metal.

"Ain't letting go from this baby," Buffy commented lightly with a little laugh and then tossed the sword towards the ship, hearing it land in a thud.

"If tha' makes a single dent, yer gonna get me new wood," Jack grumbled but threw his sword over too, while swimming towards the rope. Buffy rolled her eyes at his new threat, but followed suit anyways. They were hauled up as soon as they grasped the rope, and landed on the deck. As Jack breathed laboriously from their recent battle, Buffy looked like she wasn't even winded from both the swim and their fight.

She was back on her feet before Jack was, the water from her wet hair dripping on the floor as it clung to her face. She tucked them behind her ears before looking at Jack again with a slightly flushed face from their little dip.

"So, does that answers your question?" Jack nodded lamely, still taking in how she fought. 

"How did ye learn how at fight like tha, luv?" asked Jack who was getting more curious and curious the more he got to know Buffy. His crew turned to look at the ever more interesting girl.

"Here and there. And besides, that was just a warm up," she said it in a tone that made them wonder if she really was telling a big fat lie. She smiled cheekily at their reaction, and picked up her duffel bag and asked them, "So uh, do you guys have any rooms I can go and change into, something not wet and clinging my form?" At her statement, all of the pirates except for Ana Maria looked her over, liking what they saw.

"Hey, hey, hey. Eyes are up here, people," Buffy pointed her finger at her face, once she saw them looking at her with looks making her shiver involuntarily.

"Ana Maria, take over the helm for now. And Gibbs, fix the damn pole," Jack exasperatedly sighed at the swinging pole.

"Aye, aye, Captain," Ana Maria ran towards the helm as Gibbs ordered a couple of his men to fix it. Jack turned back to Buffy who was looking at everything else with slight disinterest. 

"I will lead ye to me quarters, milady," Jack said with a mock bow. Buffy's attention got back to him. She didn't seem to be as amused as much as he was, so she just gave him a blank stare. Jack saw the look, and sighed with annoyance but quickly led her to his quarters.

"Who taught ye all o' those fancy twirls back there, luv?" Jack asked as they entered his room. "Ye couldn't 'ave possible done picked it up."

"One thing I don't like about your head, Jackie, is that brain of yours, doesn't seem to get that my name is Buffy. B-U-F-F-Y. Not luv, milady, darlin', or whatever the heck you Brits call girls except girl, and woman. And also women," Buffy replied with a snap as she attempted to steer away the topic about her. Jack raised his eyebrows at her demands.

"Tha way I see it _Buffy_, ye are in no position to demand anythin'."

"Whatever. Now go out. Needing to change needs no requirement of you," she placed her hands on her hips, glaring a bit when Jack still didn't leave.

"I think I'll stay, luv. Besides it is me own room," Jack bluntly pointed the fact at her, making her look around the room curiously. 

"It shows. Be a good pirate and turn around, or you will get a bruise on your tan face when I catch you peeking," Buffy warned him, giving him a harsher glare. 

"Whatever pleases you, milady," sneered Jack but he turned around anyways. Jack started to sing to himself, 'A Pirate's Life's for Me', his favorite song all times. The Slayer rolled her eyes at the words, but turned around the other ways and started performing the art of changing clothes. She picked up her black tank top, thanking the gods for the invention of the built-in bra, so she doesn't have to bear on wearing the top part of her wet bikini. But unfortunately, she didn't have dry underwear, and had to settle on wearing it with her cargo pants. Hearing her undress, Jack turned discreetly to look at her, only catching a glimpse of her smooth, tan, back, but turned back quickly as she was finished dressing. 

"Finished, luv?" Jack asked, ever politely. 

"Just a sec. Got one more thing to do," with that, she slightly jogged towards him. Jack curious at her sudden movements turned around, and heard aloud smack on his face making him flinch.

"What ye do that for, ye chit? I didn't deserve that," he lied but he knew that Buffy somehow caught him peeking. His hand was already on his cheek, checking as if the blow made him bleed. 

"Ye looked," Buffy simply said, imitating his pirate accent accurately, before heading back out.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys, really appreciate it. And, sorry for the technical troubles last time, you know, with me having to load the wrong chapter…sorry bout that. It all turned out well anyways, right? 


	3. The Song and The Drunken Slayer

Thanks for the much appreciated reviews! Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter Three, The Drunken Slayer

As Buffy got out of Jack's quarters, the crew started to give her compliments on how well she fought against Jack; even if it was their captain who she fought. The Slayer accepted them with a very eager smile when Jack came back, all dry and holding his bruised cheek with a cold wet rag. He climbed up to where the helm was, which was where Buffy was wiping her sword with a towel she found laying around the deck. The two ignored the other's presence, both wanting the other to give in and talk. After a long period of silence, Buffy finally got tired of it, so she decided to talk first.

"Okay, bear with me here, Cappy. Where exactly are we going, since I am going with your little escapade, might as well know where were heading right?" Buffy chipped as she started to tie up her hair in a messy-but- efficient enough ponytail after she was done with her sword. With an annoyed sighed at her, Jack explained everything about the treasure. 

"There's an island in Greece called Ithaki. From wha' I've 'eard, or rather shall we say, read, there's a mount o' treasure there, said to be protected by demons, and Gods from hell itself. So basically, luv, we're off to a treasure hunt, alrigh'?" Jack finished while taking the helm of the ship and looking at his unique compass and at the same time holding the rag at his bruised cheek.

"So what this whole trip is about, is you guys, getting all the treasure you want, and dumping it in your secret hideout somewhere, where it'll be staying while you guys die out of old age or something," Buffy was more interested at the 'protected by demons, and Gods from hell' part than the treasure itself, but her wish of keeping her identity as the Slayer kept her from asking more about it.

"Tha's what are pirates are for, mate," replied Jack who had spread his arms with great dramatization before turning back his attention to the helm. But Buffy wasn't finished yet.

"BUT, there is still that fact about the whole treasure is bound to have those demons, protecting the treasure. Are you even sure that when you even get to that island, you can still get out of it, with or without the treasure?" asked Buffy, who was already taking precautions on meeting exiled Gods, who are, if her mythology side in her was correct, in fact immortal. The demons she could probably take out, but probably the Gods might need more than her usual kick and punch.

"What? Scared 'bout tha little fairytales they talk 'bout, luv? Ye should know tha' they are just bunch of rubbish made by those who wan' tha treasure safe and sound in their keeping'," Jack brushed off the idea of encountering demons.

"For once I hope you're right, Sparrow," Buffy mumbled as she looked towards the sea, wondering what she'll do with the possible new threat.

"Wha' are ye doin', luv? If yer gonna stay 'ere for the joy ride, ye might as well be down there with tha crew. Ye sail with us, ye earn yer keep," Jack pointed at his men, doing their duties dutifully. Buffy looked at them with a frown as she saw a pirate do something with a knot that held the whole masts of the ship together.

"One problem, Cappy. I don't know anything about sailing a ship."

After sailing tirelessly and learning about it from Ana Maria, she was sent to a room with her mentor, and got to know her better.

"So where _do_ ye come from, Buffy?" Ana Maria asked her, her curiosity getting the better of her. Buffy's brow rose up, slightly taken back with the pirate's straight forwardness. She contemplated the whole prospect on telling Ana Maria about her Slayer gig. Though she didn't know the pirate long enough to trust her secret, it would be nice to have someone to talk to with the 'other side' of her. Contemplating with keeping or telling her secret, Buffy looked at the pirate warily.

"Would you believe me, even if I swore that it is the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" Buffy pointedly looked at her. Nodding slowly, Ana Maria sat down on her cot, her eyes never looking away from her.

"Okay. I guess it'll be nice to tell somebody who is going to keep it to herself so that the rest won't think of me as a loon?" another nod came, and Buffy started her story. 

She told her everything about where she came from, to what she is, and from demons, to her past plus a couple of edited truths. In the end, Ana Maria believed everything she have been told, after seeing her scar where Angel and the Master have bitten her, after she threw Buffy a dagger with all her might who caught it in mid-air with ease, after making her realize that all of what she said was the undeniable truth. 

Soon, it was Ana Maria who was once again called to take over the helm while Jack ate his dinner and while Gibbs relaxed at his off shift. Buffy was asked to eat her food with the captain, but declined after seeing the 'mucked-up-crud' and 'cafeteria surprise', as Buffy called it, and just brought with her a couple of the hard biscuit and a flask that was filled with fresh water. She went up to Ana Maria, picking up a long, thin, rope, ideal for a jumping rope along the way.

"Hey, Ann. Do you mind if I called you that by the way?" Buffy quirked after taking a reluctant bite out of the bread that Buffy later found out, was as hard as a rock. Seeing that the biscuit was as inedible as how the other food was unappetizing to eat, she let the bread fall down to the floor and brushed away the non-existent lingering crumbs on her pants.

"No, I do not. Just don't say with tha crew; wouldn't want tha big bulks o' fat callin' me tha'," said Ana Maria as she turned the helm right to left expertly. She saw the thin rope and asked what she needed it for. "Wha's that for anyway?"

"Exercise. The whole work thing didn't really tire me out, and I really need to blow off some steam if I wanna sleep like a babe. And besides, there's the fact that I sleep really late, and I usually do major ass kicking back at home at this un-timely hour. So, yeah, exercise," Buffy lifted the coil of rope and started to make a knot in the end of it, changing into a makeshift handle. "So when are we arriving to Tortillas?"

"It's Tortuga, Buffy. An' we'll be arriving there, some when later in tah'-morrow afternoon," Ana Maria stared at her weirdly as Buffy started to jump rope at moderate speed. The pirate shook her head at the weird antics but continued to sail and looked over the ship's position constantly.

"So, Ann. What does the usual pirate do in Tortillas?" asked Buffy, not really paying attention at Ana's correction or frequent glances. She felt her hair bouncing up and down as she jumped at a faster speed.

"Most o' us are gonna ge' drunk, steal from some other drunken scallywags, start fights. Tha usual. Ye?" she replied off-handedly. 

"Dunno. Don't wanna really get drunk; none of my experiences with the cursed alcohol went well. Last time I drank I turned one million B.C. Not really something I'd recommend. So my two choices are: going to a cemetery and wait for the pirate-slash-vamp baddies to come out and get dusted or go to somewhere not really populated and work on my tan," Buffy started to jump faster and faster, breaking out into small panting but still not missing a beat.

"Work on your tan?"

"Yeah, you know. Lay down on a secluded beach somewhere, only wearing a bikini and sun bathe," Buffy's speed started to slow down.

"Tha' I wouldn't recommend Buffy. Especially in Tortillas, I mean Tortuga," Ana scowled at her mistake when Buffy smirked as finally stopped jumping. "I need tah ge' Jack. It's his turn tah steer tha Pearl." With that she left Buffy looking at the same pole that hit her and Jack sending them to the waters with a silly grin.

"Yo Ho, Yo Ho, A Pirates Life's for Me!" sang Jack who just finished his favorite song. 'Who ever made this song is a bloody genius,' he chuckled to himself. He suddenly saw a shadow from the highest pole his Pearl has. Looking up, his eyes got bigger when he realized what the shadow was from.

"Summers! What tha bloody 'ell do ye think yer doin' up there?!" Jack shouted up at Buffy who was standing on her hands with complete balance on the large pole that held one of the masts. Complete balance that is before Jack surprised her with his yell and lost her control so suddenly that she wasn't able to catch herself.

"Holy crap!" Buffy said loudly enough for Sparrow to hear, and braced herself for the fall. Surprisingly enough, she didn't land on the hard wood she expected. Instead, she landed in Jack's arms that just saved her from a twenty-five feet fall.

"Ye know fo' a lass such as yerself, ye sure are light," Jack smirked after a few moments passed. He was looking at her with an intent gaze, complete with the raised eyebrow and the low tone at the blonde who has captured his attention with her eyes once more. His tone sent shivers down her spine and for that moment, Buffy forgot about Riley.

"Thanks. I do try to maintain my feminine figure," Buffy said in the same low tone. Then she was jolted with the memory of where she is. 'You are in love with Riley, Buffy!! You love him, not the person who is standing in front of you that is recognizably hot… Wait, no that's not where your thoughts are suppose to be heading. Argh!' her head screamed at her, making her suddenly defensive and leaping on to her feet. "And thanks for the saving me from getting major bruise on my ass, though I could've saved myself." She pointed out arrogantly to the pirate.

Jack was taken back at the loss of her warmth and weight in his arms, but recovered himself quickly. "Whatever ye say, luv. By tha way, what were ye doin' up there an' how tha hell did ye get there?" he pointed at where her finger was aiming, while taking a swig in his rum that suspiciously looked like it appeared from no where.

"Meditating and I climbed," she said simply. Buffy walked up to where she placed the flask and drank some from it. Jack raised his eyebrows at her, but Buffy clearly didn't want to talk anymore about her meditation, so he took another swig of his rum. He cringed a little when some of the trinkets in his hair smacked his still sore cheek.

"Ya, about that. So, uh, what were you singin' awhile ago?" Buffy attempted to lighten up the mood and to steer the attention away from her weird exercise. She thought for sure that nobody will notice her up there, but apparently Jack takes the duty of being the captain of his ship a bit too seriously. Thankfully Jack brightened at the mention of the song.

"Aye, 'A Pirates Life for Me'. A bloody great song, someone taught it tah me while I was drunk..."

"Why am I not surprised?" Buffy said with a sigh, but Jack didn't seem to notice that he was interrupted, so he continued on. "Here I'll teach ye tha words," he then started to sing. After he sang the first verse, he made Buffy try and singing it, in which she reluctantly tried. She made a couple of mistakes and refused to do more after she blushed as she heard her horrendous off-key singing voice. The pirate thought for a moment and then came up with an idea that the rum he was drinking will help her sing better.

"C'mon, luv. Just a sip. It'll let yer vocal tunes loosen up a bi'," Jack pleaded as she crossed her arms arrogantly.

        "Nuhuh. Last time I got drunk I turned into a caveman; cavewoman rather. Something I don't want to do again," Buffy narrowed her eyes and frowned at the sight of the brown flask. "And no matter how much you beg, I ain't drinkin'."

   **Fifteen Minutes Later…**

"Le's sing it again, luv!" Jack swayed dangerously towards Buffy who was giggling like a madwoman. 

"Lea' tha way then Cap…Cappper? Canteen? Cally? Ca…ca…Cappy!" Drunken Buffy looked extremely proud at finally getting the right word. She also started to slur her words like Jack always does, and started to laugh madly at just the simplest gesture or joke.

"Tha's Captain Jack tah ye missy!" Jack corrected her, causing Buffy to grin for no reason.

"YES! It's Captain Jack and his group of Seamen!" Buffy replied back with too much enthusiasm then started laughing once she realized that she just said 'seamen'.

"Wha's so funny? I thought we were supposed tah be singin'?"

Buffy somehow calmed herself through the alcohol and made a gesture with her hands, signaling that the singing had to start. "Alrighty then, Capitan!! 

"Yo ho yo ho, a pirates' life's for me!  
We pillage and plunder, we rifle and loot  
Drink up me hearties yo ho!  
We kidnap we ravage and don't give a hoot  
Drink up me hearties yo ho!  
"We extort and pilfer, we filch and we sack  
Drink up me hearties yo ho!  
Maraud and embezzle, and even highjack  
Drink up me hearties yo ho!  
Yo ho yo ho a pirates' life's for me!  
"We kindle and char, and inflame and ignite  
Drink up me hearties yo ho!  
We burn up a city, and are really a fright

Drink up me hearties yo ho!  
"We're rascals and scoundrels, and villains and knaves  
Drink up me hearties yo ho!  
Were villains and black sheep and REALLY bad eggs  
Drink up me hearties yo ho!  
We're beggars and blighters and ne'er do well cads  
Drink up me hearties yo ho!  
"Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dad  
Drink up me hearties yo ho  
Yo ho yo ho a pirates' life's for ME!!!!!!" there was a chorus of the two, Buffy singing still in off-key notes, while Sparrow continued to drink what's left of his rum between verses. Buffy sometimes stretched out a couple of verses, making it sound like it was somebody who takes the song about the pirates' life too critically. Both were standing up, both their arms on the others shoulder, with Buffy slightly having difficulty because of her size. The couple fell down on their bottoms at the last verse, laughing their heads off with alcoholic-mirth. Jack drank some more rum, in which Buffy got mad at.

"NO! Gimme tha'. I wants more o' this whatchamacall it an' good ol' Captain Jack has to share!!" Buffy tried to grab the rum bottle away from Jack's greedy hands as he started to chug down the liquor with much vigor. He in return blocked her prying hands from getting it by his arms without getting his mouth away from the flask. But the force of her attack made the rum spill a bit on his clothes, momentarily angering the pirate.

"I's rum Buffy and it is rightfully mine so I don' have tah give ye when I don' wanna. Alright, up ye go. Yer sleepin' in me cabin tonight. It'll be a lot easier to carry ye, ye mangy girl," Jack insulted her as he bent down to carry the Slayer, while she was struggling and was protesting about her pride.

"Nuhuh! Pu' me down ya jerk! I ain't mangy nor a girl!" 

Jack laughed out loud when Buffy just proclaimed that she wasn't a girl through her intoxicated brain but quickly became quiet when she started to struggle more, threatening them both to topple over and fall. Jack's grasp on her tightened, and didn't let go even when she started to beat his chest. 

"Bloody 'ell woman, stop movin'!" he growled under his breath, and she finally stopped squirming which surprised him. Jack looked down at her, finding that she had tucked her head under his chin, and was lightly snoring, showing signs of her being totally knocked out from the alcohol.

"Yer somethin' else, Buffy," said he with a slight shake of his head before heading towards his cabin.

* * *

A/N: Third chappy finally up! I didn't get to post it as fast as I hope it would, but I was researching some stuff for the actual villains and stuff. If you might recall, the big bad here are gods right, so I hafta borrow a couple of books in Greek mythology, cause it was either that, or steal Glory. Which I thought wasn't very original. 

Hope you guys like this chapter, my sis was cracking up when she read Buffy getting drunk. HEHEHEHE!!! Well, anyways, review, review!!!! And after you've done reviewing, review and read some more!


	4. Arrival at Tortuga and Peter the Vamp

Chapter Four, Arrival at Tortuga and Peter the Vamp

Buffy felt her head throb madly as she regained consciousness from her black-out. She groaned involuntarily as she remembered how she had acted last night. 'So much for high morals, Buff,' she thought to herself. The Slayer remembered almost everything from last night, and knew that Jack won't let the things she remembered doing last night away. The only thing that worried her most is what happened after she passed out. She suddenly touched her stomach, feeling her clothes still there, Buffy sighed with relief. She opened her eyes, scowling as the harsh sunlight met them, and closed her orbs back.

"I see yer finally awake," a voice commented as she heard the door opened and closed. "How's tha hangover?"

"Worse than I had before. And my tongue feels fuzzy and the world is going around," Buffy moaned and clutched her head and sat on the bed. 

"Anything ye remembered las' night, luv?" Jack teasingly asked her, a grin forming on his face.

"I think there was singing…I KNOW there was rum," Jack snickered at this but Buffy ignored it. "How long was I sleeping?"

"We're arriving at Tortuga in an' hour, so quite a lot. Here, drink this," Jack walked towards her and gave her a glass of cold water in which she drank in a large gulp. "Ye have got tah be tha only woman, including Ana Maria, I 'ave seen tha' could hold tha' much rum, and lasted this long without gagging it all up. Hell, most drinkers will be jealous with yer hold." 

Buffy silently thanked her Slayer stamina when he described most female drinkers. She smiled weakly at Sparrow and said, "Well, I guess that makes me 'not most drinkers', eh? And that's not a very pleasing image, Sparrow." 

"True, I guess. Anyway, I went down here to wake ye up. But seeing tha' ye 'ave, an' like I said, we're arriving at Tortuga in an hour, ye hafta be on tha deck in ten. There's water ova' there an' Ana Maria left a shirt fer ye," he pointed at a bowl where some clean water was found along with a pair of shirt that she knew would be a bit too big for her.

"What's the shirt for?"

"Well, as much as me and me crew _adore_ yer exposed skin luv, ye won't exactly be fittin' in tha crowd with tha' flimsy thing on," he pointed at her tank-top, making Buffy slightly angry when he called her clothes 'flimsy'. "An' would ye really fancy otha' pirate thinking of ye as a whore?" Buffy thoughtfully considered this.

"Point taken. Can you hand me my bag over there?" Buffy pointed to his right where she left her bag yesterday after changing. He grabbed the black bag and handed it over, storing the fact that it is heavier than it looks. Before he can ask what was in it, Buffy got out a hair brush and took out her ponytail, sending down golden strands on her shoulders and started brushing.

"Uh, Cappy? Can I ask you something," Buffy curiously asked after she made sure that she no longer has bed-hair. "Aye."

"Would you mind if I see the book you read about the Idiot treasure? I'm just curious about that's all," she added quickly as he gave her a suspicious glance. Jack was about to correct her with Ithaki but shook his head instead.

"I'll le' ye see it in the dock, savvy? So 'urry up and meet me there if yer still interested," he went upstairs, leaving Buffy to wash her face and to take the smell of rum off her mouth. After that was done, she placed on light make-up on herself, just barely to be noticed, but enough to highlight her features. She placed on the blouse, but didn't button it up. Instead, she tied the end to a knot, and rolled the sleeves up just below her eyebrow. Satisfied with her look, she grabbed a couple of stakes and a dagger, hid it in a couple of places in her clothes, and went out with a bright, cheeky smile.

By now, all of the men know of her and waved or greeted her good-morning. She found Jack in his usual place, examining her sword with great interest. His cheek still had the deep purple bruise she gave him yesterday, but it looks that it had stopped swelling by now. She greeted Ana Maria who was hoisting up the sails, and finally went over to Jack.

"Ye have a very interestin' sword 'ere, Buffy. Nothin' I've ever seen before," he twirled the blade and tested its weight curiously before handing it back to her.

"Could there be a possibility of this not coming around from here?" asked Buffy as she got out the sheath of the sword from her bag and placing it in on one of the loops on her pants hoping it wouldn't tear off. 

"Dunno. Could it?" Jack suddenly became interested at where the topic was going. He was still very much interested at where she came from, and how she got here. One doesn't simply just come out of a lightning, with clothes so different from what he has seen. 

Buffy, seeing his plan, went right-out defensive. She raised an eyebrow and replied cryptically, "There are many possibilities, Sparrow." She left him staring at her with a confused face as she ran towards Ana Maria to help her with the sails, completely forgetting about the book. 

They have finally arrived at the docks of Tortuga. Once the ship was docked, the men all got off from the Pearl, running in groups towards different directions as Jack ordered them to meet him back at the Pearl at dusk with provisions. Mainly rum. 

"So luv, have ye decided yet on wha' yer goin' tah do. We could have another go like las' night," Jack offered Buffy who followed him towards a bar called 'The Faithful Bride'. Buffy glared at him when he her to get drunk with him again.

"What? And have another hangover? I think I'll pass this one," replied Buffy as they passed a group of prostitutes.

"Jack! Is that you?" an eager British voice came behind them. They turned around and saw a girl running towards them with an eager face to match her voice.

"Mary Ann!" instead of being met by a hug like he thought an audible slap was heard, and Buffy smiled pitifully at his face when his face met hers as the force of the blow made him turned around. "I don't think I deserve tha'."

"But apparently she does," Buffy pointed at the Mary Ann who was now suddenly looking at her with jealousy even though she slapped the captain. 

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice clipped and eyes narrowed. Before she could say her name, Sparrow interrupted her with an invitation.

"Perhaps we can talk all of this over a drink in tha Bride, luv?" he seductively asked her. Mary's eyes darted from him to her, and finally replied, her voice sounded with forced exasperation.

"Fine. But she's coming too," Jack raised his hands as if surrendering his will, and followed her to the Bride. Buffy rolled her eyes at Jack's actions and more importantly at the girl who kept sending death glares at her whenever she can.

They stopped at a tavern, obviously filled with brawls, boozes, and prostitutes willing to sell themselves at every corner inside. Buffy wrinkled her sensitive nose at the smell, as the stench of sweat, urine, alcohol, blood, and more besides, hit her with a nauseating stench. Mary smirked at her reactions, and made sure that they got the dirtiest part of the bar. Jack in the meanwhile, grabbed a couple of mugs, filled with rum, and went towards them, swaying like he already drank the rum he carried.

"So, who _is_ she?" Mary asked impatiently, as if Buffy wasn't there at all. Irritated by her demeanor, Buffy scowled and spat out challengingly, "_She _is the one that can kick your sorry ass and can shove that attitude of yours in it if you don't quit it, Raggedy Ann."

"No need tah get ahead of yerself there. Buffy..," Jack started as he saw sparks of losing control from Buffy.

"BUFFY? Pfft. What kind of name is that?" Mary laughed at her name, which predictably made Buffy much more pissed off. But Jack interrupted them both before another fight progressed in the tavern when he saw Buffy's eyes, gleaming with despise and her fist clenching and unclenching warningly, trying to regain control. 

"_As_ I was saying, I need tah ge' some of the dialogue here translated to something I could read, savvy? We need more o' tha text in English, mostly 'cause it will probably tell us where tha treasure is," he handed her the book bound in leather. 

"Those are pretty big words for you, Cappy. Are you sure you know what they mean?" Buffy smirked, totally forgetting that Mary was there. 

"Tha's real funny Summers," Jack said dryly. "And yes, I do know tha meanin' o' those words."

"Then I've got another for you, Cappy, how come you can't do it? I don't speak, jumble letters," Buffy asked as she opened the book with great curiosity and a frown.

"I don't know, use yer head! Do wha's necessary. Yer in me crew now, Summers so like I said before, ye earn yer keep. An' besides, there should be some papers there tha' I presume are tha ones tha' are already translated. Try an' usin' it. Second, tha language in tha' is Greek. One o' me crew recognized it, bu' tha bloody git ran off, saying something about a box. Third, I can't do it 'cause I've got business to attend to," with that, he held Mary Ann closer to him, earning him a giggle from the whore and an annoyed glare from Buffy. "An' if ye don't mind me askin', what are ye going tah do here in Tortuga?" 

"Uh, I'll be seeing the hot-spots. By the way, where is the nearest cemetery?" Buffy looked eagerly outside, as night finally came. With a confused look, he gave out the directions to where the nearest graveyard was, and was left with Mary Ann who was already groping the pirate.

Buffy flipped open the book, sighing as she wished that Willow or Giles were here to help her translate it. This was not her area of expertise, and she knew it. She was more of the jump in the fight gal, not the research brigade. The Slayer finally reached her destination, immediately stretching out her senses for any possible threat and grabbing out her trusty stake from her pocket. An hour finally passed without encountering anyone that was going 'bump' in the night when she decided to leave. As she did, a vampire shoved her over, taking Buffy completely by surprise. She was knocked down, but regained herself from the shock and flipped him back. Buffy accidentally dropped the book on the ground but didn't pick it up.

"I was wondering when you guys would come. Haven't had a good dusting for awhile, you should do," she punched the vampire in the face, which in he fought back with a kick. With a grunt, Buffy made a roundhouse, and instead of fighting back once he realized that he couldn't win, he tried to explain himself.

"S-sorry, Slayer. Don't have time for getting 'dusted' for now. But I could make your time worth while or leave you alone dust free," the vampire suggested, his voice thick of the British accent. Buffy kicked his stomach, making him double over.

"Sorry, already taken. And besides place needs a good dusting," with a grunt, she made another roundhouse kick on his face, making him bust his lip. 

"I-I can give you information. On anything!" the vampire pleaded. Buffy almost laughed at the absurdity of it all. The vampire was on his knees, begging for pardon in exchange for any information. He was still in his game face, making it even more hilarious. 

"And here I thought I wasn't in Sunnydale," she murmured to herself when she realized this was almost kind of relationship she has with Spike ever since he gotten that chip stuck in his bleached head. He gives her info she gives him money and a free pass to being once more one of the undead. "Unless you have some on Ithaki, I'm not interested." Buffy sighed once more and was ready to deliver the stake through his undead heart before he started talking again.

"I-I heard some other vamps taking about that Island. It's in Greece right? Bloody hell, I can even talk the soddin' language," the demon begged once more, not ready to end his undead life. Buffy stopped her attack and looked at him suspiciously. She got out the book she was carrying and showed it to him.

"Can you translate this? Everything about it?" she pressed on. The vampire looked at it with great curiosity. "Can you?!"

"O-of course!"

"Then you're coming with me. What's your name anyway? Since you know, I will be interrogating you," Buffy said bluntly, having an almost 'Anya' moment. 

"The name's Peter."

They got back to the Faithful Bride. Buffy found Jack with a group of wenches and rum bottles that were around him. She rolled her eyes and cuffed Peter on the neck and walked towards the drunken captain. 

"Jack! Get your lazy ass off of that chair. I need to see you in the ship, pronto," Buffy pushed through the crowded of women, not even bothering to say her apologies. Jack eyed Peter, and then back at Buffy, as if trying to put two and two together. Another cocky grin came across his features, making everybody around him suspicious of his actions.

"Sorry luv. I don't like sharing girls in bed. Besides, I'm already surrounded with lovely women 'ere, why should I go to tha ship now?" a flash of anger came across Buffy's face and it stayed there. Her eyes narrowed and Peter gulped nervously at the angry passion that is coming off of her in waves.

"FYI, Lover Boy, I'm not interested at the offer and I don't have to even think at declining it, plus EWWWW. Two, this is about the treasure, so if you don't get your drunken ass up right now, your only Greek translator in a ten-mile radius would go, bye-bye before you can say 'sober'," she threatened. 

"You don't have the guts, Buffy," Jack glared at her hard as he forgot about the girls who started to run off as soon as they saw red on the blonde.

"Wanna bet on that Sherlock?" Buffy took out her sword and pointed at the blade at his heart, which in return, made Peter started to plead for his undead life once more. 

"N-now, y-you wouldn't wanna do that, Sl-," he started to stutter but was cut of by Buffy who shook him.

"SHUT IT!" Buffy interrupted him with a growl as soon as she realized on what he was going to call her. Although Jack was very much interested at what the scallywag was going to call her, he placed it back in his mind and looked once more at her, contemplating on the odds. He finally noticed that he isn't going to win this battle of heads and just gave up.

"Alright, luv, ye win. Just gimme a sec to finish me rum here," Jack raised up his mug at her, as if cheering her at her victory on the conversation.

"Fine. Like I said, I'll meet you at the ship," Buffy cuffed the vampire once more, and lead him to the ship.

"Were you really going to kill me?" Peter whimpered pathetically when they were well out of ear shot.

"Blades can't dust you, remember? And if I did, you would be right now," she whispered back and headed towards the Pearl.

A/N: That's for now everyone. Sorry for the very lateness of this chapter, I wasn't able to type very much, cause I was in the hospital, waiting for the newest addition to the family to come!!! WHEEEPPEEE! Well, anyway, I hope you like this chappy, and I apologize in advance if it takes me that long, or longer to update the next one. Reviews are very much of the good and ciao!


	5. Pandora's Box

**NEWSFLASH:** I completely congratulate the crew of Pirates of the Caribbean for their successful movie that reached up to 236 MILLION (!!) dollars in the box office; especially to the actors and the writers and the director who have done such a brilliant job on it! *Does the Snoopy dance* Well, anyways, just wanted to say that and here's the story: 

Chapter Five, Pandora's Box 

Buffy and Peter were the only once who were at the ship when they arrived. She pushed the vampire towards Jack's cabin and started to lay down the rules when they question him.

"Numero Uno, Pete, no mentions of me being a Slayer. You don't follow, and you'll find yourself fitting an ashtray," Peter audibly gulped, not liking the sound of it at all. Buffy really didn't mean sound so harsh, but she couldn't risk getting her identity found out by the crew sooner than she intended too.

"Sure, sure uh…. What's your name by the way?" 

"Just call me Buffy," her eyes daring him to make a comment about her name, which he didn't. "Second, try to avoid any topics that will concern demons and the underworld. Just tell us what you heard and start translating the book. Dunno really where Sparrow keeps his papers and pens, so I'll just have to ask him later."

"Sure thing, Sl- Buffy," he placed his curious gaze at the book and started to examine it. A sudden loud, singing, and raucous voice came outside the door, taking them both by surprise. Buffy swung it open, revealing Jack who was sashaying his way towards them while still drinking his rum greedily. 

"'Ello, luv. Not startin' without me I 'ope?" he raised his eyebrows once more, adding more meaning to his words than there's actually is. Ignoring his 'raising of the eyebrow', Buffy went straight to the point.

"Peter here knows a little bit about the Idiot Island, and can translate the book. By the way, do you even keep some paper here?" she asked as she started to rummage through his pile. Looking at Peter who was reading the Greek book with interest, Jack sat down and started to fire questions at him.

"So Peter, eh? Tell us wha' ye know 'bout tha island," Buffy finally stopped looking for any paper. Instead of sitting down on one of the chairs, she stood and looked at him intently.

"Well, the thing is, I over heard this group of va-people and they were talking something about Ithaki. Normally, I wouldn't have listened cause I think its impolite…," he trailed off, forgetting that morals didn't come in these situations.

'A vamp that has morals, that's a first,' Buffy chuckled to herself as she thought of every vampire being ever so polite, which made her snort out of amusement.

"Just get to tha point, savvy?" Jack rolled his eyes annoyingly when he heard Buffy snort. "R-right. Anyway, they said something about a girl named Syrinx and about this Box in that island."

"A Box? Wha' will this box be, boy?" Sparrow leaned forward as if he didn't want to miss any words. 

"They said it's called the 'Pandora's Box'. Being a scholar as I am, I have come across it during my studies a long time ago and recognized it for what it was. I found that it was a mere myth by the Greeks and against my professor's wishes, I studied it more. 

"The Greeks believed that at the beginning of time, Gaia, an ancient Goddess, created the Earth. She was also said to be the mother of all gods with Uranus as their father. Together, they sent out good to all things, from air to water and land to whatever comes to that. 

"Now, like everything, good has an opposite. Reminiscent of life is to death and night is to day. So they placed all of that evil into a box and gave it to the first woman, naturally called Pandora who was banished to Earth by Zeus, saying that she must never open it. And like the saying goes, 'curiosity killed the cat', she opened it, sending out plagues, death, diseases, and other things that was contained. But the one thing that stayed there is hope," before he can continue, Buffy asked him with a confused tone.

"But isn't hope like, one of the good?" frowning at her weird statement, Jack explained to Peter what she meant.

"She asked why hope is in tha box, when its supposed tah be good," he waved his hands, and Peter took this as a cue to explain. "An' why tha hell did this Zeus god banish Pandora?"

"She was banished because of her discovery of fire. Anyway, hope can also be evil. Think about it. Even at the worst situations, people can still 'hope' that all will be well at the end. And most times they to turn out like that. 

"But for the rest, it is no more that a fool's hope that they trust on, later turning out badly, and eventually the situations will just over take them, sending them to their deaths," he said this so theatrical, that they couldn't help shudder at his explanation.

"So tha's answered, who is this Syrinx ye told us 'bout?" Jack bluntly pointed out, breaking the uncomfortable silence that Peter has dropped on them. 

"All I heard that she was some sort of their leader, and that she has found the box, which is impossible for like I said, it is only a mere myth. But if she has found it and she opens Pandora's Box, all hell will break loose… quite literally," Peter looked at the Slayer seriously. Buffy took this new revelation as a serious threat, and was now ever more anxious to go to that island. She didn't need to get the look Peter gave her to take it seriously. Even though there was a huge chance that the vampire in front of her was lying just to save his own hide, she was still going to the island either way, so it'll be better to come prepared.

"An' this book?" Jack ignored the look that got onto Buffy's face, plus Peter's opinion about Pandora's Box, and asked about the book. Peter flipped it open and started to read the translated paragraph first.

"The translation says that there's treasure in the island of Ithaki, the island where Syrinx is supposed to be," he read the rest of the book, finishing it in fifteen minutes because of its size. "And the rest just says almost the same things I've heard. The 'Box of Death' which I presume is the same as Pandora's Box is located there. And it just all fits with translated ones on exiled Gods saying that they are protecting the treasure," he paused for a minute before asking. "Can I go now?"

After swearing his secrecy on never telling anyone about what he heard or where he had been, Peter left the boat with such haste, that he was quickly dusted when he accidentally ran into a pile of wooden crates, effectively turning him into a pile of dust. Not seeing this peculiar and very idiotic scene, Jack went towards Buffy who was on the deck, looking out at the sea. Joining her, Jack found out that the pale light of the full moon, made her look so innocent, yet it brought out something of great strength no one can resist to respect.

"Beautiful, ain't it?" Buffy finally spoke as she stared off to the shining stars that the calm sea reflected. The soft breeze played with her hair, getting slightly tangled.

"I know," Jack smirked as Buffy turned to look at him, and found out that he was looking at her. She blushed at the comment and inhaled the sea breeze that came towards them, pushing back the smell that came off of Tortuga and went back to staring at the peaceful waves that lapped at the side of the Pearl. 

"Do you think it's true? Whatever Peter said about the island?" Buffy looked at him. Her voice demanding to know the answer, but wasn't harsh. Jack sighed, knowing that now is not a good time to make another sarcastic remark.

"I've 'eard a lo' o' nonsense 'bout treasures like this in me time, luv. And most of tha times, its jus' loads o' rubbish," replied Jack off-handedly. 

"And what about the other times?" Buffy asked him curiously. He told her the story about the Aztec gold coins and Barbossa. Jack explained about the curse and how they turn into living corpse when the light of the full moon touches their skin. He was surprised that Buffy believed him, unlike most people who will just throw the ridiculousness of his story out of their heads and never talk about it again.

"Well I guess anything can happen. Tell me Sparrow, did you believe in those curses and the monsters that they said were under your bed when you were just a little boy before all of that happened? Now, can you really tell me that there isn't going to be a Pandora's Box, that there isn't going to be some exiled Gods that are protecting the treasure you want to find after that Curse?" Buffy pressed on.

"Tha answer to tha first question luv, is tha' yes I did, an' I was jus' a little lad, bu' I grew over it. Two, no I can't tell ye that there isn't going to be any o' those things ye said before, cause like ye said, anything can happen," satisfied with the answer she got, Buffy said goodnight and started her walk towards her cabin. Looking at where she has gone to, Jack took a swig from his bottle of rum, and planned on waiting for the rest of the crew to come with the goods.

A/N: Okay, to all those people who think this is short, sorry 'bout that. But I do hope that it answered some of your questions, and at the same time arose some also. Thanks for the review last time guys, it was very, very, very much appreciated. Look out for the next update!


	6. The Assasin Vamps and A Choice Given

Chapter Six, The Assassin Vampires and A Choice Given

* * *

As Buffy turned and headed for the cabin she is currently sharing with Ana Maria, a sudden low growl captured both hers and Jack's attention. Their heads snapped towards where the sound came from, and found out that it came from a couple of people who's attires can be mistaken them for a buccaneer. Neither Buffy or Jack have seen the couple before. But according to Buffy's buzzing Slayer senses, they're are no ordinary people that they are seeing. The bumpiness on their forehead was enough to show her that fact.

"Slayer, we've come to kill you. You and your darling little friend know too much about the Box. Milady wouldn't be very pleased with this, oh no," a vampire said in a mocking tone, earning him a very annoyed scowl and a growl from a pissed off Slayer.

"Slayer? Now luv, I thought ye've ne'er been 'ere before," Jack confusedly asked her, when the vampire called her that. "And what's with all o' tha ..face? Birth defects, eh?" he teased them, evidently missing their glowing yellow eyes that darted towards him. 

"You're next pirate! And hold your cursed tongue behind that foul mouth of yours!" another threatened Jack, who in return raised his hands in defeat with a bit of a pout; sarcasm evident through his actions. But his mood quickly changed when he realized that _they_ were the ones who were trespassing in _his_ ship. 

"'Ey! Yer tha ones who's in me boat, ye scallywags! So I wouldn't think it'll be wise fer ye to insult tha captain o' this ship, savvy?" he threatened him, but the vampires just gave him the brush-off, infuriating him even more. Ignoring Jack for now, Buffy turned her attention at the soon-to-be-dust undead vamps.

"Jeez. You know how lame that gets? Have the thought and meaning of 'originality' ever crossed you guys' minds? I mean, hello? 'We've come to kill you'?," she said this last part by making an almost identical accent to the vamp who said those words. "A girl can get bored with those lame threats, you know," as she told them about originality, one of the vamps took out a wicked looking dagger, its blade reflecting the moon's light making it much more malicious than ever. 

"Uh, Buffy? I don't think these nice gentlemen would like tah 'ave a chat wi' ye 'bout bein' unique," Jack whispered as he walked towards her. He kept his guard up, even if he had taken down much more and meaner looking men and have lived to tell the tale. Somehow these men gave out the vibes that gave his intuition a bit of a kick on the defensive side. Before the he could react on touching the hilt of his blade, the weird looking men decided to launch themselves at Buffy and Jack, starting their predictable fight. 

Jack was forced to do a hand-to-hand combat with his opponent because of the fact that he hasn't been able to reach his weapon. He was doing really well under the circumstances, he thought. Knowing every single creak, rope, wood, and pole of the Black Pearl is giving him a great advantage on beating his foe. 

Jack grabbed a rope, and dislodged his opponent's weapon by throwing the hard knot at the end at his hand. The vampire growled with fury, but kept attacking the pirate. Jack swung his fists hard and fast. There wasn't any formalities, or fancy techniques of movements on his arms but they still effectively landed on its target and protected him from blows meant for his chest. His movements were just fists and whatever he can get his hands on, and that is what is making this particular brawl thrilling that his other ones. 

Jack suddenly felt a kick on his stomach, making him double over and having the perfect chance for the vampire to haul him up and throw him at one of the poles. Bending down and clutching his now sore stomach, he got a perfect view on how Buffy was fighting, but the vampire blocked his view. The vampire clutched his shirt and lifted him up, while he pressed Jack's back at the pole, leaving him trying to gasp some air as his opponent's fists were now against his neck.

"Are ye sure ye wouldn't want this cleared over a nice cuppa?" Sparrow gasped and cheekily smiled, while he looked down at him. His response from him was another growl, in which quickly turned into a grunt and then falling down; leaving Jack to drop off from the height he was pushed upon. He suddenly saw Buffy standing up, her hands on her waist and giving him a smirk along with a raised eyebrow. He saw the guy unconscious with a dark bruise appearing at the side of his face.

"You know in some countries, people consider that as 'being a weasel'," Buffy handed out her hand to him, helping him stand up.

"An' ye know, in some cases, tha' can be tha difference between dead an' alive," Jack made up his excuse as he grabbed her hand. 

Something suddenly happened so quick that he just barely saw it coming. The person Buffy was fighting suddenly regain consciousness from the blow he received earlier, and came towards Buffy so fast that even she didn't see it coming. Domivan, the vampire she fought, still had the dagger he carried, and quickly stabbed the weapon in Buffy's back. The Slayer's shoulders arched back, her face was written with surprise and confusion rather than pain. She looked down with a small whimper, and just saw the tip of the blade retract from her flesh. 

"That was my only top!" Buffy wailed with anger. She turned around with a surge of energy, and punched his face. The pain she was carrying was bearable but excruciating, and Buffy went down on her knees, and with the last of her efforts, grabbed the nearest wood and threw it with a deadly aim, turning Domivan into dust as his heart came in contact with the wood. But that was all she was able to do. The blade thankfully didn't hit any vital organs, but it was enough to knock her unconscious for the night. 

Jack's eyes flared with anger as he saw the wound that appeared after the blade retracted. He was left astounded that Buffy could have still been able to fight with that kind of injury, but was more flabbergasted at what happened after Buffy jammed the wooden stick into the person's heart. His trance quickly finished as he saw Buffy fall down on her knees and saw the other person he fought a while ago, get up, but Jack noticed that he was still in a daze. Getting a hunch from Buffy's display awhile ago, Jack got the same wood Buffy used, and staked the other person accurately in the chest. After he retracted the stake, his opponent also turned into dust as the wind picked up and blew him away.

"Well, tha's interesting'," he looked down at Buffy, and saw a pool of blood that was already coming out of her. "An' yer gonna 'ave some explanin' tah do, luv." With that, he carried Buffy into his room and took out some gauze he kept for these reasons.

          "HEY! Watch it buster!" Jack nearly flew ten feet in the air when Buffy suddenly yelled at him. He had started to clean her wound about fifteen minutes ago, and all the while she was out cold even when he placed her on his bed. Just when he placed on some alcohol, naming-ly rum for he couldn't find anything that would be better, Buffy suddenly jumped back alive and startled him with her yell.

"Didn't take ye fer a screamer, luv," Jack said this slyly, after he took big gulps of air to calm his racing heart down. He pointed out his comment by pretending to clean out something in his ear with his pinky. He placed a torn cloth in his mouth, while his hands applied pressure to the wound, making Buffy flinch from discomfort.

"You're a pig, Sparrow," Buffy paused for a minute to take all what happened before in again. "How bad is it?"

"Depends on who ye askin'," Jack replied back. She flinched again, biting out the whimper that was threatening to come out as Jack applied some more alcohol. She raised herself up by using her elbows to support her weight, giving her more of a clear view of what Jack was doing. Buffy looked at the bottle at where the alcohol came from, and got angry as she read the brand. "You're placing in RUM?!"

"It's no' like I 'ave a choice, pet. There was some pressin' matters on tha line, naming one of 'em is yer life," Jack defended his motives and favorite beverage before going back to wrapping her wound with the torn cloth. 

"Yes, I get that part. But why rum?" Buffy groaned as she remembered what the drink caused her to do only last night. Jack didn't answer that question because he was so tied up at the recent upturns of events. Like the fact that those men they fought quickly turned into dust after they killed them, and that Buffy isn't dead yet with her kind of wound. Buffy looked at him when she realized that he wasn't answering. She knew that with the question she asked was bound to have a smart-ass reply. Jack's face looked like he was concentrating intently at dressing up her wound, but Buffy knew that his mind was thinking about what happened awhile ago.

"Jack?" she asked, finally capturing his attention. "Wha' was tha' all 'bout, Buffy? Tha whole dustin' after we killed 'em bit?"

"You mean those evil dudes? Um…birth defects?" Buffy wanted and needed to play defensive. Even though she did tell who and what she is to Ana Maria, she knew that she could trust the Spanish pirate. But Jack is in another matter. 

True that Jack hasn't said or acted anyway that would have make Buffy think twice about staying in the Black Pearl, but from what she had heard about Jack from Ana Maria, she did think about where she would be placed when she revealed the whole new world of vampires and apocalypse in every year to a person who's only goal is to get as much gold from the Caribbean as possible.

"Don't gimme tha bull, _Slayer._ An' wha' tha 'ell does tha' mean anyhow? Slayer of wha? People? Cows? There won't be any 'scapes fer ye this time, Buffy. Ye'll be comin' clean once an' fer all," Jack suddenly got pissed off at not having his answers answered. He was so used to being on top of things, knowing what his comrades or his opponents don't before they do. But the whole people turning into dust just screwed up everything he thought he knew about the world.

"And this is coming from a pirate who has _never_ had come clean in any form of matter," Buffy raised her eyebrow keeping her voice even. As much as she was surprised on seeing Jack like this was a bit unnerving, she needed to keep it cool. She knew that if she doesn't, a fight might break out, and she was in no condition to put up a good fight with her kind of wound.

"Tha's not tha point, Buffy! I need some questions tha need answerin' an' yer not leavin' this boat or cabin 'til I get 'em!" Jack finally stood up and started to pace around the room. Buffy knew by now that she won't be able to leave the room without answering some edited truths. And God knows that if she resist, Jack may be forced to get his answers from her by force and she also knows that she won't be able to give out a good fight in her condition. Her wound is surprisingly taking a toll on her, and it still hurts like heck even with her Slayer healing ability.

"I know I won't. But there are some questions that can't and won't be answered by me. There's a lot in this world you don't know about, Sparrow. Are you sure you want most of your questions answered, even if it means that it'll change your life forever?" Buffy gave him neither she nor her friends a choice they never received. She was staring at him intently when he suddenly stopped pacing and looked at her. With a simple nod, Buffy braced her throat for the long explanation.

* * *

A/N: Sorry guys, gotta break it off here. Sorry about the great lateness of this chapter, and hope that you guys still review. *Hopin', hopin', hopin'*. Anyways, enough of that. I wanted to do something fun with these author notes by the way.

Starting of now, I wanna pose up a trivia game. Topics for the first couple of chapters are Buffy and/or Pirates of course, and I'd also be delighted if somebody sends in a question they wanna put up. Doesn't have to be those people who answered the trivia; you guys have a choice if you wanna answer. 

Answer at least four questions right and the first eight lucky winners will have their name posted up in bold letters on the next chapter plus the answer to the last chapter's question. Please, **MAIL IT TO ME!** You guys might not want your answers copied by someone else by looking at the review section now would you?

Simply title your mail with 'Answers' and send it to hobbes288@aol.com. Also please continue on sending in a review on the review thingy in the site instead of in the mail, cause hehe, let's just say I need it that way, savvy? Well here goes:

1. Write the first three verses of Willow's 'Will-be-Done' spell.

2. In what episode did Dawn first appear?

3. How many arrows were shot through Spike during the Thanksgiving episode?

4. Who were the two girls in Tortuga who slapped Jack in the movie?

5. What did Jack describe his Black Pearl while he and Elizabeth were stranded on the uncharted island?

Remember everyone! Mail in your answers to me and send in your reviews by pressing the purple box down there! Special thanks to everyone who have been faithfully reviewing, and to everyone who _has_. 


	7. Revelations

First things first, I am still celebrating the fact that my story had reached up to fifty reviews so far, and doesn't have any bad comments 'bout it! Whoopee! 

Second, like I said before I'm gonna right the top eight who had managed to answer enough questions right from the trivia thing from the last chapter. But alas! No one managed to get enough of 'em right! Only Cassie-bear01 was close but not enough. But, oh well. I guess the questions were kinda hard. I'll try to ease down the hard factor, righty? 

Oh, you guys wonderin' what the answers were? Here 'tis then:

1. Write down the first three verses of Willow's Will-be-Done spell:

Harken Ye elements,

I summon you now,

Land, Sea, Fire and Wind

2. In what episode did Dawn first appear?

Buffy vs. Dracula, the very same episode my story started with. SWEET! 

3. How many arrows shot through Spike during the Thanksgiving episode?

It was about four to five arrows that got through the vampire.

4. Who were the two girls in Tortuga who slapped Jack in the movie?

It's Giselle and Scarlet. True that Ana Maria also slapped Jack at the shores of Tortuga, but that is if you're being literal. Funny scene though…

5. What did Jack describe his Black Pearl while he and Elizabeth were stranded on the uncharted island?

"But what the Pearl is…is freedom."

Oh, and yeah, if you were wondering on how to pronounce the name of the Big Bad in this piece its sounds like this: _Sire-inks_. It's a pretty funny way to pronounce that name if you ask me. Now on with the story.

Chapter Seven, Revelations

          "I know I won't. But there are some questions that can't and won't be answered by me. There are a lot of things you don't know about this world, Sparrow. Are you sure you want most of you questions answered even if it means changing your world forever?" Buffy gave him neither she nor her friends a choice never had. She was staring at him intently when he suddenly stopped pacing and looked at her. With a simple nod, Buffy braced her throat for the long explanation.

"Into every generation, a Slayer is born. She alone will have the strength and the skill to kill the vampires and whatever hell chokes out on this world and prevent the swell of their numbers. She is the Slayer.

"What you saw back there Jackie is the undead. Vamps, vampires, one of the things that actually goes 'bump' in the night. They will bask in the glory of having to beat a Slayer. As you might have known by now, me is the current Slayer, the current Slayer is I. That raps up your first question, what's next?" Buffy sighed, and landed back down the bed, her head on one of Jack's pillow. She stared at the ceiling while she waited for Jack's question and unconsciously started to count each wood crack at the ceiling.

"Where did ye come from?" Jack inquiringly asked. There were a lot of questions zooming around his noggin, so he just fished one out and asked it. Besides, he had been meaning to ask that for a long time now, why not ask it when you have the opportunity, he mentally asked himself.

With a sigh, Buffy knew it'd be useless not to tell him, so she started to explain what time period she came from. "Sunnydale, California. Found in the America and won't be like I know it in about four centuries from now. So basically, I'm from the future. What's next?"

"What ye said 'fore. Ye know that there was a possibility tha' tha' Syrinx lass an' tha' bloody Box of Pandora's are real. Is tha' why ye asked all o' tha questions?"

"I asked those questions Jack to see if you were, open-minded enough to accept the fact that there are were-wolves, witches, demons, and things that came straight out from hell out there. Believe me Sparrow when I say that some people will even burn you at cross for telling _and_ proving that there are such things out there," Buffy shuddered at the memory when Hansel and Gretel took a little trip in hell-y ol' Sunnydale and messing up with their parent's brain. "So what's next to the check-list, Captain?"

"Why didn't ye tell me all o' this 'fore? Me pirate feelin's are 'urt ye know, seemingly tha' ye don't trust me 'nough," there was mocking tone of hurt evident in his voice. Buffy rolled her eyes and almost snorted, completely getting his point even though she didn't have to look at the way Jack placed his hand over his chest as if he _was_ hurt.

"Oh yeah, and say what? 'Hey Jack, mind if I still join you in your little escapade when there is still that huge chance that we are encountering those exiled gods and such like what it said in the book. Plus based on what Peter said, all hell _is_ gonna break loose if that Singing-Girl opens Panda's Box. So basically, a brand new apocalypse is on our way and I just want to come because I need to save the world again. So when are we leaving?' Tch, I wish it was that easy," Jack didn't answer quite as fast when Buffy asked him for the next question. When he finally answered, he looked at her with eyes that were showing great curiosity. 

"So, there will be all tha' hell breakin' an' earth bein' plagued by demons if we don't stop Syrinx then?" 

"Of course there will, Sparrow!" Buffy turned at him, annoyed that he hasn't seen the obvious yet. She sighed again and rested her head back to the pillow when she saw the perfectly placed mask of no emotions in Jack's face. "I'm not asking you to help me fight this Singing-Girl or to help save the world. Hell, I've been doing it seen I was fifteen and I'll do it again if I have to. I just need to get there. I could probably hitch a boat here or something."

Buffy's voice was full of disappointment and Jack noticed that she had suddenly begun to fiddle with her thumbs in the middle of her outburst. Her voice was so full of uncertainty that Jack couldn't help but smirk when she turned to him.

"Who said we weren't fightin' pet? I still 'ave tha' treasure tah ge' don' I?" as arrogant as his reason was, Buffy couldn't help but smile at what he said. But a sullen face came as soon as her smile did. She propped her elbows back up to support her weight so Jack could see how serious she is about his decision. 

"Jack, do you understand everything that you're about to promise yourself to? You do know that...," but Jack who was now suddenly in front of her, placed one of his fingers on her lips silencing her abruptly. 

"Shh, luv, I already said tha' we are. An' besides, wha' good is a pirate's life we don't get a few rough an' tumbles along tha waves? Now 'ush up. We need ye up an' about as soon as possible. Ye still 'ave yer fair share of workload ye know," Jack said this lightly; assuring her that he was only joking. But there was something in his eyes that told her that he was also serious about it. 'But what part?' she wondered to herself. She shook her musings away and stared back at his brown eyes that was tinted with a bit of mischief and excitement on a new challenge.

With a reassuring smile, Buffy replied, "Don't ya worry 'bout little young me. Accelerated healing comes with the whole Slayer deal. Be up and about in five days tops."

"Ye confident 'bout tha', luv?"

"As confident as me thinking you will never turn down rum."

"Tha' much, eh?"

"Sure am." 

"So wha' should I tell tha crew?" Jack asked her. He wasn't sure if she wanted the rest to know, but he also knows that his crew deserves to know what they were getting themselves into.

"You can tell them what's fit about the island and demons. But, can you not tell them 'bout me being a hell of a lot stronger than they are and me being the Slayer an' all? Men do have that tendency on having their big egos and pride hurt when a girl like me is stronger. Plus with Gibbs on the loose and muttering his head off about bad luck, he'll have a heart attack when he learns about me. And besides, Ana Maria already knows. Just ask her not to tell anyone else," Buffy pleaded him and gave him her best pout, making his hesitancy go away in an instant. Jack sighed with defeat. 

"'Lright, pet. I guess wha' yer sayin' is true. Bu' how come ye told Ana Maria 'bout all of tha'? She's a bloody scallywag right the rest of us are too ye know," a pout came to Jack's face that made Buffy almost laugh and forget about her wound.

"Like I said before Jackie, I really didn't know where you stand after she told me all about you."

"An' wha' kind o' stuff woul' tha' be, luv?" Jack raised his eyebrows suggestively, but she didn't take the bait that was obviously dangling from its hook.

"Only that you always get slapped by girls every time you go to Tortuga, and that your unpredictable. All of which I saw myself," Buffy smiled innocently and batted her eyelashes at the glare she received. "Oh don't give me that look, Cappy. You know that's true."

"I know, but…ne'er mind. Bloody women," Jack finally stood up and left the room without a second glance and closed the door behind him.

"G'night, Jack," Buffy muttered even though he wasn't here to hear it and laid back down the bed, and tried to get her lack of sleep.

A/N: Ooh, seventh chappy finally up. Hope you like the whole confession bit. T'was kinda hard on placing on the main facts. Hopefully I gave enough information, but not enough as if Buffy is talking to the Scoobies.

Anyways, I decided for the trivia game to just give your answer whichever the way you guys like. Through my mail or the review thing, whatever. It reaches to me anyway 'round. Well, here they are:

1. Who led the mutiny against Jack?

2. What are the two names of William's father? 

3. Name one of the things that were read on his crimes list when Jack was about to be hanged.

4. Which of this was the name of the singing demon the Scooby Gang met in 'Once More w/ Feeling': Dancer, Singer, Sweet, and S'klorath

5. What's the title of the episode when Spike told Buffy how he killed those two Slayers? Was it: Lover's Walk, Fool for Love, or Triangle?

So, yeah. Answer me back once you've gotten the answers, or if you think you've gotten the answers. Sure the award is small, but hey, your name is still posted up there, right???? Oh and thanks for the great reviews and especially the reviewers who has kept me entertained by reading their opinions of my story. Big 'yay' for you, reviewers! Ye alls made my day! Or months, which ever way you think 'bout it…


	8. Musings

A/N: Hullo everybody! Well, enough chitchat. I'll post up the names of those who got enough trivia questions right to be in this 'top eight list' thing. I congratulate:

**Wbulldogs, Cassiebear-01, Slytherin Groupie, Midnight Splash, mikla, **and** Adjective-girl**

Not a lot but hey! T'was better than last time, right?

Answers for the last chapter's trivia questions are:

1. Who led the mutiny against Jack? 

Barbossa did!

2.What's Will Turner's Father's name? *and yes kiddos, it has to be both of them*

It's William Turner and Bootstrap Bill.

3. List one of the crimes that were said on his list when Jack was about to be hanged? 

There are a lot of those but the main ones are: impersonating a cleric, a priest, and a Navy soldier or something like that.

4. What's the name of the singing demon the Scoobies met in Once More W/ Feeling? 

The singing demon was called Sweet. Pretty appropriate, don't you think?

5. What's the title of the episode when Spike told Buffy how he killed those two Slayers? 

It's called Fool for Love.

Nifty! Um, yeah want to thanks those who reviewed so far, and gave creative reviews which I loved by the way and hoping you like this chappy as well as the others so enjoy!

Chapter 8 Musings

Jack closed the door behind him and headed back to his usual position; at the helm of his Black Pearl. He sat down on a near by stool, knowing full well that it was useless to just stand around and trying to soak in everything Buffy told him. He lazily got out a half-full bottle of rum from his secret stash and started to drink the liquor.

'Everything makes sense now,' he mused. The Curse, mysterious disappearances he has heard from his good friend Will, and of course all of the strange occurrences in Tortuga or other places for that matter. He took another swig and sighed as his thoughts carried him to the person to reveal all of this.

_"...Hell, I've been fighting this since I was fifteen and I'll do it again if I have to...' _

True he was surprised at this new news, who wouldn't? He wondered if she regretted on, what did she say it was? Called? His thoughts turned to that dark shadow in her hazel eyes had when he looked into them a while ago. It took away that childish merriment and the youthful chipper away from her eyes and was replaced with that look of the old who have seen and fought things most couldn't describe. One who has suffered pains and losses through wars and death. Only now it didn't come from an aged man. Or woman.

Jack grunted annoyingly as he was interrupted from his thoughts by the loss of his favored drink. Looking around, he found none in both of his secret stashes and started to head back to the busy life of Tortuga. As he walked across the deck of his boat, he came across the place where their fight held.

Little pools of blood that came from Buffy's wound glistened against the floor of the Black Pearl while the vampire's dust just covered them with their ashes. His gaze quickly turned to the dagger that still had some stains from Buffy's injury and a sudden flicker of green ran across the blade. Furrowing his brow, Jack bent down to pick it up and examined the dagger. He angled the weapon this way and that trying to catch the moon's light to see what caused it to flicker. Try as he might, he couldn't get the blade to replay its peculiar display a while ago, so Jack just shrugged but placed the arsenal at a safe place in case they will need it later. He continued towards the busy life of Tortuga while Buffy tries to sleep on.

"Goodnight, Jack," Buffy muttered even though he wasn't there to hear it. With a tired sigh, she dropped her head back to the pillow and stared back again at the wooden ceiling. She closed her eyes trying to forget the mischievous chocolate eyes that still burned in her mind. She couldn't forget his arrogant yet well chosen reply a while ago. Even if he's just going for the treasure, Buffy snorted to herself.

She turned to her side and looked at the pale silver moon outside. The Slayer turned her thoughts to home but was unconsciously tracing Jack's trail on her wound when he cleaned it a while ago. She smiled softly as her memories suddenly and somehow traced back to the roguish pirate. His way of handling things were a bit unorthodox but hey, it gets the job done. True he makes a bit of dilly-dallies, but perhaps it was only a way to distract his enemies? 

Suddenly catching her train of thoughts, Buffy mentally slapped her head and tried once more on steering her thoughts from anything that has to do with Jack, the Black Pearl, dagger, chocolate eyes, rum, calloused hands, pirate talk, swagger, eye liner, gold teeth, good pair of arms, nice ass…'Damn,' she cursed at herself when she realized that she was listing things that were more than necessary for her needs. With a huff Buffy forced herself to think once more of home until she got to sleep. 

Dawn came and so did the rest of the crew, with them they carried provisions they know they need for the trip. 

"Alright men! Hoist up tha sails, tie up tha ropes, bring me tha' horizon. But therw will be more than treasure fer us when we ge' there mates," Jack's enthusiastic voice now changed into a graver note. Seriousness came along with some news that was none to be taken lightly. "Ye alls 'member when dear ol' Dave came runnin' off when he read bout tha treasure, righty?" a serious of nods and murmurs of agreement came from the crew until Jack continued on. He explained everything Buffy asked of him and surprise along with pride came to him when they all agreed with much more enthusiasm than before on going to the island. Before he knew it, they were already a couple of leagues away from Tortuga and he was already having his hair swept by the wind that picked up.

**Below in Jack's cabin…**

Buffy smiled unknowingly to herself as she dreamt on.

_She was walking down an aisle, wearing what seemed to be a flowing wedding gown. All around her were pillars covered with lilacs, orchids, and petals of crimson red roses that highlighted the stained glass windows. Up ahead she saw the one man that gave her such joy and love yet pain that was almost twice as much. But her thoughts of this quickly went away with each step he took towards him. He turned to look at her with the smile that always made her melt, and in return, Buffy looked at Angel like he was the only one in the room._ _With a slightly shaky smile, Buffy stepped up to the platform where he was standing on and half listened to the priest who was closing their vows._

_"And do you, Buffy Summers, take Angelus O' Conner as your beloved husband-," the priest began when Buffy turned sharply at him._

_"Angelus?" she asked abruptly, her own words ringing to her ears._

_"Of course. Isn't he who you created?" the priest asked as if she has done something great and did not realize that she has even done it._

_"Of course she did, didn't you, lover?" Buffy turned to Angel who is now Angelus who looked at her with his vamp face now out. Angelus was staring at her with cold malicious eyes and a grin that froze every bone in her body. _

_Before she could even utter a word or even a harsh intake of breath, Angelus growled with anticipation and reached out his hand to grab her neck. In a blink of an eye, Angelus bit into her neck, drawing her blood and relishing every drop. She whimpered from the pain that came, and she suddenly stood awake looking into the worried eyes of someone._

"Are ye alright, luv? I came tah check on ye and ye where almost killin' yerself by tha looks of yer struggling' Ba' dream?" Jack asked, his voice filled with concern. 

Buffy drew her hands and found them shaking uncontrollably and sweating just as much. With all the force she could muster at that time, she forcibly wiped them on her thighs and tried to calm herself down. A sudden sharp pain from her recent wound and the scar on her neck brought her back from her thoughts. She ignored the tingling pain that was speedily going away and forced her voice to be steady. "Y-yes I'm fine though it's not like I haven't had a bad dream before," she smiled and joked compulsorily. She flinched when her wound twitched uncomfortably under the linen, making her already forced joke more pathetic.

Her hands were still shaking but wasn't as strongly and Jack somehow knew that he won't be able to open her up more. But he wanted to help her get that it was only a dream by the way she was almost hyperventilating. So he did the only thing he thought of at that moment. Jack placed his hands over hers and looked into her eyes knowingly and with reassurance. 'Oh God, I'm turning into a bloody ponce,' he insulted himself. But the look of appreciation that was in Buffy's face somehow made his thumb rub circles on her hand comfortingly.

"Ye'll be fine pet. Now go back tah sleep if ye can. Ye still go' tha proclamation tah fulfill," joked Jack lightly.

"And if I don't?" Buffy countered, her voice testing him yet it still had the air of friendliness.

"Then we'll settle it with a rum contest, won't we?" Jack smiled brightly that made Buffy forget her nightmare and laugh lightly. 

Smiling at the fact that he made her smile, Jack awkwardly pats her shoulder and drew his other hand away from hers a bit reluctantly.

"Well like I said, ge' back tah sleep, pet. Ana Maria will be bringing yer food down 'ere an' I'll check on ye come early afternoon, savvy?"

"Savvy," Buffy replied, rubbing her hands after the loss of the warmth. The captain and stood up and headed for the door when Buffy reached out and captured his attention. "T-thanks, Jack. For the whole 'waking me up thing'," she added when he saw the look of confusion on his face. 

"No problem, luv. Bu' yer gonna hafta clean ou' tha little mess ye did there las' night," Buffy gave him her best pout she could muster again, and made her lower lip jut out a bit more when Jack told her about her new chore. And by the looks of it, it was having the desired effect on Jack. "Aww come on Jack. You would really make an injured woman work?" Buffy fluttered her eyelashes a bit flirtatiously as Jack began to fall for her act. He was about to say that he'll do it himself when he caught himself and gave her a glare with an audible huff. 

"Bloody women," he muttered and stormed out of his own room, leaving Buffy laughing at the way he caught himself. 

A/N: Whoohoo! Eight chapter finally up! One thing I was worried about though. Did I make Sparrow I bit too, uh, not himself? And by that I mean, a bit of like a love sick poet. So did I? If I did, please tell me A.S.A.P. and I'm gonna revise the whole thing to make it fix with his persona, kay? 

So, has anyone seen the new Angel season? Gotta tell ya, I'm gonna luv Spike here more than in Buffy! If you guys are a fan of Buffy or Angel and want to get some major spoiler-age, go to: www.spoiledrotten.tvheaven.com, that's where I've been keeping up to date. 

Fav. Spike moment already in the spoilers was when Angel entered his office and Spike was sitting in his chair. Inevitably, Angel gets all possessive and says "Get off my chair," natural comeback to Spike who has already made himself comfortable is: "Make me." Talk about serious piss off in Angel's temper. LOL! 

Anywayz peeps, I can guarantee it right now that it will take me a long time to update the next chapter cause I'm gonna try to update my other story up to eight chapters. And still be able to have good reviews on it. 

So yeah, bit of a long time. When I do finish updating it to eight chapters, expect to see me write a bit slower cause I'm trying this new organized theme where I update my stories at the same time and see how it works out. Time consuming for me yes, but it'll give some of you impatient people something to read on, righty? 

Now for the trivia questions you must answer!

1. What is the title of the first episode in Buffy?

2. How many watchers did Buffy have?

3. In all technicalities, who killed Glory?

4. Who was the first human (not the ship!!!) to appear in the Pirates of the Caribbean?

5. Who was the last human character to appear in the movie?

To those who want to help this author: I need suggestions for Buffy's nightmares cause there's gonna be more. And that here there is just a spoiler for the story. But I really do need it so just send your ideas in by my mail or through the review, whichever one you prefer. 

Another one is if you guys have some suggestions for the Trivia thing cause I'm running out of ideas here! Send in your question and answer through mail or review box thing plus the answer. If you don't want anyone reading the answer, I suggest to mail it to hobbes288@aol.com where I'll be receiving it.

Please try and make your questions decent and answer-able for most people. Topics can go from Buffy's sister show Angel, to popular movies such as Lord of the Rings, Matrix, Pirates of the Caribbean, and heck! It can even go into popular books from the Harry Potter series to other books you think is popular. Names of the people who sent it in will be of course, mentioned and so will the suggestions for the nightmare stuff. 

And I'll be leaving you here folks and meet ya for about a couple of weeks to a couple of months. And here I am, wanting to apologize in advance for this not updating ness, k? Now run along now and review!!!


	9. Gaining On Us

**Author's Notes (MUST READ the paragraph with the *): **Sorry for the late chapter guys, just found out that my muse has left me on my Seven Years Later after racking my brain for a chapter and that planning a prequel for that story will definitely be postponed. Plus the fact that I wanted to update my other story, Slayers and the Witches and came up with nothing, are one of a few reasons why I haven't been able to update as much as you or I wanted to. 

But as my thoughts and luck (I think) has it, I will be placing my full attention on Pandora's Box from now until it is finished, hopefully this will not come at all too soon. Yippee all! 

Anywayz, I think it's safe to say that Slayers and the Witches will definitely be on hold, sorry all! Can't do two things at the same bloody time, either that or you'll hafta wait a _really long_ time for another update in this story if you want me to continue that story on…..your pick. And um the prequel for Seven Years Later is still in construction, but I won't be able to type in it as much as I would like. Thanks however for the wonderful reviews, keep them coming. They are one of the reasons why I'm continuing this story and postponing the rest. 

*****Also, the request for trivia questions and for the nightmares has apparently gone unnoticed since suggestions haven't been sent. Shame on you! You want your named being mention and ideas being here? This is perfect for you! But may I remind you that they both have to be appropriate or it won't be posted up here. Your answer should be also in the trivia along with the questions, (if you ARE planning to submit ANY) and sent to the review box thing down below OR to hobbes288@aol.com if you don't want anybody reading the answers.

Now, time to recognize the folks that knows Pirates of the Caribbean and Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Great congratulations to:

**daeth****, Slayerq, rogue-angel82, mikla, quiet-one123145, **and to **animechickie**for successfully having at least 4 out of 5 correct answers in the trivia.

Now, onto the new chapter and hope you guys very much like!

Chapter 9, Gaining On Us

Buffy laid there awake, staring into nothingness once she has realized that going back to sleep was hopeless. Minutes ticked and countless seconds passed by in her head and she was definitely bored as hell. Sure a couple of the crew members were sent down occasionally to check up on her, but she really couldn't make a lasting conversation since they either simply opened the door and looked if every thing was all right, or they had to get back on the deck quickly after they just started talking to her.

Yup, life couldn't be anymore boring. Buffy tried to go back to sleep numerous times, concentrating at the sound of the lapping waves against the Black Pearl or the memories of Sunnydale, but the image of Angelus biting her neck kept popping out in her head when she was in the brink of going to sleep until finally she just gave up trying. It wasn't an easy feat to try and sleep after dreaming about your ex-boyfriend biting you in the middle of your wedding, she thought unhappily.

Buffy was aching to do something; anything that would keep her occupied. She scanned Jack's quarters for any book that she could read, but only found parchments of maps and the book that contained about information about Ithaki which didn't do much since she couldn't read Greek. The Slayer suddenly found herself looking in disgust once she realized how Jack's room looked like.

Bottles of rum that were empty or still full rolled on the floor due to the rocking motion of the Black Pearl and used candles that were down to its wicks and unusable wax were still around the room, giving the place a pathetic look. Piles of torn and ragged bed sheets piled up in the corner of the room while a broken closet door hinge kept on closing and opening with an irritating squeak. The windows were smudged with grease and dirt, only letting a few strands of light pass through the almost ancient looking glass to lighten up the room. 

With a sigh, Buffy made her way towards the closet and closed it, stopping the annoying sound finally. She glanced at the room once more as she contemplated in her head if it was even worth cleaning the room just to pass her time. But giving her situation, cleaning the room was better than lying around like one of those beer-bellied, couch potato, old geezers who do nothing but watch a rerun of the last year's football game with corn chips surrounding their unwashed mouths. 

And so, Buffy took out the most decent looking clean rag and started to rub the glass vigorously, taking away the dirt and grime from the windows. She did the same thing to the other little glass squares that made up the windows, brightening up the room more and more as she cleaned each one. As she cleaned, Buffy found a latch that will actually let the salt air get into the room and provide some ventilation in the stuffed room. The sudden breeze of the Caribbean air gave her a momentary bliss, making her realize that the sea was a breath-taking part of the world she never got to know because of her calling.

The slayer shook her head and went back to work, humming a pop tune while she cleaned up the place. It was finally until mid-noon when she got a visitor that she could actually talked to.

"Wake up, ye lazy Slayer!" Ana Maria suddenly busted in the room with a playful smirk, carrying a wooden tray of Buffy's cafeteria food. When the pirate entered the room, she was expecting the same old look Jack's room always had, but the actual clean windows and the straightened up things along with the missing presence of the useless bottles of rum gave her a momentary shock. Ana Maria found Buffy balancing a clean empty bottle of rum on her forehead.

"Lazy says you, but cleanliness plus boredness says I," Buffy replied to her with a bit of a smirk as well as she took off the bottle from her forehead. "So, are ya planning to check me and then run along on the deck like the others did?"

Ana Maria was still staring in shock at what she has done to the place, making Buffy chuckle and raise her left eyebrow. "Bit of a breather, isn't it?"

"Aye, 'tis is. Haven't seen this room this clean before. Jack ne'er really uses this room I'd wager. Always up on the helm or out doin' one o' his crazy antics an' ideas. Great captain, Jack is. Although he's a bit daft on tha head, don't get me wrong," Ana Maria tapped her forehead to mock Jack a little bit, making Buffy laugh at the pirate's description of Jack. Ana Maria walked over to Buffy and placed the tray of food over the table that you can actually recognize as a French design. Probably stole it from one o' our plunders, Ana Maria thought with a smirk.

"So what _does_ our beloved Capt'n use this: 'now-clean' quarters for anyways?" Buffy asked her curiously as she looked over the tray of food. She was happy to find that Ana Maria placed some edible fruit and actually soft bread on the tray. The Slayer didn't even bother to look at the pile of 'mucked-up-crud' in the bowl.

"Mostly he uses this room if he has some hango'ers or a pleasure-able company he's taken up to tha Pearl," Ana Maria answered nonchalantly. Buffy's eyes bugged out and snorted, almost chocking on the piece of grape she happily took off from her plate once she's realized where she is sitting and what she just cleaned for the past two hours.

"You mean….oh damn…," Buffy managed to stutter when the grape finally passed her throat and stood up frantically making Ana Maria chuckle at what her reactions were at what she has realized. "That was so under the ratings of not being close to funny. 

"Man," Buffy whined, irritated at what she just touched, smelled, cleaned, and slept on. "I just cleaned what? A decade's worth of dirt and…and…stuff, and there is not even one little bit of return. Well, I guess getting me a ride to apocalypse-ville might be one, but still." She ranted on.

"So Judgment Day is really happenin' then?" asked Ana Maria, taking advantage at the mention of the apocalypse. Buffy's face turned from annoyance, to a solemn expression she used when she's facing a fact she really doesn't want to face.

"An unfortunate answer of yes. God," she sighed as she took a seat on a chair. "This will be my what? Fifth apocalypse already? You'd think by now I would have gotten used to the fact that trouble will always call me whenever I go, but this, this is different. This is a whole lot different. Timely different even."

"Aye, many things are like tha' Buffy. One day ye think ye know what's tah come, who ye are, wha' everything is suppose tah be…But here ye are, livin' proof tha' there are otha things out there tha' not many a people know 'bout….Frightens the shit outta me actually…," Ana Maria droned off as if she was recalling a past memory. Buffy looked at her with confusion but before Buffy could ask her why, the door swung open, revealing the captain finally.

"Wha tha bloody 'ell did ye do to me quarters?" Jack half-squeaked and half-shouted, his voice almost frightened at what his room looks like now. Buffy glared at him, as if taking insult of his question.

"I cleaned it, washed it, and made it look good dearie ol' Jack. One of the results of me getting bored and having this as a room. Don't ever do it again," Buffy snapped at him a bit playfully, but Jack didn't take any notice to her. Even if he did, he didn't show it. He took a good look around, and his eyes got big once he realized what were missing.

"Tha rum! Why's tha rum gone? Don't tell me ye gone all 'Lizabeth on me now, Summers and threw me bottles o' rum in a bloody bonfire," Jack asked her, face cringing at what her possible answer will be. His hands were together as if he was praying to the Gods and his voice was in a pleading tone. 

"I couldn't even make a bonfire even I wanted to," Buffy rolled her eyes. "Your bottles that _actually _have rum in them are in that closet over there while the ones that are empty are in that huge tub right next to that desk. And who's this 'Lizabeth gal anyway?" Buffy asked them both. Jack ignored her and went to the closet and sure enough, half empty to full bottles of rum of almost every shaped bottle were stacked neatly; wine style. He sighed happily when he saw the stack.

"`Lizabeth is this lass we met 'bout a year 'go, per say. Last I 'eard she's married to William Turner. Son of a man I'm proud I once knew. Eunuch though," Jack replied finally while he got out a couple of bottles of rum and offered one to Ana Maria. When the female pirate refused, Jack pointed the bottle to Buffy who just glared at the bottle so Jack just shrugged and sat down at an opposite chair.

"Who, the man or this William?" Buffy asked in confusion once he sat down. "What the hell is eunuch anyway?"

"Poncey ol' Will's tha eunuch. An' I bloody well know tha' Bootstrap's too good tah be like tha'," Jack drank a couple mouth-full of the liquor after he replied.

"That answers one question, not the other…," Buffy trailed off, but she noticed that Jack blanched at the mention of what a 'eunuch' is, so she turned to Ana Maria who was smirking at Jack's uneasiness. "Ann?"

"A eunuch…is a man, whose manhood got cut off," Ana Maria explained to her making a cutting motion with her middle and index finger. 

"It's unnatural I tell ye. But somehow, the French thinks so otha-wise..," Jack intervened. (A/N: To any people, who think that that is an insult and that I am being prejudistic towards the French race, please think so other-wise. I have no intention of being it that way. I just wanted it to be a silly comment from Jack since he does kinda say it in the deleted scenes of Pirates of the Caribbean; The Curse of the Black Pearl DVD. I hope that nobody, _nobody_, gets insulted by this and that this author's note is taken seriously. I'm not a prejudistic person. I respect the French actually; inventors of mayonnaise and parley…... Anyways, getting back on track.)

Jack kept quiet when Ana Maria glared at him for interrupting her. "Anyways, I doubt ol' William is a eunuch…he loves his bonny lass too damn much tah le' his opportunity get away, if ye get me drift."

"Oh….so the 'bonny lass' is this 'Lizabeth gal, right?" 

"Aye."

"So where are they now?"

"I believe their off in their honeymoon. Somewhere in Nassau Port I think. Dunno why they chose tha' place, they 'ave a British Navy even a low like meself scallywag would be disgraced of," Jack pondered, but shrugged again as he took another sip from his bottle. A long pause came after that, with only the lapping sounds of the waves around the Black Pearl as a continuous sound.

"So Summers, how be yer wound?" Sparrow finally broke the silence. A loud bang of the door interrupted Buffy's reply. Their heads snapped to the intruder, and saw that it was James, one of the pirates that were supposed to be up on the deck setting up the sails.

"Captn' …she's gainin'…on ….us," James panted heavily from the fast sprint he just made. Jack stood up quickly, alarmed at the news.

"Who's gaining on' us, boy? Tell me who?" Jack asked him, his voice somewhat steady at the prospect of who the ship was. But the answer only made him smirk and get into full 'Captain' mode.

"`Tis tha Dauntless, Captn'. `Tis tha Dauntless."

A/N: Heheh…gotta admit, not my best chapter. Spending the first part talking about Jack's room and then some silly stuff might be a bit annoying for you guys, but please understand I wanted to end it in a cliff hanger and still have enough storyline to move it on without just bombing it completely at you guys plus I wanted to make this chapter sort of a comic relief kind of thing, hopefully it worked. Reviews and thoughts on this are still welcome!!!!

Trivia Questions:

What kind of trinkets were in Jack's hair? (Coins, beads, dice, or silver cubes) 

2. Who was the third person to appear in the movie?

3. What were Jack's final words to Elizabeth in the end of the movie?

4. How did Spike become corporeal again?

5. Where did Angel say Buffy was last?

There you go guys….the trivia questions. Answer them, mail 'em, get 'em right.

Want to thank these people by the way:

Catlimere= hopefully you liked this chapter too, but I'm really glad that you liked 'Musings'. It was really fun to write it. About the green flicker that Jack saw…you'll find it out when they get to Ithaki. Hint though: it's the reason why Buffy's dagger wound hurt when she woke up. Thanks for telling me that Jack's persona didn't change when I wrote it. That part was hard since I wanted Jack to have that sincerity but not overload it with too much emotion that it would make him…not himself. But like you said it was fine and I wouldn't have to edit the chapter. Yippee!

dhrachth= I know what you mean. It's really quite annoying when authors and writers alike just write a relationship with characters without relating them to each other. Where's the connection? The troubles? The twists? No relationship is ever perfect so those kinds of shippers are almost unrealistic. And I do too, I love romance (but not those sugar fluffed ones *shudders*) opposed to like you said 'bed hopping'.

Elita = you gotta love the snoopy dance once you see it. Thanks for your compliments and I will add lots and lots more. Probably a sequel or two depending on how the story goes and chapters!

Lady Phoenix Slytherin= like I said in the author's note, apologies for not being able to update soon. Am hoping that I will and faster!

Mikla= Glad you thought that this was a good chapter. I liked this chapter too and hopefully you'll like this as well 

redcristal= unfortunately, I wasn't able to update soon. Hopefully I'll be able to in the next chapters though!

Rood-Roosje= *blushes* thank you so much for reviewing. Really am glad that someone thinks that this IS a well written story. I do try my best on writing them, but I'm not really that good though. And no, I will never ever abandon this fic. Unless I suddenly died *knocks on wood* then we'll see.

Slayerq= appreciate the fact that I made a reader enjoy my story. A lot more compliments like this and my ego will go wacky. Haha..wacky. I'm still not sure about the sequel. It really depends on how this story goes and ends. So stick around!

.......... = thanks very much! There are at least ten Pirates crossover out there, and I'm really pleased that you'd find this one the best. You'll see J/B vibes but no fluff as of yet.

And to anyone else out there who had reviewed or just answered the Trivia Questions, I'm still happy since you cared enough to send it. Merry Christmas YO!

PreCarIouS*pErsOnaTa

~A.K.A. Erin~


	10. Intervention of Thoughts

 And the winners are…: Athene Saile, PuNKyCoWGiRL (angels_ange89@yaho.com), dogspikelover11, Aeryn3, and Ladybug Jess. Thank you so much for submitting your questions! 

These are the real answers to the questions by the way:

1. What kind of trinkets was in Jack's hair? (Coins, beads, dice, or silver cubes) 

- If you have looked closely at Jack's hair in the scene on Tortuga, it would have been beads, look closely again at some different scenes like the one when they were suck on that island, and you would have seen dice. Weird eh?

2. Who was the third person to appear in the movie?

-It was…Lt. Norrington or plain Norrington if you want.

3. What were Jack's final words to Elizabeth in the end of the movie?

- "Oh and Elizabeth, it would have never have worked between us. I'm sorry" or somewhere in the lines of that.

4. How did Spike become corporeal again?

- Someone has sent him a mail package and with being incorporeal and all, Harmony opened it, and the package made a shiny flash then voila! Corporeal Spike all the way.

5. Where did Angel said Buffy was last?

- Somewhere in Europe

Love the reviews guys! Keep 'em comin'! Oh and yeah, note that there won't be a lot of Jack or Buffy or heck even the Black Pearl in this chapter since I wanted it to be kind of like a chapter based on Norrington's thoughts since I think many writers think of him as a pompous Brit but his character, if looked at closely, can be almost be one of those characters that I call 'two-faced'. Why I called it that, is still a mystery to me but I know that you and I must have encountered or read characters/ people that's kinda in the side of being snobbish or to even being 'punk-ish' but there's that reason or trait that kinda dulls that personality a bit, if you get my drift. 

If you don't, just read on and send your thoughts and hopefully you'll understand later on what I am saying.

Chapter 10, Intervention of Thoughts

"Tis tha Dauntless, Captn'! Tis tha Dauntless!"

"The who-less?" Buffy asked them all, confused at what they were talking about. She suddenly felt left out of the conversation when Jack got that feral grin on his face.

"Get every abled body up tha deck, lad. Rouse up Gibbs an' tell him tah get' tha coordinates of tha Dauntless an' how fast it's goin'. This is a long awaited catch fer ol' Norrington. We wouldn't wanna disappoint them if we're goin' too fast now do we?" Jack ordered James with a mysterious grin.

"Aye, sir," James replied with a puzzled nod and ran out the room as fast as his legs can carry him. Ana Maria stood up from the bed, hands on her hips and face demanding to know his actions. Buffy was about to ask him what the 'Dauntless' was or who it is again when Ana Maria interrupted her.

"Wha' are ye plannin' tah do, Jack? Ye know as well as I do tha' tha' Norrington bloke hates every blood of a pirate with a bloody passion. Wha' tha hell do ye think he'll do whe' he gets his bloody hand on tha Black Pearl; tha 'last real threat to tha Caribbean'?" Ana Maria mockingly quoted him as she glared at him fiercely. She already can see the wheels in his head turning in a frightening speed and she wants to stop it if it gets a bit over board.

"He's not gonna do tha' Ana," he replied casually when he was getting out a new bottle of rum out from the cabinet Buffy stored before. Buffy looked from one pirate to the other, completely giving them irritated looks as they ignored her.

"An' wha' makes ye think tha'? The Dauntless has one o' tha best armory tha British Navy have! Yeh know tha' betta than any o' tha crew!"

"Lets say tha' I have a matter of leverage Norrington might want to know," with that, he swayed out of the room, leaving Ana Maria and Buffy angry at how cryptic the conversation was.

"Tha' Jack! He'll ge' us killed one day with tha' crazy head of his!" Ana Maria grumbled angrily under her breath. She shook her head and opened up the bottle that Jack drank from before and took a generous gulp and wiped her lips after she was done.

"Uh, Ann what was that all about?" Buffy asked her as Ana Maria stared at her as if she had suddenly grown two heads. "You know, about the part of me not knowing what you guys were talking about? Mind if you fill in the blanks for me?" 

**At the Dauntless…**

Norrington snapped back his telescope and called Gillete to where he stood while he continued to look at the Black Pearl. "Gillete, what do you think about the speed the Black Pearl is going?" he handed his telescope to the newly promoted captain, who looked into the spyglass and couldn't believe what he saw.

"They've taken their sails down, sir! Tis a peculiar move, even for a pirate ship. They know as much as their hairs on their grimed back what the Royal Crown does to pirates," Gillete stated confusedly at the commodore. Norrington clucked his tongue at the sight of the Black Pearl and shook his head as he thought about what Jack is doing. 

"So it would seem. I wonder what that Sparrow has in mind. Nevertheless, order the crew to raise up every sails we have to come onto full speed. Load the cannons with every available fire power this ship has," he looked at Gillete. "I wouldn't want the Pearl to miss its appointment with Davy Jones locker," Gillete nodded and turned to leave but was stopped by Norrington. "Oh and Gillete, make sure that the Black Pearl is in the bottom of the Caribbean during our capture of Captain Sparrow and his crew. We've played this 'catch-the-pirate' game for far too long. Is that understood?" With another final nod, Gillete went to carry out his orders. Norrington stared at the Pearl one last time before going back to his quarters to think over his plans of attack.

James Norrington sighed as he closed the wooden doors that led to his quarters and walked over to his desk with numerous maps all over it. He picked it up one by one, examining each and every parchment but found them not as interesting as before when they've seen that tiny black dot on the horizon, telling them that they're goal was nearer than ever. Norrington walked over to another table, filled with some strong drinks he seldom touched and took out a bottle of the strongest alcohol he could find and poured it into a short glass. He swirled the amber liquid while he thought over the past year.

They've been in hot pursuit of the Black Pearl. A year and they haven't as much seen a glimpse of this pirate ship, which of course infuriated the Royal Navy more and more. Sure they've heard about plunders and attacks on countless towns and ports made by the Pearl and its crew, but when they finally arrived at the scene, they were always left with the remains of the raid. 

Frightened citizens, destroyed property, wounded soldiers, and angry politicians were the blended group that always greeted them. It angered the British crown at the attacks and the loss of precious material at each raid the Black Pearl has made. And when word reached to England what Norrington did to the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow's escape, it nearly doubled their anger. They would have kicked him out of the Navy if it wasn't for his past years of capturing the numerous pirates that they withheld their punishment. So they merely threatened to demote him but this threat was overruled by the Governor at Port Royal and several other governors. It was ironic at how it was Elizabeth Swann's father who saved him. No, make that Elizabeth Turner's father.

Norrington shook his head and took a sip from his glass when his thoughts turned to Elizabeth. His liking and admiration for her has dulled away but not completely. He still flinches inwardly when he meets the Turners at the market or at some party he's been invited in. Tension was still felt between him and Will, but Norrington refuses to make a big deal about it. William Turner is a fine lad, even Norrington knows it; admits it even. But the rejection from Elizabeth still makes some unwanted emotions to rise whenever he sees them. So James turned his attention to the one person who he thinks started all of this.

Jack Sparrow. His very name annoyed Norrington like no pirate has ever done before. The cockiness and touch of craziness in him was like a façade of a feint act to hide that of what even Norrington can't name. It was almost a mash of madness and brilliance that gets everyone every time when they fall for that mask of cockiness, and consequences are huge surprises if you fall for the act completely. One of many reasons why the British crown knows and thinks that this pirate has to be captured for everyone's safety and benefit. 

Why Norrington has even let Sparrow and his crew get a day's head start away from Port Royal was still a mystery to even him. Back then, he thought he knew very well what he was getting everyone into, but now, the thoughts of his very own thoughts that day is a blur to him now. He knows that Sparrow was the reason for his loss with Elizabeth that day, but is he? Is Sparrow really the reason for all of this? No, as much as Norrington wants to deny it, it couldn't have been the crazy pirate who's the cause of all of this. He has seen that look of adoration on Elizabeth's face whenever she sees Will or even mention of the blacksmith's name, but Norrington's love for her pushed those thoughts aside, far back into his memories until something forces it to come out. And even then, Norrington knew this wasn't wise. Those thoughts would have left him in a heaving mess if it had stayed long enough there.

And even IF Elizabeth had chosen to marry him, she wouldn't have been happy. She might look like it, but he knows that her heart belonged to the blacksmith. Norrington didn't want to be the reason of Elizabeth's feint act of happiness, albeit she _had_ chosen to agree to his proposal. Her agreement was an act of desperation to save Will's life, to save the one person she liked, possibly even love and Norrington didn't want that kind of union with her. He'd rather have her to be with Will than him having Elizabeth as a wife and being happy and not her. He did not want to be that selfish fool whose happiness comes first.

And as much as Norrington wanted to blame somebody for this unwanted feelings, he knows that it would be useless. To blame it on Will, will just show sign of jealousy and untruthfulness he doesn't want to admit even to himself. To blame it on Sparrow will just be of no use since he was just a lunatic brilliant fool who surprisingly enough, were one of the people who showed Elizabeth's true feelings. If it wasn't for Sparrow, Norrington would be the reason why Elizabeth would have been unhappy. But then again, if it wasn't for Sparrow coming into Port Royal nothing would have happened, or would it?

So, should he really catch the Black Pearl so once and for all, all of this would be finished? Would he himself even know when the ship was captured, he has done it for the right reasons? Was it for revenge on Jack's coming to Port Royal or was it because it was his duty to put pirates, privateers, and lingering buccaneers in jails and to the gallows because Norrington was under the British oath he has sworn long ago? To let the Black Pearl…*groan*

Norrington clutched his head as he felt it pound mercilessly after all of that thinking. He shook his head as if to free himself of the lingering thoughts of his musings. The thumping feet across the deck and the loud cries and shouts of orders of the sailors were signs that he needed to go back out there and get some order in the ship so they could catch their main goal; the capture of the Black Pearl.

The name of the pirate ship made Norrington's mind bring up the thoughts that he just had, making him again groan in frustration once more. He finally reached up to the conclusion that he would get the Black Pearl out of specific duty he was called for, and not for some petty revenge. It was simple, and it has placed some thoughts into perspective. Something he really needed right now.

With a glance on his small glass he has forgotten about, he drummed his fingers against it slightly until almost hesitantly, he drank down the hard liquor into one gulp, making him flinch slightly when the strong alcohol burned his throat. He placed down the glass onto his table and stood up with a resolved face, which he has practiced so much, placed on his face and he started to get out of his quarters. 

As soon as he got out of his room, he could feel and see the tension amongst his crew as they grew nearer to the Pearl. Gillete saw him and walked towards the commodore immediately to shortly debrief his reports.

"Commodore, the Black Pearl is less than half a league away; we'll reach them in no time with this speed we're going. The men below have gathered all of our fire power for our attack and every sails are raised for full speed," Gillete informed him while pointing at the sight of the Pearl all the same.

"Good work, Captain."

"Oh and sir?"

"What is it?"

"What _is_ our plan of attack? It is after all, _the_ Black Pearl and undoubtedly, Sparrow and his crew have seen our ship already if they had lowered their sails," Gillete asked at the commodore. Norrington almost groaned when he forgot to do the one thing he went for his quarters to do; figure out a plan of attack. But he hid away the annoyance he felt and answered him after thinking over some things.

"If that Jack Sparrow has purposefully let down the Pearls sail in order for us to catch up, then we shall see what his reasons are and deal with them, but capture will still be our goal. And if he did not do it on purpose, then we'll hit them full force and capture them nonetheless. Is that understood?"

"Crystal clear sir." 

There you have it folks, chapter 10. Picture me celebrating upon reaching the double digit chapters! WHOOHOO!! So, did you understand what I was saying, with the whole 'two-face' theory thing that I had up there? Yes, no, maybe so? Hopefully it did cause it too kinda gave me a headache when I think about it too darn much.

If you didn't' like this chapter, oh well then, but more Buffy and Jack and the rest of the crew on the next chapter! And that's a promise.

And before I forget, these are questions for the chapter:

1. What did Kendra called her favorite stake?

2. What did Buffy call her stuffed pig?

3. Who was Giles' character in the game at the scene of 'Chosen' when he, Andrew, Xander, and Amanda were playing a board game the night before the Apocalypse happened at the end of Season 7?

4. What did Jack basically mean when he said he knew how to counter the 'bad-luck' Gibbs said when he was woken up in Tortuga?

5. Why did Will throw that bucket of water at Gibbs when he was already awake?

Want to appreciate some reviewers here:

Aeryn3= I'm afraid you have to wait for the next chapter, cause not a lot of Buffy and Jack 'smart-assing' in this chapter. There will be in the next one...cause heheh, Buffy, Jack, and then Norrington….I'm gonna have some fun with the dialogue a bit. Hahahahahahahah*coughcouch* WATER….NEED WATER..! Happy Holidays anyways!

Catlimere= happy holidays to you too! Hopefully you'll get the DVD for Xmas unless you already know that you're getting it, then it'll be really neat. To have PotC in your very room and it's but a few minutes away from being seen and watched again and again in your own living room is almost surreal. But it is, in one point…I think. It WAS fun writing about Buffy cleaning all of that *ahem* "stuff" especially with her reaction. Ah, good times. I will make more conversations of Jack and Buffy, just not on this one though…heheh. Hopefully you'll like this too, and once again happy holidays!!!

dogspikelover11= don't worry! I did use your penname but it _is_ ironic at how at times your name is the same name of a character on the movie. Thanks for participating in the trivia questions, and hope you answer these! Happy Holidays!

Ladybug Jess= *gasp!* You should have watched the movie first so you could have understood the movie better. Shame on you! But all's well that ends well right? Real happy that you find this as a great story. Like I said on the first chapter, Elizabeth and Will would just be mentioned a couple of times, but that's it. With any luck, I hope that I portrayed Norrington's character okay in this chapter cause I kinda wanted to stick with the personality of what the writers have shown in the movie. Hoping that I caught it, and happy holidays will be my final words to you!!!

manticore-gurl071134= I will try to keep up with work...and with the goodness...and with stuff. I'll mix them together and you'll get the next chapter! Happy holidays and review!

PuNKyCoWGiRL= its okay, see accusing-ness, not happening. Really happy you wanted to try out the trivia though, makes me feel more appreciated in a way…I think. Anyways, hopefully you'll answer these trivia questions and Happy Holidays!

Rood-Roosje= me too. I wanted to focus my attention into this fic, cause if I don't a whole lot of mess would be in my head than there is already. And with the green flicker…it could be poison but then again, it could be not. There are a lot of possibilities for you to guess, but I'm not saying anything yet until I get to that part of the story. Happy holidays anyways!

tygrus-2000= it _would_ be interesting for those two to fight over Buffy, but I just can't seem to picture it in my head. It's a great idea, but I kinda want Norrington to be in the still wallowing part with the loss of Elizabeth. Sure I could think of a couple of reasons why Jack would want her to stay, but with Norrington, no thinking. Don't take it in the wrong way though! Happy Holidays!

And to others, Happy Holidays! And have a great weekend. (I'm such in a cheery mood today. Hope it's infectious!)


	11. Leverage

**Note:** I will-slash-might be revising past chapters time to time just so that the fic will be better as my writing improves (hopefully). So, don't be alarmed if the chapters are different than you read it before cause like I said, I will-slash-might be revising past chapters time to time, savvy? I'll be telling which chapters I've edited, and right now it's Chapter One.

Anywayz the winners for the last chapter are: Lucifer Frost, PuNKyCoWGiRL, manticore-gurl071134, Catlimere, Maria, Dragon Healer, and…Lily Martin!!! Congratulations y'all and to those who sent their answers! There was a couple who had them right, but unfortunately they weren't the top 8 to get them right. Try again next time! 

And these are the REAL answers for the questions for the trivia last time:

1. What did Kendra call her favorite stake?

-Mr. Pointy, get it? The stake being point an' all? I'm being weird today…

2. What did Buffy call her stuffed pig?

-Mr. Gordo!

3. Who was Giles' character in the game at the scene of 'Chosen' when he, Andrew, Xander, and Amanda were playing a board game the night before the Apocalypse happened at the end of Season 7?

- It is, and I quote, "A wounded dwarf with a mystical strength of a doily." Poor Giles…

4. What did Jack basically mean when he said he knew how to counter the 'bad-luck' Gibbs said when he was woken up in Tortuga?

- That Gibbs was going to buy Jack a drink while he makes proposal. A bit confusing at how Sparrow said it, but this is was it basically meant.

5. Why did Will throw that bucket of water at Gibbs when he was already awake?

- It is, and I quote, "That was for the smell." Gibbs stunk in that scene, I'd wager.

Anywayz, have a Happy New Year and hopefully this chapter is better than the last chapter if you didn't like it! And, yeah, picture me celebrating that this story got 100+ reviews!!! Whoosh, that's the biggest amount of reviews I've ever gotten, and went higher than I expected it to be. Thank you all!!! And for that, I dedicate this chapter to those who have reviewed! *Sniffle* 

Chapter 11, Leverage

**Back at the Black ****Pearl****…**

Ana Maria has just finished telling Buffy their history with the Dauntless and now, there's one more person in the Pearl that didn't like the idea of letting the British Navy catch up to them. Of course Jack is a brilliant pirate who knows what he's doing, but Ana Maria and Buffy thinks and knows that by doing this, they're placing themselves in unnecessary risks of getting captured and thus, they won't be able to reach Ithaki in time. 

Buffy strode out of Jack's quarters a grim expression set on her face. Other than the reason of putting themselves in danger, they know squat about when that Singing-Girl is opening Panda's Box! Hell, she could be opening it right this very moment and Jack is taking a time of his 'soon ended life' by doing this! This wasn't part of the plan, Buffy angrily thought to herself as she ran to the helm where Jack was shouting out orders to his crew.

"James! Take down tha bloody sails and Tony!" Jack pointed at a pirate who had an eye patch over his left eye. The pirate looked at him with fear yet complete trust written on his face as he looked at his captain.

"Aye sir?"

"Tell tha men below tah load tha cannons in case Norrington an' tha lot o' 'em decides not tah cooperate, savvy?"

"Aye, sir!" with that, he ran down below to carry out his orders. By now, Buffy had had enough of his plans and suddenly started yelling at Sparrow; her eyes burning with fury and disbelief at what he's about to do. She was followed by Ana Maria who was interrogating Gibbs with some questions of her own.

"Jack! What the hell do you think you're doing? We could use this time to actually go to Ithaki and stop the world from freakin' ending! We don't know what the hell that Singing-Girl is going to do and _when_ she's going to open the Box…," Buffy rant was stopped by Jack who was taken aback by her presence.

"Summers…! Wha' the blazes are ye doin' 'ere? Aren't ye suppose tah be in bed, restin' an all?" Jack turned around and looked into his spyglass directed at the Dauntless as he made some calculations on his head. Buffy remained unfazed by his sudden change of the topic. She angrily continued to yell at him.

"Answer me Sparrow! For all we know she's doing it right now! How can you know that she's not opening the whole world to much evilness and darkness that even I or you...," the Slayer's rage was stopped by Jack's interruption, his voice full with as much irritation as she had. He talked irritably through his gritted teeth.

"I don't bloody know tha', alright luv! Bu' like I said before, I got a bit' o' a leverage tha' even thick headed Norrington might want tah listen too. Have I given you any reason at all not to trust me, Summers?" Jack glared at her, expecting an answer from the blonde girl.

"Not telling me this 'leverage' of yours is placing my trust rate on you down already!" Jack sighed and closed his eyes, making sure that he doesn't go over board with his frustration by this woman. He needed her in his plan so that it would work, but he knew she wouldn't cooperate if she was too hotheaded. When he finally opened them, Buffy was glaring at him with a fury that gave him a bit of a shock but he composed of himself with another sigh.

"The leverage…, _my_ leverage; is ye savvy?" with the confused face he got, Jack went to the helm but continued to tell her his plans. "Buffy, did yer noggin of yers honestly think tha' we'll be able tah slip through tha Strait of Gibraltar without tha Spain's Spaniards attakin' us and lead us tah our certain death? We won't be able tah pass tha' since tha Strait is heavily guarded with them guards of the bloody Spain! Plus, tha Spanish Kingdom ne'er really like me pirate hide ever since I go' tha' Pearl into a Spanish settlement an' go' all o' their gold. Ha, good ol' times weren't they, me dear?" Sparrow's eyes glazed as he recalled the past memory and unconsciously asked the Pearl as if it was a real person. Jack stroked the helm adoringly as he grinned at the memory of the past. 

"And where do _I_ fit in all of this?" Buffy asked a bit impatiently and brought back his attention to her. Jack looked around him to check if anyone saw his embarrassing act but when he saw none, he finally answered Buffy.

"We'll hafta convince Norrington that...," Jack explained his plan to Buffy while her eyes got bigger and her pride hurt when she knew what her position was on his 'plan'. 

"I am not gonna be used like that!" Buffy protested loudly, her dignity hurt after Jack has explained what she was supposed to do.

"I's tha only way, luv. An' besides, ye don't have a bit o' a choice 'ere."

"Ana…?" Buffy whined to the other female pirate who had the face of pity. 

"Me sympathies, Buffy, bu' I don' see any otha' way," Buffy gaped at her answer and looked disbelievingly from one pirate to another. Finally when she got her sense back she pointed her index finger at them, her hand shaking with incredulity.

"**Your**.._you_..**_you_** guys are…this isn't FAIR!!!!" Buffy said as Jack signaled Ana Maria to get her into his room. Buffy wasn't even acknowledging the fact that Ana Maria was dragging her back, as she was too wrapped up with her part.

"I REFUSE TO BE THE DAMSEL IN DISTRESS!!!!!!!" the Slayer yelled on the top of her lungs until she and the pirate disappeared back to the quarters, making everyone in the process stare after her with wide eyes. Jack chuckled at the sight and was approached by a cautious Gibbs.

"Uh, Capt'n, ye do realize tha' Buffy 'ere won't be able tah go through yer…uh, plan," Gibbs questioned him and was surprised at his answer,

"I know, Gibbs; an' I'm countin' on it."

"Stupid pirates," Buffy grumbled as Ana Maria took out the corset that she was supposed to wear for her 'damseling' act. It was in a deep shade of red, almost ruby like with a golden thread that was sewn into the fabric with plain but almost intricate designs if looked at closely. The dress will show Buffy's shoulder as the sleeves of the dress go down 'poofily' on her shoulder to her elbow then slightly flairs out turning into a lighter shade of red along the way. (A/N: this is almost the same dress as Elizabeth, but I made some few changes.)

"Now, I'm sure some pirates aren't like tha'," Ana Maria finally said as she walked up towards her. The pirate could understand what the girl was feeling, having her pride and dignity hurt just because she was a female, but it was the only way they could go to Ithaki without the guards getting them.

"Yeah, some are cocky, arrogant, and are so...so…," Buffy grumbled as she thought of a perfect word that would fit her description of 'pirates'.

"Drunk?" Ana Maria added helpfully. 

"Exactly." The Slayer went back into muttering none sense under her breath until Ana Maria shook the dress in front of her, snapping her head and getting her attention.

"Do ye need help on getting this…thing?" Ana Maria pointed at the corset as Buffy took a glance at the long outfit as if sizing it up.

"I think I'll manage."

"Alright then Buffy, bu' I'll be outside jus' in case ye'll need me," Ana Maria went outside, knowing full well that the Slayer WILL need her help. It was no more than two minutes that have passed, when she finally heard her cry for assistance.

"Hey, um Ann…I need help," a sheepish grin forming on her face. 

Buffy was finally wearing the dress and was breathing with slight difficulty because of the tight strings that tied it all together. The dress was in a low cut, showing her cleavage a bit as it hugged her figure, tighter than she liked. Although the wardrobe was much more spacious for her legs, she knew that she wouldn't be able to run, if the running part was even necessary, as the red dress pooled around her feet. She had let her hair down, the slightly wavy locks adorning her shoulders as the dress had surprisingly made her hazel eyes stand out even more. Buffy would've liked her look if it wasn't for the fact that she was going to play as the weak person in their act.

"Don't you think this dress is a bit too, I dunno, _tight_?" Buffy gasped out as Ana Maria finally finished tying the final string.

"I don't think those ponces ever think tha' this is too bloody tight," the pirate muttered under her breath but the Slayer heard it anyway. Buffy snorted at her comment and flinched at the lack of oxygen she was getting.

"I'm gonna need an oxygen tank pretty soon," Buffy commented as she looked at her figure once more. "So, am I ready for the whole me being pathetic part?"

"Do you think _they_ are ready for ye?" Ana Maria raised her eyebrow to make it a suggestive comment. At first Buffy was shocked at what she was thinking but then grinned evilly at what she can do with her dress. Buffy shook her head as if she was scolding at herself at even considering that, but pay back's always a bitch, right? 

Before she could say her answer, Ana Maria shoved a bottle of rum to her, and raised her own as if to make a toast. Without a word being spoken to each other, they hit their bottles to the other, making a high pitched 'clink' sound and drank each a gulp. After they did, Buffy pulled out a face, with her face scrunched up and tongue out, her expression filled with disgust. 

"I can't believe I just did that again," Buffy glared angrily from the bottle and then back to Ana Maria, who was looking at her with a waiting expression. "Don't ask," a sudden loud knock that was accompanied by a loud yell unexpectedly came from the door.

"Capt'n says tah ge' back on deck Mary, ye too poppet," both of the women glared at the door, mutually thinking the same; is it even worth it? After shaking their heads of the doubts they just had, Ana Maria looked at the Slayer and smiled devilishly at what they could accomplish with this new fit.

"Well, best be going then, eh? Ready Slayer?" after a quick nod, they both got out the room, capturing everyone's attention that saw them come out. Ana Maria saw that everyone was staring at Buffy, making the Slayer very uncomfortable under the crew's scrutiny. Seeing her new friend's discomfort, the pirate shouted for them to get back to work or she'll personally send them to bottom of Davy Jones' locker as they walked across the deck. 

They climbed up the stairs that led to the helm, with Buffy having difficulty at having the carry the hem of her dress so that she wouldn't step on it. But even with her slayer capabilities she still managed to step on her dress and trip over rather ungracefully on the floor. 

The Dauntless was about two miles away from the Pearl, and Buffy wasn't out yet which got the captain of the Pearl annoyed. Letting his impatience get the better of him, Jack yelled out at some random pirate to get Buffy and Ana Maria out of his quarters. 

"Say Gibbs, how long will tha Dauntless take to reach tha Pearl?" Jack asked him so that his anxiety at getting this over with would at least be slacked. Or maybe not.

"Give it a couple minutes, maybe three, if nothing goes wrong with their ship tha' is. Capt'n are ye sure tha' with yer plannin' an' all wi' Summers down there, are ye sure it'll work? I don't mean tah doubt yer mind an' all, bu' this can be a fool's bargain I tell ye," Jack's first mate warned him, but Sparrow just grinned mysteriously as was his answer.

"Well, tha's good tha' I'm no' a fool then, am I?" a soft thud and a loud moan came from their backs which gotten their attention quickly. 

They turned around and found Buffy in a heap of red cloth lying down the deck, her hands trying to support her weight. Jack chuckled at the sight, but walked over her to help her out all the same.

"Ye all right, luv?" Jack asked as she grabbed his hand, helping her stand up.

"I've been better and been worse actually," her answer made Jack raise an eyebrow since it was the very first sentence she has said to him when she gotten to the Pearl. But as he raised her up, all thoughts of that went away as he saw her with the dress.

Her cheeks were slightly flushed from her fall and from the tight dress she was wearing, making her mouth unintentionally make a tiny 'o' shape. Buffy's hair was slightly frizzled since it was still uncombed while the color of the dress unnaturally made her eyes stand out, accenting her face. All in all, her sight almost took his breath away, but it fully made his mouth drop open. Buffy raised her eyebrow at the sight that he was making and it wasn't until Ana Maria who jabbed him in the ribs that he finally shut his mouth.

"The dress suites ye, Buffy," Jack complimented her truthfully, making her blush slightly.

"Thanks, Jack. Although the lack of oxygen is starting to irritate me, but thanks," Buffy then smirked when she looked at Jack again. "Oh and Jack?"

"Yes, luv?" his voice was still full of astonishment at her look.

"Ya got a little drool here." 

A/N: Unfortunately as you can see, there are minimal insults in this chapter, so I apologize if this isn't what you wanted, which is exactly why I hate promising things based on the future chapters. Hopefully it gave you a bit of laughs but I solemnly swear on the pains of death that Norrington will finally meet Buffy and Jack once more, and insults will be said and taken, so stay tuned okay? Sadly enough that I didn't keep my promise last time, let's just hope that I do this time. Reviews help wonderfully though.

A little change on the trivia questions, I am now extending the questions to Lord of the Rings, City of Angels, and other movies or books since I am running short of ideas on Pirates of the Caribbean here. So if you want to send me your thoughts on this subject, please do so since I will be entirely grateful if you did. Note that I'll be putting on which topic it is based on so that confusion will be less.

Here are the trivia questions:

1. (Pirates) What does Will think about Tortuga? 

2. (Lord of the Rings) What is Pippin's full name?

3. (Buffy) Who was Oz dressed up as in their first college Halloween party in Season 4?

4. (City of Angels) Who is Angel's secretary when he became boss of Wolfam and Hart?

5. (Pirates) What was Gibbs' pillow in Tortuga when he was thrown water by Jack to wake him up.

*Bonus- To those who have the Pirates of the Caribbean DVD, do you guys know how to get the script write thing if you guys have the DVD-ROM for playing DVD in the computer. Tell me how to do it cause I've been raving like mad at how to work the darn thing and I'll include you in the mentions of your name, even if there's more than the top eight. But your instructions must work and not wack my computer since if it does, there will be less chapter updates...

Anywayz, special thanks to:

Alora2= my fuzzie feelings are skyrocketing from your reviews and many others, which is making me very happy, plus it boosts up my ego on writing story. Thanks by the way and Happy New Year!

Catlimere= its actually a bit refreshing to write something in a different perspective, but this story has always given me some refreshments to begin with…so, lots of refreshments for this author. Anywho, I think that Norrington has spent too much of his time serving under the law to make a good pirate, but the thought of him becoming one is still very interesting. There should be some Norrington insulting next chapter, but I would really hate to promise since I might not be able to keep it. But, like I said there will and hopefully be some Norrington insulting since men never really thought highly of women's status and power back then, eh? Darn sexism, so Buffy will and going to deal with that with them, and I think it'll be very interesting. Happy New Year!

Daeth= thank you so much for saying that! Gives me the fuzzies when I read your review. Happy New Year to you anyway!

Dragon Healer= thanks for agreeing with my whole Norrington perspective bit, means a lot since I was just basing that chapter on what the writers of the movie has shown. And I do too, hope that Norrington finds his 'one' since he still kinda needs to go on without the hopes of having Elizabeth. Anyway, Happy New Year tah you!

Lily Martin= true you answered them all…but did you get them all right? LOL. Real glad that you tried out for the trivia game. It just shows me how much people read the fic. Hopefully the slight change on the game won't stop you from sending your answers to me. Hope you have a Happy New Year!

Lucifer Frost=hmm, why is Pippin the hobbit so damn sexy, eh? Okay, looking at you weirdly a bit but, that scene with him singing to Denothor just made my bloody heart melt. Cried in that scene. Agh! His 'sexiness' maybe genetic, I dunno. But points for the luvly serenade he sang. *MUST SEE IT AGAIN!!!!* Happy New Year!!

Luv2FigureSkate8= aww shucks, more fuzzie feelings are coming just because you said that. Well this is the update, and reviews are very much welcomed, I mean, who wouldn't? Happy New Year to you!

manticore-gurl071134= thank you very much! Hopefully you think that as well with this chapter. Happy New Year anywayz!

mikla= compliment taken and thanks to you for telling me that you liked it. Brings my pride on this work even more. J So, Norrington's the man, the commodore, and the lovable loser eh? Hmm, not sure about the lovable and loser part, but you got the man and the commodore. But hey, it's your opinion, glad to see that someone shows it. Happy New Year by the way!

Moonlit Evanescence= like I said before, B/J vibes but no shipperness. Stay tuned for the possible sequel and there might/will be B/J all the way. Happy New Year to ya!

Rood-Roosje= your opinion is understandable since I expected true opinions, and that include people thinking that that wasn't my best. And it is truly, I admit it to myself. Oh well, hopes up for you maybe liking this better than the last. Anyway, I can't promise you that I won't have writer's block, since it is nearly impossible to do *glares at the 'muse-fairy'* but I'll try my best. I really enjoy true creative criticism and un-flaming opinions on every story and hearing your opinion makes me grateful. Happy New Year, all the same!

And to those who are here and reading this, Happy New Year!


	12. The Damsel In Distress

 **I have now revised Chapter Two and the fighting scene is now better, I think; check it out!**

The winners of the last chapter's trivia are: PuNKyCoWGiRl, Rood-Roosje, Maria, websurffer, Athene Saile, and mikla. Not a lot of people who tried out for the trivia game, but then again, no one made any comments about the changes that I made, so, I'll be doing it like last time again. If it is too hard, or you want more topics in it, please tell me and I'll gladly consider your comment/request!

So, wanna know what the answers are? Well, go and look:

1. (Pirates) What does Will think about Tortuga?

- ::Jack:: "…I tell yeh mate, if every town in the world were like Tortuga, no man will ever feel unwanted. So wha' do yeh think?"

::Will*takes a good look around and sighs*:: "It'll linger."

2. (Lord of the Rings) What is Pippin's full name?

- Pippin is also known as Peregrin Took, son of Paladin II and of Eglantine Banks. But he's mostly known as the mischievous Pippin of the Shire in the Trilogy J

3. (Buffy) Who was Oz dressed up as in their first college Halloween party in Season 4?

- Oz placed one of those sticky name tags you place on your shirt in those parties you go to with being completely clueless on who anybody is. Anyways, Oz placed the word 'God' on it while Willow dressed up as 'Joan of Arc', Xander as a secret spy, Buffy as 'Little Red Riding Hood', and Anya as a bunny. Cute.

4. (City of Angels) Who is Angel's secretary when he became boss of Wolfam and Hart?

- Angel's secretary in Wolfam and Hart is the blond- got turned vampire at the end of Graduation- Harmony who used to be one of Cordelia's 'groupie' back at Sunnydale High. Good times…

5. (Pirates) What was Gibbs' pillow in Tortuga when he was thrown water by Jack to wake him up.

- Gibbs slept on a pig hen, sadly…

*Bonus*- Idunnowhattheanswerevenis…… figure that out for yourselves…

A/N: *ahem* so everyone excited for the insults being thrown in…?*someone in the crowd yells something _very_ insulting* Not at me you idiot!!! *person looks away* Anywho, before I forget, some mild cursing will be thrown around, so if you're the faint of heart, call someone to be with you to sensor the 'none' appropriate stuff…Note that there will be some Norrington bashing a bit and his character will be a bit...uh, shall we say, mean in this chapter.

Chapter Twelve, The Damsel In Distress

"Now remember, Summers: do try tah be as 'lady-like' as ye possibly can..," Jack remembered her as he grabbed some rope to tie her hands with; for the damsel-ing act to be much more convincing.

"What do you mean 'as lady-like as I possibly can'? I know how to act like some high class…uh, lady, for your information," Buffy retorted as Jack started to tie her hands together. Buffy looked at him with a raised eyebrow, her tongue already forming a comment behind her mouth. "And what's with the rope? Never thought you were into _that_ stuff, Jackie ol' man."

Jack glared at her hard, but was met instead with cool hazel ones, making him even more irritated than he already is. He suddenly grinned crazily and replied back to her, "Didn't know ye would like tah know that, pet. An' I am NOT an ol' man."

The Slayer's mouth dropped at his reply, and quickly shut it when she heard him snicker, so she settled for giving him a glare that would have made Angelus running for cover. Seeing this, Jack 'tutted' disappointedly at her behavior as he shook his head. "Now, now, there'll be none of that, Summers. Yer suppose to act all eloquent an' all remember? An' go with tha whole 'puppy-eyed' act. They'll be wrapped 'round yer finger in no time at all if ye do," Jack instructed her finally, meeting her forcibly softened face once more. 

"I'll do my best…_sir_," Buffy growled out, but then cleared her throat when Jack stared pointedly at her. She huffed angrily, but strained herself to look weak and cute; almost pouting with eyes all watered up. She'll show him, Buffy thought to herself fiercely, what a Californian girl can do when it comes to getting some things done.

"'Ere they come, Captain," Gibbs reported to Jack who grinned wildly at the news. Jack turned around to face the rest of his crew, and started to debrief them on what they should and need to do.

"Alright men! Half of ye go below and fire when ye hear me call it. Sam, ge' ready tah do yer job," several nods were seen and half went down below, leaving the other half to listen to his instructions. Buffy looked at Jack, wondering what this 'Sam's' job is, but Jack ignored her look.

"Now, rest o' ye, no reachin' fer pistols an' cutlasses or any otha' actions that'll make 'em suspicious, savvy? Oh, and Summers, let me do all tha talkin', alright?" Another glare was sent to him, and a couple of second later, the Dauntless and the Black Pearl met starboard to starboard, with a commodore and a captain looking at each other. Tension was thick between the crew, but Jack ignored them as he was still grinning like a mad man at the British commodore.

"Norrington! Long time no see! Tell me, how be tha Turners?" Jack greeted enthusiastically as he talked to Norrington. Buffy inspected the person Jack was talking to closely, and tried finding out factors that she might need later for her act. She saw that a person like Norrington would usually like to have his ego brushed upon, so cute little flirtatious movements would go on the list. Also that he'd like to play as a hero, time to time, so more on the watery eyes side will be done. As Buffy made some calculations, Jack and Norrington's conversation went on.

"Sparrow," Norrington addressed the pirate curtly, his hands on his back, giving his mere presence a sense of 'commanding'. "The Turners' is a form of business that needs no concern of yours, if you must know. Albeit William did help you escape the gallows last time, he is still under the Law and needs no connection from pirates; especially from you or any of your measly crew."

"Measly crew, eh? I'll show yeh…," the Slayer heard Ana Maria growled under her breath. Buffy felt Ana Maria's form, along with the other pirates, become stiff at Norrington's words; and who would blame them? Just because they're pirates doesn't mean that their characters are all the same. Buffy felt her dislike of Norrington grew as she listened to their conversation once more.

"Oh, surely we're not all tha' bad? I mean, so we did break a couple o' laws an' property an' such. An' there is tha' matter o' bein' a scallywag an' all…," Jack started to loose track at what he meant to say, making Gibbs elbow him discreetly to move on. "Wha' I mean tah say is tha'…"

Norrington had apparently had enough of his ranting, and cut right to the topic that would have taken them many conversations if he didn't. "What is your intention, Sparrow? Bringing down the mast of the Black Pearl and letting us catch up to you isn't common for any pirate to do; even you." The commodore's eyes searched the Pearl's crew, and saw that it mostly consisted of the same faces before Jack's capture was made. But one thing or rather, person caught his eye though.

It was a young petite lady, who looked no more than the age of 17 or so that caught his attention quickly. She was beautiful indeed and any capable who can see, can see that. The mysterious girl saw him looking at her and held his gaze for what seemed like an eternity, with him loosing himself into her hazel pools, until she looked away, slightly flushing as she did so, and making their eye contact break. He shook his head a little from his trance, which made Jack suspicious of his actions.

The pirate turned to his side, and saw that the Slayer has finally captured the eye of the commodore, making him grin as the first part of his plan has begun. He turned back to the commodore who was now waiting for an answer from his earlier question; his mask of no emotions again in place. But Jack has other things in mind, and started to sashay his way over to the railings to get a closer view of the commodore.

"I see yeh've seen Miss uh, Anne, o'er here," Jack pointed his thumb over to Buffy who gave a little glare, but then saw the other crew looking at her with curiosity, making her remind her part again. She pouted pitifully and saw that her little action worked on the crew and especially to the commodore. Her face was still flushing from the lack of oxygen, making her look like even more piteous to the crew. 

"And what, pray tell, would a lady such of your nature, be doing in this ship? Tis isn't likely a girl of your size can live in this horrid state," one of Norrington's men asked her warily. Buffy's fingers started to twitch when she heard him comment about her size and she glared a bit at him. She quickly calmed herself, and switched her facial expression as speedily.

"Ahh, yes. About that, bit. Well, I saved this pitiful state of a woman when we rounded 'pun a merchant ship tha go' attacked by some Spaniard sail. We were bringin' her tah England tah ge' some o' our, pressin' charges out," Jack lies were like the truth to the unsuspecting officers since he said it so naturally. "She would 'ave been dead if it wasn't for us lot, still treats us like some lowly beggar though. The ungrateful wench tha' lass is. Bu' all we need is a safe passage way to the Ol' Country." 

          "It's true, sir!" Buffy squealed in a horribly fake English accent. "These…_men_ have been a horrible thorn on my side. It would have been far off better if they left me alone with the cruel Spaniards even if it meant my death if this was the state I was appointed to!" she sighed dramatically, adding a loud sob at the end of it.

          "Shut up, Strumpet! We spent time trying tah get ye back tah jolly ol' England, and this is how ye miserable tramp treat yer bloody saviors?" Jack growled convincingly, shaking the petite blonde to add an effect on it. "See wha' I mean, Norrington?" Unbeknownst to him, Buffy's temper was getting of her rocker, and it was a wonder that she still managed to keep it in control as their conversation went on.__

"Well you can't blame the little chit. She's as defenseless as a new borne babe like any woman compared to you lot. And the answer to your proposal on having a safe passage way England will of course be impossible. WE'll be taking her to England ourselves. A lady as pretty as she deserves well groomed men," it was the same guard who asked what Buffy was doing in the ship before who replied to Sparrow, his face almost sneering at him. 

"But with her state right there, how can she be? She'll be stinking up the whole place if we bring her o'er board," another guard told him, making some of the men snicker and Buffy a whole lot angrier. 

"That's enough from both you! Don't you think that this poor maiden has had enough traumas by living with pirates already without you bantering about her appearance!?" Norrington scolded his men, but that did it for Buffy. 

Being called little, wench, defenseless, being used for someone's dire need for ego boosting, being called stinky, a strumpet, tramp, and especially being called _poor_ has snapped her patience entirely. Her eyes turned to fire, and her hands quickly got free from the bonds Sparrow has done to her hands. Buffy quickly bent down to rip the side of her dress so that her legs would have more space to run freely. With a slight huff, she started to run towards the Pearl's railing then jumped on to it, and pushed her feet off with all of her might. She quickly flipped mid air so that she would be able to land on her feet on the other deck of the ship

Buffy's act of aerobics stunned everyone, including the crew of the Pearl. But the Slayer was still pissed off at being called incompetent and helpless too many times just because she was a girl to even care. She didn't even notice the men's backing form as she was still filled with rage. Her face no longer held the pitiful pout that got them going, but instead her jaws was clenched, and eyes burning with fury, making them wonder what in hell they got themselves into. 

Jack's eyes widened with horror what Buffy can do when she is angered and ticked off. Note to self, never insult the Slayer due to her size and gender, Jack thought to himself. But all of that went away when Buffy started yelling at the soldiers.

"NOW THAT'S THE FINAL STRAW! I can take being called LITTLE and hell, even stinky but being called DEFENSELESS and especially POOR by some greasy haired asses who are a big female sexist will be the end of the LINE!" Buffy growled out as she stomped to the one who called her defenseless and to the one who told her she stunk; her voice no longer having the English accent. She pointed her finger out at them, her hand shaking in fury. "JUST because I am a woman doesn't give you a hell of a lot excuse of calling me helpless!" With that, she quickly unsheathed one of the soldier's cutlasses and rounded to Norrington who was now between the sword and the railings of the Dauntless.

"And _you_, even if pirates are known for their unlawfulness don't mean that they are all the same. From the way I see it, you're not better than the worst pirate by the way you're acting towards FEMALES!" Buffy jabbed the sword against his throat, making Norrington flinch as the blade touched his flesh. Surprisingly enough, the sword didn't penetrate his skin. The point of the sword just stayed there, but 'Anne' was still glaring with a burning passion at him.

"Tell me one thing why I shouldn't jab this sword," she suddenly kicked backwards, sending the soldier that was going to knock her out with a pistol flying across the deck and eventually land against some crates. "One thing I really don't appreciate is getting knocked out," Buffy glared at the unconscious form angrily but then turned again to the commodore. "I'm still waiting you know?"

"Kill me and the whole Navy will come after your guts, woman or not," Norrington answered her with as much confidence that he had at her, but was met with an amused grin.

"Who ever said I was going to kill you?" Buffy questioned him evilly. "I was actually thinking more of a slight amputation on your nether regions." Many of the men unconsciously crossed their legs at the mention of her plan, but it was Norrington's reaction that got her mostly interested since he paled even more at her plan. "So, should it be a quick cut or painfully slow?" Buffy wondered out loud, the sword already going down painfully slow. Buffy wasn't really into torturing humans, but then again, she still had to convince the Navy to give them a safe passage way to Gibraltar; even if the original plan was to make herself pitiful so that they would agree to Sparrow's demand of having a safe passage way. But due to some rather insulting conversation, Buffy has taken a somewhat drastic measure to get that demand done. 

"Alright…what do you want?" the commodore gasped thankfully when 'Anne's' sword stopped its torturous travel.

"There's something coming, something really bad at some island in Greece. And the Pearl will need a 'No-Attack' zone at Gibraltar if we can get there in time to prevent it from happening," Buffy demanded as Jack mouthed the words to her behind Norrington's back.

"The Gibraltar Strait? Why can't you and the Pearl just slip pass through the English settlement over there? Many pirate ships has done it before, why the Black Pearl do it now?" one of the guards asked her confusedly.

"English settlement? I thought Spain has it?" Buffy asked the soldier, not noticing Jack who was beginning to get fidgety at where the topic of their conversation is going.

"Haven't you heard? England has gotten the Strait back ten years ago," Norrington replied as he slightly stepped to his left so he was no longer backed up against the railings when he saw the fury in the lady's eyes fire up again. Anne turned to Sparrow, the cutlass pointed accusingly at the pirate.

"JACK! You got me in a dress that is seriously cutting out my source of air for nothing?!" she asked him in a demanding tone. The Dauntless' crew saw that Jack flinched at her tone that she used getting them amused.

"Well I don' 'xactly keep tabs a' wha' happens up a' north, ye know. An' besides, the dress really suits ye," Jack said, hoping that his compliments will lessen Buffy's anger towards him.

"Oh for Pete's sake," Buffy rolled her eyes, annoyance definitely written on her face. "You're gonna get yours, Jackie. An' believe me you won't see it coming." She glared at him then sudden sheepish grin got on her face. "Uh, so um, can anyone get me back in the Pearl again?" her request got her weird expressions from the soldiers and an exasperated sigh from Jack. But nonetheless, Jack cut a nearby rope and swung towards the Dauntless and landing gracefully on the railway of the Dauntless.

"Milady," Jack greeted her with a slight bow. "I do apologize for calling ye all o' those things." The pirate apologized to Anne. The apology surprised the soldiers but even more when Anne accepted it.

"Apology accepted," said Anne, dropping down the cutlass. "But that doesn't mean I'll forget it though. Although you did get me going for awhile there." Jack chuckled with a small thank you and quickly grabbed her surprised form and swung back to the Pearl just as speedily, shocking the group of soldiers. They landed back on the Pearl with soft thud, with Sparrow suddenly shouting at the commodore once more.

"Well, I guess our conversation is finally o'er, Commodore!" Jack went back to the helm, quickly grabbing its wooden frame. The soldiers suddenly noticed that every single mast of the Black Pearl were raised, giving them speed as the winds began to pick up. 

"Nice meetin' ye again, Norrington, by the way. And men, this will be the day you'll always remember, when you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow an' the Black Pearl," Jack took off his tri-cornered hat, swaying it slightly.

"Don't you think it's a bit too early for celebrating, Sparrow?" Norrington asked him, who already sent the Captain to get the Dauntless to sail after the Black Pearl.

"Think again, Commodore," Jack told him with a feral grin, with a wet pirate now besides him who was grinning as well.

"Commodore! The rudder has gotten stuck, something must have disabled the rudder line," Norrington's captain reported back to him, who was as puzzled as he was at the strange occurrence. 

"Oh don' worry Commodore, yer rudder will get goin' 'gain. Ol' Sam 'ere just stuck a couple o' stones up yer rudder line, getting' it stuck. It'll ge' ou' when ye give the helm a good wiggle, eventually."

Norrington wasn't listening to Jack's crew laugh mirthfully as he was too busy sending out orders. "Shoot them!" and a series of gun shot was heard, but their aim and bullets weren't enough for the speed the Black Pearl was going.

"Damn it," Norrington cursed under his breath. "I'll get you again Sparrow! Even if it's the last thing I'll bloody do!"

The crew just finished their laughing, and Jack was now congratulating his crew. "Great job men… and women," Jack quickly added when he saw Buffy and Ana Maria's glares. "Bu' ge' back tah work since we 'ave some catchin' up tah do. Someone, tell tha men below to unload our ammunition." 

Buffy saw James go down the deck to tell the crew. A sudden sharp pain on her dagger wound made her gasp and grasp her stomach immediately, even if the pain was mostly centered on the entry wound from her back. Her knees buckled when she felt the loss of blood from her wound started to take a toll on her. The wound's scab has apparently reopened, making the blood run freely once more. 

"Ouch," she muttered lazily, not even noticing Jack who caught her before she hit the floor and who swore at the sight of the blood. The last thing she saw before blacking out was Jack carrying her back to his room, with Ana Maria hot on his trail. 

A/N: And here thus ends the crew's encounter with the Dauntless. Hoped you liked it but your reviews would tell me much more of your opinion. So, reviews are needed so if it wasn't what you expected it to be, I'll know if I am able to make it better.

**SPECIAL REQUEST:** I am thinking about giving another try on a Buffy/Lord of the Rings crossover and I want to know if you readers wouldn't mind me working on another fic. Pandora's Box will still be updated and would never be abandoned, but the updates will be lesser, and the most amount of update that I can do probably is about 2x a month, which I think is still a lot. 

I know that there is a considerable amount of crossovers like this, but I really think that the plot that I have is totally original, at least I think it's very different from the usual jumping into the portal or suddenly transported to ME deal. I will be making the plot as unique as possible, but my attention will still be centered on Pandora's Box. However the makings of this new story will be still given my 100% efforts to make it an enjoyable story as well. So I need you guys to give me your opinions 'cause I'm still torn on doing: 

a) Not doing the whole fic at all or b) Make the new story. So I've come to ask you your opinions. I'll gladly tell the plot for this new story at the end of the trivia questions and some special thanks to those who have reviewed. Thoughts and answers are needed!!!!!

Trivia Questions:

1) (Pirates) How long ago did the Pearl started to plunder ports?

2) (LoTR) Where did Merry and Pippin meet Treebeard, the Ent or a tree-hearder?

3) (BtVS) What was Buffy's 'gift' (not the birthday kind) at Season 5?

4) (Harry Potter) What was the name Uncle Vernon's sister who came to the Dursley's house at the beginning of the Prisoner of Askaban?

5) (LoTR) How did Grima Wormtongue kill Theodred, King Theoden's son?

Special Thanks to:

Athene Saile= Pippin's song in the RoTK has also made me and my sisters cry on that scene. I really luved it. And is that really the song that he sang?! Anyways, please, please tell me of your opinion about the new story that I wanted to make, and the plot line is below, if you want to see what it'll be about.

Blackened Heart= hahah, you as god, then you would know all the bad stuff that I've done eh? Don't tell ANYONE 'bout that time with…Anyways, picturing someone running around the house all exited has surprisingly made my ego boost up. And does your mom really think that? 'Cause its really funny when I think about it. Anyways, please, please tell me what your opinion about the new story that I want to make, and the plot line is below, if you want to see what it'll be about.

Catlimere= so no PoTC DVD for you? Oh well, you're gonna get a Game Cube anyway, so I guess all is well. Hopefully, this got you satisfied with the whole insult hurling bit, as well as some laughs. The idea of Buffy making Norrington a eunuch just came to me suddenly, making me get all happy and giddy at how I'm going to write that part. Oh, and note that I was just making Jack get Buffy angry at her role by insulting her, cause I do agree with you about Jack being much more open-minded about women's ability, but it'll still not compared to men's opinion in the 21st century; at least I hope it is. Anyways, please, please tell me of your opinion about the new story that I wanted to make and the plot line is below, if you want to see what it'll be about. 'Cause, if I don't know the answer of how I'm going to deal with it, I'll never get this feeling of writing or not writing it out, which then I get annoyed at.

Destiny's Dragon= Thanks for telling me that this is a great story, boosts up my ego, that does. I will be continuing to write this story but please, please tell me of your opinion about the new story that I wanted to make, and the plot line is below, if you want to see what it'll be about.

Lucifer Frost= alright then. *Takes out a nursery book and pulls out Jack from the 'Jack and Jill' poem then wraps him in paper*. There you go! Jack on a paper. LOL! Unfortunately, doing what you wanted is nearly impossible, unless I suddenly had a time machine then got Jack Sparrow from the 17th (or is it 18th?) century and kidnapped him. But even then, wrapping him in paper then giving it to you will be on the list of 'not even close to happening' since I will be keeping him for myself. _My precious…_*ahem*Anyways, please, please tell me of your opinion about the new story that I wanted to make, and the plot line is below, if you want to see what it'll be about.

Luv2FigureSkate8= nice penname, if I do says so myself. Happy New Year to you too, and I'll try my best to make mine happy. Hopefully that I updated soon enough but I need to know of your opinion about the new story I want to make, and the plot line is below, if you want to see what it'll be about.Rood-Roosje= hope that your curiosity is sated since it did kill the cat...or made the kittens like my friend says it is. Anyways, however you look at it, I'm happy that you liked it. True that there was an episode of Buffy doing that, but she was under a spell, along with countless others made by Ethan Rayne during Halloween. The spell made everyone who bought the costumes in his store turn into the monster or costume they chose. Like Buffy, she wore a 19th century corset, which made her into a Victorian girl which took away all of her slaying abilities as well as made her all lady-like and all. Please, please tell me of your opinion about the new story that I wanted to make, and the plot line is below, if you want to see what it'll be about.

Mikla= okiees then, your review made a lot more sense now that you cleared it all up for me! Although Buffy's revenge isn't bloody and violent, it will be hilarious at least I think it'll be since I'm trying to make it hilarious! Please, please tell me of your opinion about the new story that I wanted to make, and the plot line is below, if you want to see what it'll be about.  
websurffer= thanks a lot! Thanks for telling me on how to do the script thing, although it still wouldn't work, thanks still. Please, please tell me of your opinion about the new story that I wanted to make, and the plot line is below, if you want to see what it'll be about.  
  


**THE PLOT: **The plot of this new story is this: it'll basically start out directly at the end of Season 7 and about five years before the War of the Rings. The Powers That Be does this mojo thing and tells that that the Scoobies along with some 'special' Slayers that they are needed at ME, and that they have to get used to and train in ME cause the Powers 'saw' that the whole alliance with men and the elves wouldn't be able to cut it, so the newly chosen Slayers along with the Scoobies are needed. 

The story will go deeper than what I've said, so it won't be just like this. I'm actually going to reread the Trilogy along with some other Middle Earth related books since I want to base the story on the books instead of the movies. So what do you think? Do you think it'll be read worthy? Opinions are needed here, and heck if you do want me to do this but want a couple of things added or changed, do say so and I'll gladly consider your request. 

**P.S. **Oh and DO NOT try to write a story about this since I want to do it and it'll just be plain mean if you do.


	13. Dreams

**Chapter 3 has been revised, so if you haven't read the 'new' version, go back and check it out!**

A/N: I'm soooo sorry about this sort of late chapter since I was able to type more than three pages worth of this, when one of my family closed my computer without me being able to save it! Talk about major piss off in my case. So yeah, I had to bloody type this all over again, loosing time and y'alls know what happens when that happens. Anyways, enough bad news, the good news is that I'm really happy about the responses that you guys gave me for the new story, so, 'Varta O Quente', will be going to made, but it will still go through major plot editing or creating, so don't expect the new story out any time soon. Check in my bio to see its progress.

And the winners for the last chapter are: Athene Saile, midnight, animechickie, and dev0t3d^men@ce. Not a lot of people. Should a place the level of the questions down, or not? Please tell me so a lot more of you guys have more chance of being able to answer 'em. 

These are the answers for the last set of the Trivia Questions:

1) (Pirates) How long ago did the Pearl started to plunder ports?

- The Black Pearl had started its pillaging and plundering act ten years ago before the movie happened. Remember the jail scene just before the Pearl came? There was this one guy who told Sparrow that:

"Tha Black Pearl has started plunderin' ten years ago when the British settlement came. It ne'er leaves any survivors." And then Jack says:

"No survivors? Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?" Yeah, that scene.

2) (LoTR) Where did Merry and Pippin meet Treebeard, the Ent or a tree-hearder?

- Merry and Pippin were being chased by this goblin (I think) to Fanghorn Forest where they eventually realized that Gandalf was alive. Go Gandalf Go!

3) (BtVS) What was Buffy's 'gift' (not the birthday kind) at Season 5?

- Death, is Buffy's gift to the world. As in her dying to save the world.

4) (Harry Potter) What was the name Uncle Vernon's sister who came to the Dursley's house at the beginning of the Prisoner of Azkaban?

- It was...Uncle Vernon's fat sister, Aunt Marge. You know the one that got inflated by Harry because she was PMSing on the poor kid.

5) (LoTR) How did Grima Wormtongue kill Theodred, King Théoden's son?

- It didn't show it in the Two Towers movie, but Wormtongue slackened Theodred's thirst with poison when he was brought in back to Edoras after they were attacked by Orcs. Theodred could've survived that night if it wasn't for Grima. But since it's much more widely known that Wormtongue had set up that ambush, I'll let it slid. This time.

Expect this chapter to have some fluff here and there, and some angst and cursing here and there. Words in the _italicized_ form are parts of Buffy's dream.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen, Dreams

"Ge' outta tha way!" Jack growled out as he carried the blonde's unconscious form across the deck towards his quarters. Ana Maria was right behind him, her tan face filled with concern for her friend. As they both entered the room, Jack gently but quickly placed Buffy on his bed and swiftly went to his bureau to get some cloths for her new bandages.

"Wha' happened, Jack?" Ana Maria asked through gritted teeth. Sure she knew about Buffy's wound, but she didn't know that it was this serious. Ana Maria never really found out how she got the wound, hence the fact that she was angry.

"We go' attacked by some vampires las' night. Buffy had some, casualties durin' tha' encounter," Jack said in a monotone voice, which annoyed the other pirate. Ana Maria glared at her captain, but Jack shrugged it off when he felt the look.

"How come I wasn't told 'bout this?!" Ana Maria demanded angrily. But Sparrow couldn't and wouldn't stand her short demands while Buffy's wound was still unstable. Even if no one told her about how serious the wound was, Buffy's life is still in the line here even though she is still the Slayer, and they can't risk her life by bantering on and on why no one told what. Bloody chit.

"If yer gonna stay 'ere tah bicker an' banter 'bout how no one has told ye how serious Buffy's wound is, then tha door is right o'er there an' I want tah see ye on tha otha side," Jack paused his movements and looked her straight in the eye. "Bu' if ye want tah save the Slayer's life 'ere, take off her bloody corset an' tha bandages too." With that he went back into retrieving some actual clean water for Buffy. He didn't wait for Ana Maria's answer, he didn't have to. Without another word, Ana Maria walked over to Buffy and started to loosen the ties she made a while ago.

Since Ana Maria wasn't thoroughly comfortable on undressing her friend even if it was for medical purposes, she was thankful that Buffy wore the top part of her 'bikini' as a make shift bra while she wore the corset. She removed Buffy's arms from the sleeves of the dress, giving her better access at the bloody wound. Ana Maria tentatively began to unwrap the bandages, careful not to cause pain to the already wounded Buffy. The pirate finally managed to take the bloody bandages off with a bit of difficult since Buffy was lying down. But as soon as she stood up, with the cloth and all, Jack took over her spot and began to wipe the blood away.

The injury finally stopped bleeding due to Buffy's 'accelerated' healing ability, so it only left Sparrow to wipe the dried blood away. After finishing this task, he quickly began to wrap the new linen on her bandages, his face void from any emotion at all. As he was doing this, Ana Maria began to wash the used bandage from the blood it contained, stealing a glance or two at the couple's form. 

They both worked in silence. But it wasn't comforting nor was it awkward. Their thoughts were much more focused on Buffy's face that was showing pained expressions. It wasn't until Jack who finished wrapping the cloth on Buffy's stomach who broke the never ending silence.

"Tell tha crew tah ge' the Pearl on top speed. We'll be able tah make good time with this weather. Oh, an' ask Gibbs on how long it'll take us tah ge' tah Gibraltar," Jack ordered Ana Maria as she finished drying the cloth. She nodded in confirmation even if Jack didn't see it and walked towards the door.

"An' wha' will I tell tha men?"

"Tha' she'll be fine," Jack replied simply, but a touch of annoyance was evident in his tone. The female pirate raised her brow at the tone of his voice, and turned around to look at Buffy. The Slayer was whimpering now and then and was clutching the white sheets from God knows what. She was anything but fine. Ana Maria shook her head slightly and left the room, not catching Jack's gesture or even his murmured sentence.

"She jus' has tah be," and he reached his hand out to comfort her hand.

_"Slayer…," someone whispered behind Buffy's back, making her shiver involuntarily. She turned around, eyes looking frantically for the source of the voice. When finding none, she stepped in a defensive circle, arms out as if she's trying to touch something, but all she saw was black._

_"W-whose there?" she tried to keep her voice calm, but her nervousness managed to come out on her sentence. The voice or rather voices, snickered, as if mocking her of this emotion. She felt something move around her, so she turned around and tried to punch it, but her fist only met air._

_"OOOOhhh, missed me. Hmm, you're not…scared, are you Slayer?" another voice taunted her when it heard her tone. Another round of laughter roused; so loud it was that it almost made Buffy deaf._

_"Of what, you? Tch, you wish you coward. You're the one who's too scared to fight me out in the open," Buffy snapped back to the thing or things, but it didn't do much good. She started to keep herself focused at keeping her emotions at bay so she could have a clear head to think about all of this._

_"Think that if you like… But unlike you, Slayer, we're not shaking in our boots like you are…," the demon continued to mock her. "WE didn't fail on…"_

_"On what? On killing me? You have to wait for a long time buster. There's a lot of bigger baddies than you out there that…," but Buffy was interrupted by the voices who snapped at her angrily._

_"YOU FAILED SAVING US, YOU BITCH!!!" the thing screamed at her. Buffy suddenly felt anger, but she knows that it wasn't from her; it was from the thing that was screaming at her. The Slayer's eyes grew wide once she realized that this was no demon._

_"What?" she whimpered confusedly. A sudden tirade of emotions came over her body and it was too overwhelming to try and control over it. The feelings of anger, pain, disappointment, hatred, and other emotions were like attacking her all in one force, and it hurts to even breathe._

_"YOU LET THEM GET US!!!!" the thing hissed angrily. A form started to appear in front of Buffy who was clutching her hair out of pain. As the form finally materialized, the Slayer stared at him with utter confusion._

_"H-how?" _

_Jesse, __Willow__ and Xander's long time friend glared back at her, his eyes full of accusation of something she slowly began to realize. Jesse ignored her question, but he instead started to blame her for not saving him from the Master._

_"You weren't there were you? You didn't save me from those…things! They killed me Buffy! They killed me!!" Jesse yelled at her, eyes full of pain from the past. "You were supposed to be there! To save my life and those they killed!"  _

_Other forms began appear, their face white and filled with bruises, scratches, and wounds that had killed them were oozing with blood. She saw Jesse reach on his neck and she saw that it was the wound that he got when the Master drank from him._

_"LOOK WHAT THEY DID TO ME!!!" Jesse shrieked at Buffy as he showed her his hand full of blood, making her flinch and step back. The people began to surround her, screaming 'you failed' at her over and over, each time getting louder while the emotions hurt her more. Unconsciously, she dropped to her knees, her hands still clutching her hair as she looked around her._

_"I-I tried to save you…," Buffy explained, her voice whimpering. "I really did! I'm s-sorry…"_

_"THAT'S IT?! YOU'RE SORRY?" the group of people spat at her in unison. "WE'RE DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU AND THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY? YOU'RE SORRY!?" _

_Buffy began to scream painfully at the sudden attack of the emotions. It was as if she was being burned inside out. Tears began to form in the corner of her eyes as the emotions that was directed to her felt like they were magnified three times. She gritted her teeth out of frustration, closing her eyes as if wising that they'd go away by doing so. And almost as if someone was listening to her wish, they did go away, even the emotions._

_She lifted her head up, confusion and relief written all over her face. Buffy shakily rubbed her wet eyes with her shaking hand, and sniffed loudly. Another form began to appear only it was someone much more different than before._

_"M-mom?" but Joyce's face was full of despise, almost disgust. And she felt it, just like how she felt the voices emotion a while ago._

_"You have no right on calling me your mom, Buffy," Joyce seethed. She glared at her with utter disgust, while Buffy began to tremble at the sudden hollow feeling at the next words her mom said to her. "Why couldn't I just have a normal girl? Someone who wasn't ALWAYS getting in to trouble at school and for God's sakes, sleeping with a VAMPIRE?! But noooo, I just had to have you, didn't I? What did I do to make you this way? Didn't I raise you up right?"_

_Buffy gasped at what she said, and she couldn't help but start to rock back and forth on her knees as she clutched her sobbing form. All of the sudden, the voices plus Jesse, her mom, and the group of people began to yell at her._

_"YOU WEREN'T THERE!!!"_

_"YOU LET US DIE!!!"_

_"MURDERER!!!"_

_"HOW COULD YOU?!"_

_They continued to chant at her, while she kept on mumbling incoherently under her breath._

_"YOU FAILED US!!!"_

_"YOU LET THEM KILL US!!!"_

_"SOME SLAYER YOU ARE!!!"_

_"YOU SLEPT WITH A VAMPIRE!!!"_

_Buffy continued to rock herself, eyes completely shut as tears began to fall down uncontrollably. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," she kept on saying it, sobbing as she did._

"Wake up Buffy!" Jack shook her, trying to wake up from her horrible nightmare. She's been crying and saying 'sorry' while she slept, getting him nervous at her situation. 'Please wake up,' he thought to himself worriedly. Finally as if she heard him, Buffy's eyes snapped open.

"I'M SORRY!!" she yelled one final time, sitting right up as she did. Jack was startled a bit but kept on holding her shoulders. Buffy's eyes were wild from her nightmare, frantically searching for…something.

"It's alright, pet. Its jus' a dream," Jack assured her once she started to sob from her dream. She leaned forward to Jack's shoulder, hands clutching at his sleeves when he hugged her tightly to comfort her. He began to soothingly rub her back in circles while she cried from her horrible dream.

"It's alright. Don't cry, luv. Yer awake now," he unconsciously began to rock her back and forth until her pitiful sobs ceased completely.

**Somewhere in ****Ithaki**

"Milady," a vampire bowed down out of respect in front of the sitting form of his leader. Cool silver eyes stared at his form, waiting for him to get on with his report. "It's been confirmed that the Dagger of Morpheus has taken its effect on the Slayer. Though Domivan and his brothers were able to carry out their mission, they are however, been utilized during their operation," the vampire debriefed his leader as he stood up straight.

"A small price to pay for something greater," the leader off handedly replied as she was too happy about the succession of the mission. A crazy grin appeared on her face but the vampire was too used to this expression that it didn't faze him as much as it would on someone who hasn't. "Don't you agree?"

"Of course, milady," the vampire agreed with her in a slightly monotone voice.

"Good. Tell me when they are passing the Strait and keep a record of her dreams. It should come in handy when they come. Oh and Daniel?" she stopped him before he took another step.

"Yes, Lady Syrinx?"

"Do cheer up. We're going to have a fabulous time with our visitor and I can't have you sulking around," Syrinx told him in a playful manner as she twirled her flaming red hair around her index finger.

"Of course, Milady," Daniel bowed one final time before leaving her chamber. Syrinx gleefully stood up and laid down on a velvet sofa, sighing happily as the first part of her plan was carried out.

'Vampires do have their perks,' she mused before reaching over a table and taking a sip on her wine. Her silver eyes glazed at the thought of what 'fun' she could do to the Slayer. 'Ahh, the torture of having to wait.'

* * *

A/N: So here it is, the first introduction of the villain. This should be uber fun…. Anyways, really wanted to thank you guys again about the responses on the new story and for the reviews before placing in the trivia questions. So, thank you. Now that that is over, trivia questions are coming right up!

Trivia Questions:

1) (Pirates) What did the Governor granted Will when they came back to Port Royal?

2) (LoTR) Who was the other 'White Wizard' in the movie except for Saruman?

3) (BtVS) Why did Willow go all 'phsyco-crazy' during the end of Season 6?

4) (CoA) Why did the Angel Investigation get the Wolfam and Hart company?

5) (Harry Potter) Who told Harry that he was a wizard?

So there they are! Special thanks by the way too:

animechickie= its not sad. You even got to be a winner! 

Athene Saile= just picture someone getting jealous and at the same time giddy at you having the Return of the King soundtrack.  Really am thankful for supporting my idea, check it out when it's out! (Hope you like this chapter by the way)

prophecy_girl3= hope the last bit answered you question about the dreams. *Flushes* thanks for the compliment. Makes me proud on this story when you say it like that. Hope you like this chapter as much as I did writing it, which is a lot…

midnight= it took me awhile to get the full meaning of your review, and now that I do, its making me blush. All of the reviews plus seeing Lord of the Rings again has inspired me to write another story, but I really didn't want it to get in the way of updating Pandora's Box, which is my whole pride. And I will update, see? Chapter 13 got updated!

Blackened Heart= LOL! It's okay if you don't like LoTR. I myself didn't like it too much at first since Tolkien's writing was kinda…dry, in a way if you get my drift. Thanks though for telling me. Makes me somehow happy…weirdly.

Catlimere= First, thank you so much for telling me it'll be fine to do the story. I know its kinda big to bring the Scoobies plus the maximum of 10 'special slayers' over to Middle Earth, but I'm planning on separating them a little bit so their not together throughout the whole story, while be entirely exhausting to do. Yes, the Scoobies (Xander, Dawn, Buffy, Willow, Giles, Faith, and even Spike) will be there since I love all of their characterizations, plus I like how they interact on the show. About three of them will go with the Fellowship, others will be going elsewhere, and some are staying in Lothlorien in the middle of the story but they will all managed to meet up again at the end. I was thinking of Lorien as their training ground since Galadriel (I think) has a deeper connection with the Valar or PTB than the other Elf-Lords. I will skip some of your other questions since some of my answers might change while I write the story, though the fact that Kennedy won't be coming with them to ME is confirmed since I really don't like her. But I know for sure about the shippers though. Although I like the shipperness of Buffy/Legolas, I'm a bigger spuffy fan than B/L and so, Buffy and Spike are gonna get hooked up in this story. Apologies if you don't like this, but hey I warned y'all that it is going to be different than the usual BtVS xover with LoTR. Other shippers include: Willow/Faramir, Faith/Haldir (I dunno why but I kinda like toying with the idea), Xander/Eowyn, Dawn/Legolas, and Aragorn/Arwen (I think they're better off together). Weird shippers you might think, but I kinda like it this way. Second, grateful for actually checking out the 2nd chapter. Means a lot. Third, congrats on the Pirates DVD! Make sure you go and see the blooper reel, really funny. Oh and do you know how to work the special DVD-rom features? Really want to know how that works. Finally, I agree with you with Jack being noble and all, he really does show that during the movie by actually keeping to his word! Hope you liked how the nightmare goes and the little snippet of the villain of this piece at the end. I think its going to be fun to write a villain's character since you have no limits on being to evil. FUN FUN FUN!!

Destiny's Dragon= it was very funny to write it, and it's actually one of my favorite chapters on writing it. Female pride and all that jazz! Anyways, don't expect the new story to be out soon. I'm still typing the first chapter. Look in my profile to see its progress.

dev0t3d^men@ce= thanks for saying that you love it! Makes me really happy when people say that. 

Lexi= I really don't know what PotC xover you like so I wouldn't be able to recommend any stories. Though I do have a ton of Pirates of the Caribbean fiction on my favorites on my profile, so go check it out if you're interested.

Luv2FigureSkate8= I'll never forget to update this story! Gods will forbid it…and so will I. Just picture me flushing at the things you said plus getting all giddy. Hope you like this chapter. 

manticore-gurl071134= thank you! I would try to keep up the excellent work, and I'll try to update soon but it is sometimes hard to do that since with school being hectic and all. Darn school.

Mikla= even I am still thinking about Buffy's revenge, though I wouldn't make it too hard since she did get wounded and Jack's all there cleaning her up and stuff. I would luv to work with you and your story sometime. I think by doing this, our stories will be authentic, as far as doing a crossover with LoTR is. My AIM screen name is: spikeaholic288 if you want to AIM me but my email is hobbes288@aol.com if you want to mail me instead.

Rood-Roosje= first off, I want to thank you for telling me about your suggestions on the new story. Yes, I know that I'll be uber hard to keep all of them together in one spot, that's exactly why I'm sending them in different journeys so it'll be easier for me to write it all. I really hope that this will all work out, and having supports like this inspires me more to write. Anyways, thanks for reviewing, and check out the story when I post it up.

There you are folks! Chapter 14 will be coming right up!


	14. Understanding

Sorry for the whole: not being able to date thing. Writer's block came upon me suddenly and it's the basic reason why I haven't updated. I'm still have it a bit while I wrote this so, if its not usually as good, tell me.

Winners for the last chapter's trivia are: rogue-angel82, ChibiChibi, PuNKyCoWGiRL, Catlimere, prophecy_girl3, and Athene Saile!!! Conratulations!!

 Trivia Answers:

1) (Pirates) What did the Governor granted Will when they came back to Port Royal?

- Governor Swann granted Will clemency after his act of piracy to save his daughter. But then Will saves Capt. Jack through another act of piracy again to save his pirate hide.

2) (LoTR) Who was the other 'White Wizard' in the movie except for Saruman?

- After Gandalf the Grey fell in the 'deep chasm of Khazad-dûm, he later defeated the Balrog and was sent back by the Powers as Gandalf the White. Neat trick…die and be reborn with a higher status…Wonder if I could do that…

3) (BtVS) Why did Willow go all 'psycho-crazy' during the end of Season 6?

- Bloody Warren came back in the Summers' backyard and started shooting like a psycho geek. One of the shots landed on Buffy, and another on Tara. Which, made Willow the 'Bad Willow'.

4) (CoA) Why did the Angel Investigation get the Wolfam and Hart Company?

- After the defeat of Jasmine, Wolfam and Hart gave them the entire firm since they ended World Peace by doing so. And since they did that, they were bigger Big Bads than the Firm was so, hence the fact of surrendering Wolfam and Hart.

5) (Harry Potter) Who told Harry that he was a wizard?

-Rubeus Hagrid if I remember correctly.

Anyways, thanks for the reviews, and more still would be greatly appreciated. 

* * *

Chapter Fourteen, Understanding

       Buffy hugged the warm covers closer as she remembered her dream. Sniffing slightly, she leaned against the wall of the ship against the bed, her eyes glazed as the dream flashed once more. The Slayer whimpered as the memories came back to haunt her. The look on their faces was something she couldn't explain, but she knew it terrified and made her guilty at the same time. Closing her eyes, she willed the images to go away, however her attempts were weak as the images raged on. Buffy felt tears beginning to fall down her cheeks but she wiped them away furiously, angry at how pathetic she felt.

       She felt cold and hollow inside as the battle inside her continued but it suddenly melted away when she felt a strong presence surround her completely. Buffy felt being rocked back and forth while circles were soothingly being drawn on her back. Whispers of reassurance were ushered in her ear, pushing back the memories of her horrifying dream. Buffy opened her eyes slowly and she saw that she was in the arms of Jack. She suddenly sighed with comfort and breathed in his strong presence.

       "I's alright, pet," he whispered slightly. "Ol' Jack is 'ere." His meant to be comforting words made Buffy grin faintly when her mind processed them, but Jack saw it quickly. He turned slightly so that they were facing each other, but by doing so, the warmth of her body left his arms, making him suddenly cold. Buffy shook away the feeling of regret when his presence around her left and smiled at him appreciatively instead.

       "So how ye holdin' up, luv?" Jack asked her. 

       "Honestly? Bit shaky to tell you the truth. See? The hand tells it all," she took out her hand which was still slightly shaking as if it had been dunk in an ice cold container. Her hand looked pale and frail against the moonlight when she showed it to the pirate. Buffy pulled it back into the covers quickly when her stomach suddenly contracted painfully. She looked down at the covers and saw that the top of the corset was gone and was replaced by new bandages. A small red spot appeared on her cloth-covered stomach.

       "What happened?" she asked softly as she touched the spot. She flinched when she applied too much pressure on the wound.

       "Afta' ye did tha' superb job o' threatenin' Norrington an' his crew, ye kinda opened yer scabs when we landed back on tha ship. Worried me an' tha crew rightly, ye did," the pirate answered back. He took off his hat and threw it over the chair but it slid down to the floor. Jack looked at it at the moment, as if contemplating what to do. Buffy looked at the emotions that crossed his face with amusement until with a tired sigh she just told him to get it.

       "Nah…already comfy where I am," he replied with a contented smile. His smile fell when he saw Buffy look outside the windows with tired eyes. "Ye should get back to sleep, luv. Wager tha' ye haven't gotten a good lay for a while…sleep-wise!" he quickly added when he saw Buffy glare at him. "Plus, it'll let yer wound heal faster."

       "Can't go back to sleep, Jack," replied Buffy as she shook her head tiredly. "I still see them even when I close my eyes for a moment."

       "An' who would 'them' be, Slayer?"

       Buffy opened her mouth as if to say something but closed it when she changed her mind. "You wouldn't understand," she mumbled under her breath, but it was loud enough for him to hear it.

       "Wouldn't understand wha'?" her response peaked his curiosity and he couldn't help himself but voice out his question. 

       "You just wouldn't," Buffy said tiredly, hoping that he wouldn't ask anymore questions about her dream. It was too much for her to talk about it and it'll just send her another edge of having the feeling of being helpless. If she talked about it with Jack, it would just make her more vulnerable; something she knew that she couldn't risk doing especially with another apocalypse coming. Plus he'll never understand what it was like seeing those people.

       "An' why tha bloody 'ell not?" he asked again, not catching on to the fact that Buffy doesn't want to talk about it.

       "Look, can't you just go up in the deck and order your men around? The Pearl still needs to sail to Ithaki you know."

       "Gibbs tha first mate, he knows what tah do; plus I already asked tha men tah use full speed on tha Pearl. An' don't be changing tha subject, Slayer," Jack pointedly said to her.

       "I am sooo not changing the subject," Buffy replied back, secretly hoping that he would stay to that track and forget about the dream.

       "Yes ye are!"

       "Am not!" Buffy said arrogantly.

       "Yes ye bloody well are!" Jack countered back with annoyance.

       "Am not!"

       "Ye were too!"

       "Think what you want, Jackie; but I know for a fact that I did NOT change the subject," Buffy said with an air finality.

       "Well if ye didn't change tha subject, then tell me wha' I won't understand." Damn, Buffy cursed in her head. She didn't say anything, hoping he'd catch the hint, but unfortunately he still pressed on, asking for answers.

       "C'mon, luv! I's me we're talkin' 'bout 'ere. Ye know, dashingly handsome, ever-knowing, and nigh un-catch-able, Captain Jack Sparrow. Wha' wouldn't I understand," boasted Jack which only annoyed Buffy evermore. 

       "Are you sure bout all those things, Jackie? Are you sure you're not deluding yourself that you're all that?" Buffy raised an eyebrow as she attempted once more to steer the topic out of her dream. Jack glared at her once he realized what she just said. However, he saw right through her plan.

       "C'mon, Buffy. Tell me!!"

       "No!"

       "Please?"

       "Again, no."

       "Bloody 'ell, just tell me! Wha' in this whole bloody world won't I understand, Slayer?"

       "EVERYTHING!" Buffy finally yelled, stopping Jack from answering anymore. But something in Buffy snapped and she somehow couldn't keep the words from coming out of her mouth. "That's just it, Sparrow! You're not the Slayer, not the Chosen One, not ME! You weren't Chosen to fight the things that go bump in the night, Chosen to fight for your life, to fight for the fate world while trying to be as normal as humanly possible!" Buffy said harshly. 

       "Jack, you're a pirate; one who plunders till he's dead, keeps treasure to fulfill God knows what, and drinks alcohol all the time. I on the other hand, am the Slayer, one who is Chosen to fight the forces of darkness. Read the description that came with the name. We aren't alike, Sparrow! We're two different people on a ship that's sailing to an island that will soon hold an apocalypse. You're on your way there for the treasure _rumored _to exist while I on the other hand am on my way to save the world _again_ so I could go to a time that _will_ exist. I'm from the future, you're from the past. What part of anything about what's bothering me WILL you understand?!" she finished, her eyes burning with a fury that still surprised Jack. But the pirate recovered and answered in a much calmer and softer tone than Buffy.

       "Maybe yer right, luv. Maybe I won't understand or even comprehend half of anythin' wha's happenin' tah you," he slightly paused and thought for a moment before continuing. "I've seen good pirates, good men, die and drown into Davy Jones' locker with me bein' helpless to do anythin' tah save them. I've seen lot of things, luv. Some I reckon, you wouldn't even think 'bout lookin' at it. Perhaps, I'm no Chosen One or have saved the bloody world like ye have or bloody hell, fought things half as much as ye did. But I don't think I 'ave tah just so I could understand yer dilemma. Remember tha' Buffy," Jack looked at her hands with such speed that even Buffy didn't see the small flicker in his eyes. The pirate smiled to himself as he stood up and walked over to his fallen hat and picked it up. Placing it on his head with slight dramatization, he walked out of the room without another word. 

       Buffy watched him go her eyes full of wonder. She was moved at his small speech he just made and it has left her semi-speechless. As the door closed with a small creak, Buffy realized just how tight she was holding the sheets of the bed. Looking at her hand, she hastily un-crinkled the sheet as if to erase the evidence that she was holding to his every word as if it was the only thing that will help her get out of her guilt trip. Suddenly realizing that that was Jack's plan, Buffy shook her head slightly.

       "Damn pirate," she cursed under her breath with a small smile. But much to her surprise, it left her feeling slightly better. She breathed deeply as she closed her eyes to focus her attention on her wound, and not on the pirate. The act proved to be useless as Jack's face kept on popping up in her head. She opened her eyes with an annoyed look and with a slight huff she muttered, "Damn pirate," under her breath again. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Ithaki**

       A knock came upon her door, interrupting Syrinx of what she was doing. Stiffening a growl that was attempting to get out of her throat, the siren looked up with an annoyed sigh and yelled for the figure to enter.

       "Milady," Daniel greeted with a bow and waited for his lady's permission to let him in the room. He learned that important lesson when her last right hand vampire ended in a pile of ash when he barged in confidently without her consent.

       "If you're just going to stand there like a piece of furniture after you interrupted me, then just get out before you'll find yourself putting out the fire in my fire place tonight," Syrinx threatened him casually as she continued what she was doing. Daniel silently gulped as he knew too well that her threats are no meaningless talk on its own.

       "Pardon me, my liege, but Aello has come back from her mission you sent her. She has brought back someone that will help you with the Box from the long search. A servant told me that Aello's in your open balcony with the special guest in the west wing waiting for you, milady," the vampire finished and waited for Syrinx reaction. He didn't wait long since she twirled around and squealed happily, her white garments following obediently as she did.

       "Well isn't that just dandy?" she said giddily. Then her mood suddenly turned in a different direction. "Bout time that overgrown bird came back. Can't she see that the Box is very important for me to open? It's been stuck underground in a cave that can only be open by the blood Pandora's line, and I can't have her waiting me like she is. But the harpies do have their uses even if their voices annoy the hell out of me don't they, Danny?" She didn't give the vampire anytime to answer as she continued ranting on. "Now that my little visitor's here, I can finally open the first gate! I'm going to be one step closer to letting all the others out." Syrinx gushed happily. "Too bad that damn Slayer's here," the siren muttered under her breath, but Daniel heard it anyway. "Oh well, never am one to turn down a challenge. You can go now, Daniel. I think I can manage my way over there on my own."

       "Very well then my lady. I leave you to your own," with that, Daniel left, sighing with relief as he left with is undead heart undead. Lady Syrinx unpredictable mood swings made her someone to be wary off. He shook his head slightly as he wondered what he got himself into when he was recruited by her other minions. Daniel sighed at his dire situation but nevertheless, the never-ending blood supply that was straight from the humans was a big plus.

       "There, there now Slayer. We'll have a fabulous time when you get here," Syrinx cooed as she watched an image form of the Slayer in a ship on a short podium in front of her. Magically enhanced crystals from amethysts to rubies surrounded the outer rim on it, forming a circle. "And the sooner you come, the sooner I can kill you and your little pirate," her eyes glazed and narrowed at the thought. "Then I won't have any distractions what so ever." Syrinx turned her head slightly, noting the speed the ship was going. She let her hand hover over it as she muttered a few chosen words under her breath, making the speed of the ship go faster. 

       "Much better." 

* * *

A/N: There you have it folks, the long awaited chapter. Hope I didn't disappoint you for this chapter if it's not that good. Oh, if you're annoyed at stealing a couple of lines from Spike in his: 'You are the One' speech in S7, oh well then.

Trivia Questions: 

1) (Pirates) How did Elizabeth meet Will Turner the first time?

2) (LotR) What place was Frodo stabbed by a Morgul Blade?

3) (BtVS) What name did Buffy use when she ran away to L.A. in the Third Season?

4) (Angel) What did the Powers that Be do to Cordy so that she can withstand the pain of her visions?

5) (HP) Who is Harry's grandfather?

BONUS!!!) (Finding Nemo) What address did Dory keep on repeating?

Special Thanks to:

Athene Saile= I won't. Its just that I don't wanna spend my money is the problem, although still a bit jealous. I started my new story…are you gonna check it out?

WhiteShiner= your welcome, kiddo! As for your Syrinx comment, yes, that's how I intentionally made the villain and she will be a tough dookie for Buffy to crack. Yes, those feelings Buffy felt were really pitiful and I guess you have to be in her shoes to completely feel how she felt when she saw those people.

Catlimere= WOW…that's like…the biggest AND longest review I've ever gotten *shakes head with awe*. Thanks! Yes, villain will be uber evil and I will intend on making it so! Totally agree with you on the hating the villains with workable ideas, but those villains are none of those cheesy ones that only have stupid ideas that you KNOW will absolutely combust in to flames once the White Hats are there. I wanted Syrinx to be one of the biggest bads you'll ever meet, and one of the hardest ones to defeat, so I guess not caring for her minions will be a virtue she'll have. 

        Yes, Buffy WILL need a lot of Jack…support from Jack to get her through her tough dreams. And for the rest of the crew of the Black Pearl, they'll have a part on Buffy's therapy on getting better, and I think it'll be slightly moving, even with them being pirates and happenings on that are a bit unclear yet. And with Buffy getting mad at Jack for wanting to know too much had to be done for future chapters. And trust me I am making it positively good.

       Thanks for your compliments. The dream was slightly based on how most super heroes react when they didn't save that person or that they knew they could have done something better or smarter, and I realized that Buffy go through the same thing. 

        I hope the constant revising of the first chapter of my new story has made it better and better. And I am hoping that it'll be as interesting as I plan make it. I agree with how Buffy's and Spike's relationship went through S6. Although I think that in the end of the season, Spike has deluded himself that Buffy's still a bit lusty for him and that she DOES love him (where she does in a certain point, I think) and Spike just wants to give all of himself to her for both hers and his pleasure. It's only that how Spike has expressed himself at that time (plus the fact that he WAS drunk) was the problem.

       Buffy's and Spike's relationship will be difficult to write since there are some grounds that are still touchy and if you take my meaning, too vulnerable to write. But I am planning to cover those grounds.  And for the other pairings, thanks! I guess I needed to hear those words from somebody other than my sister to comfort me. 

       So THAT's how the DVD works! Thanks!!!!! Only problem is that I can't download the newest version of InterActual Player since it'll take up too much space if I did. But, if ever the time comes, what site did you get the downloading from?

prophecy_girl3= thanks for the input. Really appreciate it. Hope you enjoy the trivia though!

ChibiChibi= and now you'll find out. Sorry that it took so long for you to finally see what happened though. And you DID get honorable mention on my list up there!

goblinprinces13.4= sorry for the loooooooooooooooooooooooong update. Things kinda got screwed up with the whole writers block thing, which I know annoyed me and a whole lot of waiting readers. So, again, sorry for the long wait, and enjoy!

manticore-gurl071134= apologies for the lack of update, writer's block came upon me and I hope that this is enough to satisfy you. Plus school hasn't been THAT much nice either, darn places. Anyways, thanks for your input on how B/J/A's friendship are going, very much appreciated.

rogue-angel82= I will continue on!!!! And telling me that you love this story makes my eyes glaze with satisfaction *sniff*.

Rood-Roosje= lol, thanks a bunch! Ahh yes, Lady Syrinx. This villain can do a whole bunch of things, and those will be revealed, hopefully soon. Hope that this chapter gave some vibes of the pairings said, and I really am sorry for the long wait. Hope that this chapter is enough to satisfy you. Thanks again for the compliments!

SPASH Panther= unfortunately or fortunately, however you want to look at it, Elizabeth and Will aren't gonna be here. Though I would appreciate it if you review on my latest chapter since it'll make it easier for me to give a response to you but thanks for the review anyways.

And to Rachel, my beta-reader: Thanks a bunch!!!


	15. Awakening of Sorts

Hey guys!!!!! Okay, so the road to updating frequently has been rocky, but blame it to the muse! Not my fault they stopped sending their ideas…So anyways, hope you'll enjoy this new chapter, and the next one is on the works.

          **The winners for the last Trivia Questions are: **Athene Saile, and websurffer. C'mon guys! More people should answer the trivia post pouts. Though it **was** my mistake that I put 'grandfather' instead of 'godfather' so, sorry about that folks!

**Answers:**

1) (Pirates) How did Elizabeth meet Will Turner the first time?

-In the very beginning of the film, Elizabeth along with her father and the crew of the boat saw Will, floating on a piece of torn wood in the crossing from England.

2) (LotR) What place was Frodo stabbed by a Morgul Blade?

-Frodo was stabbed in Amon Sul, Weathertop as it is called in the Common Speech.

3) (BtVS) What name did Buffy use when she ran away to L.A. in the Third Season?

-Buffy used the name 'Anne', her middle name.

4) (Angel) What did the Powers that Be do to Cordy so that she can withstand the pain of her visions?

-Because of the unbearable pain that came with Corderlia's visions, the Powers turned her into a half demon.

5) (HP) Who is Harry's grandfather?

-Big whoops on this one…I don't know.

BONUS!!!) (Finding Nemo) What address did Dory keep on repeating?

-Dory's first memorable memory was 'P.Sherman, 42 Wallabe Way, Sydney'.

* * *

Chapter 15, Awakening of Sorts

          Buffy was dimly aware of the bright light that shined through her closed lids. She groaned unconsciously as she thought of another bad dream coming to haunt her again as a sudden laughter erupted from somewhere, adding more bad thoughts to her tired mind. However, she quickly realized that it wasn't the same type of laughter that has been invading her past waking moments. Wait, was she _even_ awake? Buffy's eyes fluttered open. Nope, definitely still in Lala-land. She looked around and saw that she was in an impossibly white room that by the looks of it, seemed to stretch on forever. The room dimly reminded her of The Matrix.

          A person was there, however, stopping her from her reverie as she realized that it was this person who laughed at her. The woman's look was greatly contrasted by the brilliant white walls that suspiciously looked like it emitted its own light. She had flowing black hair that stopped midway down her back, while her skin was a deep copper tone. The strange woman was dressed in a purple dress that reached well below her ankles, hiding her bare feet from plain view. The lady's eyes were deep brown that shined as if with hidden power while her lips were full and luscious pink. She was smiling at Buffy, making the Slayer shiver involuntarily as her eyes bore through her own.

          "Welcome, warrior," said she, her voice sweet yet deep and melodious. "Long since I have received a visitor from Reality, so forgive me if my hospitality lacks." Buffy stared at her with growing curiosity and a raised brow.

          "Uhuh…," she replied, not knowing what to say. "And…who the hell are you?"

          "Ahh, already my lack of said is presenting itself. I am called by many names, in many languages, in different worlds, but you can call me Aspholeth, sister to Morpheus, the god of Dreams. As to where you are- do not ask how I know- you are in my realm. Though 'tis not very, shall we say, the most pleasurable place for mere beings to be in, it suits my taste well enough."

          Buffy was still gaping at this 'Aspholeth, sister to Morpheus' gal that she didn't even notice that Aspholeth was looking at her with an odd look. If it wasn't for the new stranger who cleared her throat loudly, Buffy would still be gaping away. Shaking her head, the slayer managed to clear enough of her thoughts away to think clearly. "Wait, hold up! _Your_ realm? What the hell happened to the other one I was just in?"

          Again, Aspholeth laughed mirthfully. "It still exists, young one. You still live in the plain of Reality, Earth as you know it best. Your body is still there, sleeping its hearts' content. You haven't given yourself sufficient rest to recover, Buffy."

          "Yeah, cause my dreams haven't been exactly that much fun," Buffy darkly muttered, not noticing until later that Aspholeth knew her name. Her eyes grew wide again with surprise when she finally realized it. "Okay, the whole 'I know a lot about you' thing is really starting to bug me. So spill, Asphalt; what the hell am doing I here?"

          To her utter annoyance, Aspholeth laughed once more. "Your speech amuses me, Slayer. A quick wit and a sharp tongue; no wonder you aggravate your foes with surprising swiftness." Again, Buffy didn't know how to react at this statement, so she just glared and got back on the topic.

          "You're the one to talk," she retorted as she crossed her arms. "You're not answering my questions, Asphalt," said Buffy, not even bothering to cover up the annoyance in her voice.  She crossed her arms and scowled. The slayer was getting irritated at the perky yet avoiding nature of this lady.

          "Aye, I didn't, did I?" she replied thoughtfully. "Well, best not to annoy and wait you any longer now. Because of the disturbance of you being sent back in time, it has caused some slight uproar in the higher beings-"

          "How is this got to do with my question?" Buffy interrupted rudely, but Aspholeth ignored her and continued on.

          "- and they needed someone to…counsel the slayer. None of them were quite keen on taking the job, for your reputation with the dealings of the Powers' messengers hasn't been that, er, pleasant," she said with a smile.

It was true that Buffy hasn't been 'nice' to the 'messengers' (a.k.a. Whistler) of the Powers and who wouldn't be if someone just told you that you had to kill your lover? But somehow, Aspholeth's blunt statement about her attitude stung a little.

"Do not worry about that, Buffy," she said suddenly, as if reading her mind. "Even I would rebel the Power's ways if I was placed at your position. But I volunteered for the task; it isn't everyday I get to talk to the people I send their visions to personally."

          "_You_ sent those dreams? You've got to have some award for having the most cryptic sense around here somewhere," replied Buffy, ignoring Aspholeth's reassurance. At this, the lady smiled.

          "T'was something that was needed to be done, I'm afraid. To give you the full part of your visions will not only affect the future outcome, but your condition as well. Many that I have gifted the Sight needed more than their normal strength to fully recover from the later effects of their vision. Some didn't survive long because of the growing pain that comes with their gift; though I would reckon they would think of it more of a curse," Aspholeth finished, a slightly disappointed smile decorating her tan face.

          Deciding to break the awkward silence that followed forth, Buffy asked, "So, what about the whole 'counseling' the slayer part? Will it be more cryptic sense or what?"

          "Sadly, the only guidance I can provide you is but little information about your situation. After that, you'll be given one question; one question to ask about anything that puzzles you so; though that question may not be answered. I will however, try my best to answer it," said Aspholeth.

          "Great. _More_ cryptic sense it is."

* * *

**Ithaki**

          Syrinx walked into the open balcony, her flaming red hair slightly thrown across her face as she met the sudden breeze of the Mediterranean Sea. Her steely silver eyes met the harpy and her new visitor, making her smile with glee. "You may leave now, Aello. I want some little…bonding time with my new friend," Syrinx dismissed the harpy. Aello bowed down before spreading her gigantic wings and taking flight.

          The stranger gasped at the unusual sight, his eyes wide with awe. Syrinx smiled at his reaction and couldn't help but chuckle slightly. "Beauty, aren't they? Too bad they leave such a heavy mess," she said, eying the scattered feathers on the floor disgustedly.

          Her new guest turned around at the sound of her voice, his eyes impossibly getting bigger with awe at her sight. To him, she was the most beautiful creature he ever saw. With the fiery red hair, hard silver eyes, high cheek bones, and pale skin, it was enough to rival most women he has ever seen. He bowed down to his knees out of respect, surprising the siren.

          She raised her eyebrow out of shock and curiosity. Usually her victims cowered or shrieked with fear, but never _bow_ down. Only her servants and sisters ever did that at her sight, and even then it was after she took power. Narrowing her eyes warily, Syrinx asked, "Why do you bow, kin to Pandora?"

          "I bow because I am honored to be placed near a creature so beautiful to someone unworthy like me," her guest promptly said, his eyes never looking up. Though he was confused on being called 'kin to Pandora', he didn't dare to speak to the creature in front of him unless he was spoken to with the matter. Syrinx grinned despite of herself, beginning to like this stranger more and more.

          "Stand, stranger." At this, the man stood up, but his eyes still didn't meet hers. Syrinx walked over and pulled his chin up, raising him up to his full size. He was about at least 4-5 inches taller than her and his body was nicely toned. His tan skin showed through his dirty garments that barely covered his chest and long legs from view. His garments clearly showed his rank as a worker. The man stared her with wide eyes, knowing what he is seeing now was almost miraculous.  "What is your name?"

          "I am called Braccus by birth, but my friends call me Jason. Whichever name you choose to call me, I will be honored," Jason replied, finding himself no longer able to avoid the woman's eyes.

          "Jason…," Syrinx muttered lowly, sinking into her thoughts for a moment. She shook herself suddenly, realizing that she was drifting away from her original plan. The siren took away her hand from his chin before asking him questions. "Well, Jason, do you know why you're here?"

          "No. I was rather confused when that…bird," he said finally, not knowing what carried him here. "-snatched me from my village and carried me here. Though I cannot say that I am not happy to be here; the bird managed to get me away before Father started to give me my list of chores today."

          Syrinx chuckled at his answer. She started to walk towards a long cushioned chair, lying down on it lazily. Her elbow was propped up to support her head, giving her better leverage to see him. "Believe me, Jason. There are much more to your capture than just relieving you of your work."

          "Capture?!" his voice slightly rising with panic. "Do you mean I am held prisoner in here?"

          "You will only be _held_ prisoner if you want to," Syrinx said mockingly, confusing him more. "All I need is your blood, boy, when the right time comes. And after that, I can't say more to your fate. It will all depend on your behavior."

          Jason gulped nervously. "Will you mind telling me the possible consequences of my behavior?" At this, Syrinx smiled devilishly and stood up.

          "You'll be tortured, humiliated, burned, and killed if you've been a very naughty boy or if your cooperation has been somewhat lacking during the whole time you are here."

"And if I did the opposite?"

          "Then you'll have _everything_ you've ever dreamed of," she replied, walking towards him seductively. "Riches, power, rank, women…you name it." Jason's eyes clouded with greed, not knowing what he was getting himself into.

          Syrinx's body was so close to his, but he couldn't bring himself to touch her. She slightly arched her neck so she could see him better, letting some of her hair fall back from her shoulders. Jason could smell her cool breath, reminding him of the sweet wine Mother used to buy from the market. The heat of her body was doing him justice but before he could do anything to stop it, someone interrupted them.

          "Milady-" Syrinx's head snapped towards the intruder, eyes flashing angrily at the other man.

          "Can't you see I am busy, Daniel?" she snapped angrily.

          "I can see that, milady, but something has happened to the Slayer. The Powers sent Aspholeth in her dreams and it'll interrupt everything the Dagger has done," Daniel hurriedly said, trying to ignore Syrinx's tone. Surprisingly, Syrinx smiled at the situation.

          "It's about time those damned bastards showed up," her smile left her face and was turned into a scowl. "But they won't interrupt any of my work. Daniel, bring Jason to a suitable room. Order the maids to clean him up and bring him food if he so requests." She turned to leave the balcony, but was stopped when Jason cried out.

"Lady! I know naught of your name."

          "It's Syrinx," the siren replied and started to walk out of the wing again, leaving him with Daniel alone.

* * *

A/N: Whoosh! That's one chapter posted. Again, I really apologize for the long wait, you guys. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Note that I will and have decided to stick with Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Pirates of the Caribbean, and City of Angels as the center of the Trivia Questions.

**Trivia Questions:**

1) What did Spike do that made him leave Sunnydale for Africa in Season 6?

2) What type of candy turned the adults into wild teenagers in BtVS?

3) What secret organization was Riley Finn in?

4) How did Spike and Angel meet again in Season 5 in CoA?

5) What law firm has the Fang Gang been fighting for the past seasons in Angel?

Bonus!!! What does 'Wolfram and Hart' stand for?

**Special Thanks To:**

Hinomi= hey! Watch the leather…lol! I'm just playing. Really sorry for the long wait. I haven't been really that creative since I started writing the story, so blame it all in the muse.

LuvFigureSKate8= again, I am really sorry for not updating. Reason was all in the homework load, muse and many other reasons. Just hope you liked this chapter!

Wild320= thanks so much. Really luved writing that chapter, though I hope you didn't find Jack a little bit out of character. Thanks for the review!

Latin4ever93= I know! And it's all thanks to you! Hope you like this chapter, babe!

Jack Sparrow's Only Love= lol! I am making them fall in love, but it won't be soon! Because I'm planning on making a sequel, that is where all the romance between the two will spark, ignite, and flame! Muahahahhahah!

Day= I know, I know. Need I say sorry and oops one more time? Yes? Fine, I'm sorry for the confusion I made…it's a big oops in my part.

dulaithlossword= oh, the possibility of having Jack covered in chocolate will just be one of our deepest fantasy isn't it? Yes, I have thought about the Slayer in the past thing, and all of my reasons will be revealed in the future chapters, so look out for it!

Araz= hopefully, I won't have another W.B. attack. Pray for that at least.

Catlimere= me too!!!! God, you gotta luv the luvable pirate. It is true that Buffy is not as isolated as she think she is (a.k.a. Season 7). And with Jack holding her hands, I sort of thought it was kinda out of character for him to do so, but oh well, I really needed it so that their relationship would start of in the sequel.               Writing Syrinx in that chapter was really fun; okay so writing the villains is just plain fun. You can't get too over board with her type of character. Hope this chapter revealed some new light in her personality and with the new character I added in, it'll be uber fun to write her now.

Athene Saile= thanks for the offer, but I already chose another one, no hard feelings though! Hope you liked this chapter and really sorry for the long wait.

Harm Marie= sorry for the slight glitch in the 4th chapter. But really thankful you told me though so I could fix it. Hope you will like reading that one; it was really fun to write it.

archangel006= again, really sorry for the long update. Hope you liked this chapter.

Rood-Roosje= glad to see that someone didn't think I messed up with Jack's character, really got me worried there. The whole Slayer and luv thing was a little bit of making Jack sound Spike, and just because Jack was British. I'm just so sad that Angel is canceled so sniff no more Spike!!!!!!!!!!!!!

websurffer= again, the grandfather part is really my fault, so I will take the blame for that one. Thanks for trying the Trivia out!


End file.
